Hakken
by Death's Scribe
Summary: AU HBP. Toshiro is sent on a simple reconnaissance mission to find out everything he can about wizards and discover why Hollow activity has risen in the area. But with Voldemort on the raise and people not being who they appear to be, this simple mission is turning out far more complicated than Toshiro first thought.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please try and be kind. I have no beta so be on the lookout for spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Bleach

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro's mind speech/spells _

Chapter 1

The Mission

"Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"Hai?" the young white haired Shinigami replied curtly.

"The Head Captain has asked for you to attend a meeting."

The child raised a white eyebrow in confusion before shrugging.

"Fine, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Hai sir!"

The first division officer swiftly stood and backed out of the room. Toshiro sighed before taking in a lungful of air.

"Matsumoto!" he called as loud as he dared. There were no noises of concern from the other division members; they were well used to their Taichou calling for his Lieutenant by now

"Huh Taichou?" a groggy voice answered, A tall orange haired large breasted lady, stumbled around the corner of the office, a white clay jug in her hand and eyes quiet clearly out of focus. Toshiro had to suppress the need to shake his head in disgust.

_Why me?_ He thought before shoving away the numerous ideas that came to the surface at the question.

"Rangiku I need you to watch the office the Head Captain has called for me."

"Is there a Captains meeting?"

"No."

"Then what does he want?"

"I don't know," Toshiro growled in annoyance standing from his chair, "that's why I need to meet with him. I need you to mind the office and do your job for once."

"Oh, Taichou is so mean," Rangiku pouted in annoyance.

Before Toshiro could dodge he was engulfed in an unpleasantly tight hug. Two large mounds of flesh pressed very close to his face and Toshiro turned his head and tried to struggle out of the embrace.

_Why does she always have to do this?_

"Off Rangiku," the child Taichou wriggled from her arms and smoothed down his uniform, "just sit at your desk and do your job for once."

"So cruel Tachiou."

Toshiro grunted before heading out the door. As soon as he exited his division, Toshiro shunpoed on to the roofs of the Seireitei and started to make his way towards the first division.

….

"A reconnaissance mission?"

The long haired elderly Shinigami nodded slowly.

"Yes, recent reports have been…troubling."

It was only the pair of them in the office, even the Head Captains trusty Lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. Toshiro resisted the urge to fidget. He had always felt like that in the Head Captains company, especially when his focus was directed right on him. He didn't know why, maybe it's the man's reiatsu, but he had always felt smaller when in his presence, not like a Captain at all.

Toshiro distracted himself by glancing at the paperwork in his hand.

"This place is in England correct?"

"Hai, closer to Scotland than England actually, it's untraceable, we were lucky that the scanners from the twelfth division were even able to pick it up. We sent a few from the stealth force to investigate a few years ago when it was first discovered, their findings were rather bizarre."

Toshio nodded, that was certainly true. He looked down at a glossy colour photograph of a grey castle, tall turrets and battlements and even a lake. But it wasn't that which captivated his attention, no it was the young children riding what appeared to be broomsticks up over the roof of the large structure.

"Of course we have had reports of these kinds of things before; hummans with the ability to wield reiatsu, the Quincy were an excellent example."

Toshiro rolled his eyes_; yeah of course they were, if you didn't take almost destroying the balance and placing Seireitei in jeopardy as an excellent example to follow._

_Now that's not very nice Master. _

_It's only the truth Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro heard the dragon huff before falling silent, in the back of his mind he could see the large white creature curling in on its self and settling down for a nap.

"Why weren't the other Captain's ever informed of this?"

"It was deemed strictly need to know."

"By who?"

"Myself and central forty six at the time."

Toshiro winced. He'd always had a problem with the central forty six, what with the Kusaka incident. Not that he had wanted them slaughtered by Aizen, but he'd never really liked them and how they dictated the Seireitei on their whims. Toshiro frowned; trust them to have kept something like this quiet. But why was the Head Captain suddenly resending the decision. Something he obviously agreed with at the time?

"But it is not the humans in which we have interest, even though their abilities would be useful to catalogue, no, it's the Hollow presence."

"It's increased?"

The Head Captain nodded.

"Hollows have always been attracted to the area; we took note of it many years ago. It was then when we first learned of this place."

He tapped one of the pictures with a bony finger before continuing.

"We have watched them for a while, but even the stealth force have trouble finding the place again when they leave, so reports are vague, but recently the level of Hollow activity has all but doubled in the area, plus England has also seen a rise, when in the past it has always seemed to be ignored by Hollows or visited by so few that it was hardly worth notice."

"But that's changed?"

"Yes and we want to know why."

_Guess that's my job_, Toshiro thought, but he couldn't help the frown that made its way on to his face.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking sir but why me? Surely there are lesser officers that could have taken this mission. Why send a Captain?"

The Head Captain gazed at Toshiro thoughtfully for a moment, as though contemplating whether he should give an answer.

"I could have done, there are many officers that would have been able to do this mission with little or no fuss."

Toshiro ignored the slight reprimand and stood straight staring right back at the Head Captain.

"But there's something about this situation. Something that sets my senses on alert, it feels like Aizen."

Toshiro tensed at the mention of that man's name. Aizen. How the mere thought of him made Toshiro start to tremble, whether that be in rage or fear he wasn't quite sure. One thing he did know though was that he wanted to ram Hyorinmaru right through the man's chest. Not only for what he had done and what he planned to do to soul society, but mostly for what he did to Momo. Toshiro's fists clenched as his mind threw up a picture. Momo, lain on a hospital bed, skin pale and life less and eyes shut tight. She'd looked like a corpse after Aizen's betrayal, even after she woke up. Hardly talking and hardly eating. At least that's what Soi fon told him after he had come back from the world of the living and when he had seen her for himself she hadn't looked much better, even though she still smiled, but it was a pale imitation of her old one. Toshio gritted his teeth, the memory of the girl that was like his sister, brought so low, it was enough to make his reiatsu lash against his skin.

The air in the room cooled and mist started to spread out from the young Shinigami's feet.

_Calm Master._

_Don't you think I know that!_ Toshiro snapped but instead closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. Taking a deep breath Toshiro wrestled his angry reiatsu back under control and the air seemed to heat slightly, but still remained fairly frigid.

"I apologise."

The Head Captain eyed Toshiro for a moment before waving the incident away.

"It is fine, understandable. Though I expect better control from you during your mission."

"Hai sir!" Toshiro snapped trying his best not to blush at the scolding.

"Aside from my feelings on the seriousness of the matter there is another reason why I choose you for this mission."

The Head Captain reached forward to the pile of papers sat on his desk and pulls what looked to be an old stealth force report out.

"It's been noted that the building itself is some form of school. Similar to our academy, teaching young ones how to wield their reiatsu. You will be going in undercover as a student."

Toshio almost choked. Him a student? He hadn't been a student for over twenty years and even then he was out of the academy in under a year. What did he know about institutionalised learning?

"But sir…"

"Your identity has been set up for you by Urahara, he will be your contact in the world of the living and will pose as your guardian on arrival at the school. You will be going in as a transfer form Japan, the details will be in your folder," he indicated to the papers clutched in Toshiro's hand.

"On top of that it has been arranged that you will give kendo instruction as an extracurricular class to any students interested. Apparently there is some form of war happening in England at the moment and the Headmaster of this school thought it an excellent opportunity for the students to learn new skills in order to protect themselves."

Toshiro did scowl at that. Teach kendo? On top of acting like a student around a bunch of children? Was the Head Captain trying to make him angry?

"As to this war, do not get involved, the world of the livings issues have nothing to do with us. If you must send souls on then do so, but no more than that, unless it involves the current success rate of your mission."

"Hai Head Captain."

"I expect weekly reports, send them through to Urahara and he will forward them on, he will also pass orders back."

"Hai sir, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, you will go to Urahara's, where he will fit you with a gigai. From there the pair of you will be met by a member of the schools staff and they will take you directly to London."

"By plane?"

The Head Captain shrugged.

"That was not specified."

Toshiro frowned in confusion, not specified? Surely they had to get to London by plane, and it was not as though humans can use shunpo.

"Your transfer to the world of the living is a 7 am sharp. Dismissed Hitsugaya."

Toshiro bowed low and started to back out; as he reached the door he paused before asking over his shoulder.

"Head Captain sir what is the name of this school?"

"Hogwarts."

….

"It's pretty much like a regular gigai, only improved so you can channel some of your reiatsu directly through the skin instead of having to ditch the thing first. According to my research these wizards, that's what they call themselves by the way, use a conduit called a wand, nothing like our zanpakuto mind, but it enables them to funnel what little reiatsu they have into…"

Toshiro sighed; he could already feel a headache coming on. He palmed a hand across his face as he sat and listened to Urahara wax on and on about his new gigai plus all the little facts he had discovered about their soon to be hosts.

He had set off from the Seireitei at exactly 7 am. He'd arrived directly outside of Urahara's shop to be greeted by Tessai and lead inside. As they had passed through the shop Toshiro had spotted the two children eyeing him warily and with a great deal of curiosity. Urahara had been waiting in the back. Donned in his usual green outfit and sandals, plus his striped hat perched on his head of blonde hair that always seemed to fall and shade his eyes. Toshiro had been ushered into a seat where Tessai had immediately poured him a cup of green tea and Urahara had set to work on explaining his brand new amazing gigai that he had designed especially for this mission and tailored just for Toshiro. Toshiro had tuned out half the man's rambling; there was only so much explanation he could take.

"There are numerous spells and incantation from what I've managed to discover, almost like kido, but the language is different. I believe it's a variation of Latin, which is rather strange when you think about it as the English don't…"

"Kisuke enough already," a deep voice admonished from the doorway but Toshiro could hear the humour behind it. He looked up to see a black cat slink into the room and pad across to the table and settle on its surface.

"Yeah boss I'm sure Hitsugaya Taichou doesn't want to hear all your ramblings."

Urahara looked put out as he turned to Toshiro to disagree with Tessai's statement but the child ignored him, instead he focused on the black cat.

"Shihouin," Toshiro said nodding his head in her direction.

The cat purred and placed her head on her paws as she regarded him. Looking rather sly Toshiro thought, but he kept that to himself.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, I'm sure you've been given all the _relevant _information for this mission?"

She stressed the word relevant and Toshiro fought off a grin at the pout that appeared on Urahara's face.

"Hai, the Head Captain had a full dossier for me to review. I looked at it last night, everything has been prepared thoroughly?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"Hai, your details have been put forward and your back ground will check out if they decide to pursue it. The shop has been listed as your address and all mail concerning you from this school will be sent here."

Toshiro frowned, he wasn't sure how he felt about that, Urahara receiving school reports on him was rather disconcerting, the man put him on edge and Toshiro didn't like the idea that he was responsible for part of his cover.

"Urahara is to be my Uncle correct?"

"Exactly right," Urahara beamed as he flashed a large grin at the small Captain, "I'm your poor shop owner Uncle that out of the goodness of his heart took in his poor orphaned nephew and rose like his own son. What a kind hearted soul I am."

Toshiro ignored the man's dramatics and instead asked Yoruichi.

"Have I been entered into a school here?"

"No," she answered, " we couldn't find any reference to magical schools in Japan," Yoruichi's mouth seemed to curl around the word magical, Toshiro's his own lips twitched as well, the word just didn't sit right on his tongue. He'd come across it in several of the reports the stealth force had made, that was when they had actually managed to get back to do a report. It was apparently what these wizards used to classify their spells. Magic, Toshiro scoffed, it was like the humans were turning reiatsu into something wondrous and mythological when really it was quiet common.

"You've been listed as home schooled and we've placed grades on the Japanese education system for you. Just too let you know you're a prodigy."

Toshiro felt his fingers twitch, that was another word he had a problem with prodigy. Why did people always have to call him that? It made him sound like someone he wasn't.

"Good."

"We'd best get you into that gigai before our guest arrives," Urahara said pulling himself to his feet and making his way out of the door, "come through it's in the back."

Toshiro quickly stood and followed. They came though into the storage room and Toshiro found Urahara making several last minuet checks.

_This doesn't fill me with confidence._

_I'm sure it will be fine Master._

_Easy for you to say._

Toshiro ignored Hyorinmaru's laughter and instead focused back on Urahara who'd turned back around to face him.

"It goes on like a normal gigai, but it may feel slightly heavy."

Toshiro nodded and started to move forward.

"Wait, before you put it on I have this for you."

Urahara stood up and moved over to one of the shelves. He swiped something up and brought it down to hold out to Toshiro. It was small and Toshiro could see it was a gun metal grey colour; it looked like a bracelet, only it was too small to wrap around his wrist.

"This is a new product I've been designing, what with you going into this magical world I thought this would be the best opportunity to test it out."

_Oh so I'm a test subject for him?_

_Isn't everyone for this man Master?_

_Doesn't mean I have to like it._

_You never know it could be useful._

_Whose side are you on?_

"I've been told that you'll be needing your zanpakuto and not just in soul form," Urahara held out the bracelet with a grin.

"Put this on it."

"What?" Toshiro asked confused.

Urahara sighed in irritation.

"Put this on your zanpakuto, anywhere will do," Urahara snapped the thing and it came apart easily, "the hilt might be the best place though, I did try to judge it to be the right size."

Toshiro eyed the thing warily before slowly pulling Hyorinmara from his back and taking the object from the crazed shop keepers hand carefully.

_It'll be alright Master,_ the large ice dragon's deep soothing voice said_. It won't harm me._

_You don't know that, _Toshiro argued and he could feel the dragon's amusement.

_Thank you for the concern Master but I think if Urahara really wanted to hurt me he would have chosen something far less simple than a metal bracelet._

Toshiro let the words sink in before reluctantly agreeing. He weighed the bracelet in his hand before slipping it over Hyorinmaru's hilt and closing it with a snap. It rested at snugly at the bottom of the grip, so it wouldn't get in his way when he held it. Toshiro gave a few experimental swings, the weight wasn't off either, it was as though the metal weighed nothing.

Urahara grinned like a loon and clapped his hands, "Excellent, excellent, now your gigai is right here, I've had to stick to the old dimensions so it may feel a little awkward if you've grown since your last fitting, then again when was the last time that happened?"

Toshiro scowled at him and swiped Hyorinmaru close to his nose. Urahara laughed before moving out of the way.

Toshiro stepped forward and looked down at the body. It always made him feel slightly strange to see a body of himself, but after so many years he's gotten rather used to it.

He lightly touched the pale skin, a slight jolt and when he blinked he was looking up at the ceiling. Toshiro pushed himself to his feet as he twisted and turned the gigai. Urahara was right, it was heavy.

"How does it feel?" Urahara asked eagerly.

"Good. But heavy"

"It's tailor made, but the weight you'll have to get used to, I needed to use a thicker agent to make the skin as you'll be channelling reiatsu through it constantly."

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders and felt something move on his back. He turned and saw to his surprise his green sash draped over his shoulder and Hyorinmaru sitting snuggly on his back.

"What the?"

"Surprise," the shop owner grinned widely.

"How did…?"

"My lovely little device worked a treat. That manacle you placed on Hyorinmaru will allow you to use your zanpakuto even when in a gigai. It's almost like a zanpakuto gigai. Maybe I'll call it that?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead he lifted his hand and brought Hyorinmaru down from his back, the sheath vanishing with its usual sparkle of ice.

_Hyorinmaru?_

_I'm alright Master._

_Do you feel any different?_

_Apart from feeling as if I have a second skin, no my power feels exactly the same as before._

Toshiro breathed out a sigh of relief. He was glad Urahara's little toy hadn't damaged Hyorinmaru in anyway. If it had Toshiro didn't want to know what he would have done to the man.

"Best wrap it up little Captain, your escort will be here shortly."

Toshiro snapped back to reality and quickly stowed Hyorinmaru onto his back. Just having the familiar weight of the zanpakuto there made him feel more relaxed. He followed Urahara back out into the shop just as a knock sounded on the front Shoji door.

"Jinta, Ururu, go to the back please. I think Tessai has some more chores for you back there."

The two children grumbled to each other but quickly vanished from sight. Urahara crossed to the door and slid it back.

"Greeting, is this the home of a Mr Urahara?" a voice said it fluent Japanese.

"Why yes indeed, please come in."

"Thank you."

Urahara stepped aside and Toshiro had to swallow a look of shock. As Urahara came to stand beside him Toshiro could only gaze at the shortest man he had ever seen. A squat little man with plastered black hair came and stood before the two Shinigami's. He wore glasses that perched on a round like nose and tucked behind pointed elf like ears. A small black moustache crowned his top lip and long flowing robes covered his body in a deep magenta shade.

_Now that's interesting._

_Really Hyorinmaru?_

The small man bowed to the pair of them and smiled warmly.

"Good morning to you both. I am Professor Flitwick, a teacher at Hogwarts, you must by Mr Hitsugaya?"

The small man's smile flashed too Toshiro, who quickly pulled himself back together.

"Hai."

Professor Flitwick's blue sparkled before turning to Urahara.

"And you are his Uncle?"

"Hai that's me," Urahara said with a grin and doffing his stripped hat at the man, before a calculating gleam came into his eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking but what form of creature are you? I have never seen a human so small."

Professor Flitwick laughed. It was pleasant sound Toshiro thought.

"I am half goblin sir, goblin's are known for their short stature as well as a head for numbers."

Toshiro could see Urahara preparing to bombard the small half goblin with questions and quickly cut in.

"You are too take me to this school?"

Flitwick turned back to the young man and couldn't help but be caught up in the boys exotic looks. Japan was known for black hair and black eyes. Seeing a young boy with such varied colouring was rather intriguing. Not even some of the young back in England had such distinctive colours. The Professor wondered if his hair was dyed.

"Yes, but today I will only be taking you to Diagon Alley. We have been told through correspondence with your guardian that you have no supplies for the courses taught at Hogwarts. Neither do you own a wand."

"That's correct."

Flitwick frowned but didn't comment further. Instead he offered a smile to Toshiro and turned to Urahara.

"Will you be joining us sir?"

"Ye…"

"No!"

Urahara pouted and turned pleading eyes on to the young Taichou, but Toshiro was unmoved. No way was he going to let Urahara come with him on a shopping trip, especially to such a strange place as this Diagon Alley sounded. They would never get back to Japan.

"Urahara will not be joining us."

"But Toshiro…"

"That's final."

Flitwick stared at the two of them a crease forming on his brow. Never had he seen such a child talk the way young Hitsugaya did. With such force and command. Maybe it was from living with his uncle. Children did tend to grow up fast in single parent households, or from past trauma.

"So you will not be joining us sir?"

Urahara shrugs and grins playfully.

"Toshiro doesn't want his old Uncle cramping his style. He can go by himself."

Flitwick nodded his head and offered his hand to Toshiro.

"Do you require a translation charm?"

Toshiro frowned, "translation charm?"

"Do you speak English young man, as I doubt in London you will find many who speak Japanese."

Toshiro shot the half goblin a look but the creature just smiled.

"I have already cast a translation charm on myself," he said.

Toshiro blinked but shook his head.

"No I do not require a translation charm," he said in English, complete with a nearly flawless accent.

Flitwick looked stunned.

"You speak English?"

"I taught myself."

That wasn't true; all shinigami knew how to speak all languages and understood all languages of the world of the living. How else were they supposed to collect souls from other countries if they could not speak the language? But this Professor didn't need to know that.

Flitwick stared at the young man for a moment longer before nodding his head.

"Amazing. If you would take my hand."

Toshiro eyed the small appendage for a moment before walking forward and grasping it. Flitwick's eyes looked over Toshiro's shoulder and caught site of his zanpakuto.

"What is that?"

"My sword," Toshiro answered. He could feel Hyorinmaru shift restlessly in the back of his mind. Toshiro winced. He didn't like calling Hyorinmaru a mere sword either, but it wasn't as though he could say it was a zanpakuto, he doubted these wizards would know what one was.

Flitwick frowned.

"Is it necessary for you to bring that? We are only going shopping."

"I always take my sword with me."

"But surely…"

"Professor," Toshiro interrupted, "The sword is mine and I will carry it wherever I deem fit, be that to the shops or not. If it will put you at ease I promise that I will not pull the blade from its sheath while we are out in public, but I'm afraid the sword stays with me."

Flitwick still looked concerned, but was surprised when Urahara started laughing.

"Better to just let the kid keep it Professor. He knows what he's doing with it."

Flitwick hesitated a moment before smiling slightly.

"Very well, we'll be back in a few hours Mr Urahara."

"No problem," Urahara waved his hand jovially and Flitwick looked down at Toshiro.

"Hold on tight, this may feel slightly uncomfortable."

Toshiro didn't have time to question him as the small half goblin turned on his heel and all of a sudden Toshiro felt as though he was being squeezed through a tube, rather tightly, for a moment he forgot to breathe and felt the air choke in his throat. Then the feeling was gone and Toshiro let out a gasp of air and almost feel to his knees if it wasn't for the small hands holding him up.

"Are you alright young man?"

"Fine," Toshiro breathed out and tried to stand straighter ignoring the hands helping him. He took a look around and saw that they were in some kind of room. A small settee in the middle and several cushy looking arm chairs and side tables were dotted about. The low lighting made it hard to see any details. "What was that?"

"Apparition," Flitwick explained, "a way of traveling instantly from one place to another. All wizards and witches learn to do it eventually, almost like a muggle driving test."

"Muggle?" Toshiro asked, he'd heard the phrase used in the reports but he would rather have an explanation now he had a source.

"My pardon, I forgot you wouldn't know the term. A muggle is a non-magical person, someone such as your Uncle."

Toshiro nodded. That followed up what it said in the reports. The stealth force had heard the phrase several times while on reconnaissance as well as a few others that Toshiro would investigate later.

_Are you a muggle then Master._

_Probably to these people Hyorinmaru._

"This way Mr Hitsugaya, I promised your Uncle I would have you back in a few hours."

Toshiro nodded and followed Flitwick to the door and outside. They were met with a corridor and a staircase. Toshiro could hear the sounds of people down below. They descended the stairs and came out in a bar packed with people, all of them dressed very similarly to the Professor.

"This way."

Flitwick grabbed Toshiro's hand and guided him through the crowd of people and towards the back of the bar.

"What is this place?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, the easiest way to get to Diagon Alley and the place with the closest apparition point."

They passed through a back door and appeared in a small concrete yard with a brick wall. Flitwick dropped Toshiro's hand and made his way over towards the wall placing a hand up his sleeve and flicking out a long piece of wood.

"Is that your wand?" Toshiro asked. He'd seen several examples in the reports and Urahara had mentioned them once or twice in his monologue, but looking at it now it seemed rather unimpressive.

"Yes, this is my wand, at the end of the day you will have your own."

Flitwick tapped at the bricks of the wall, three up two across and suddenly Toshiro could hear a rumbling then his eyes widened slightly as the bricks melted back to reveal an entrance way and the sounds of people washed over him.

Flitwick smiled slightly, it never ceased to amuse him the amount of wonder that always came with the revealing of Diagon Alley, though he must say the young man was taking it rather well for a muggle born and a foreigner.

"Come Mr Hitsugaya, Diagon Alley awaits."

_Impressive isn't it?_

_Not really._

_Now that's a lie and we both know it._

_Ok maybe I'm a little impressed, though I must say I prefer Seireitei. _

It was true where seireitei was sleek with tall white buildings and clean division barracks Diagon Alley was winding and old, with tall brick buildings that seemed to curve and slope for no reason. The Alley was packed with people and it made Toshiro irritated to have bodies pressed in on all sides of him. He was a solitary creature by nature and didn't really appreciate people coming into his space. Though he must admit there were some wonders here and there. He looked into a few shops as he passed and saw colour changing ink, window displays full of what seemed to be brooms. Small little feats of magic, such as levitating books and other such things. Toshiro couldn't help but admire what these humans had done with their reiatsu, but it paled in comparison as to what some Shinigami were capable though. And they were using reiatsu. Toshiro could feel it in the air, it practically soaked the buildings, they were obviously held up with it, or magic as these wizards liked to call it. He had no doubt that he would be fully capable of using his shikai if he so wished without breaking a sweat, unlike how it would be in any other town in the world of the living. Of course he had his own reiatsu which was vast and still growing, but it was much easier to access if he was in a reiastu rich environment to begin with. Karakura town was an excellent example of that.

Flitwick led him through the Alley, Toshiro took note of some of the shops, there was Eeylops Owl Emporium where quite a bit of squawking and twittering could be heard echoing in its dark depths. There was Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour that had several numbers of young children sat excitedly outside. Toshiro hoped that Fllitwick wouldn't ask him if he wanted one of the cold treats, dealing with children was not really something he liked to do. They passed a doorway and when Toshiro glanced inside it was full of paper, well what looked to be paper, but it was rather heavy and a darker colour that what Toshiro was used to. Pots full of what appeared to be ink lined the shelves and feathers stuck in pots decorated counter tops and displays. Toshiro took notice that the place was called Scribbulus Writing Instruments. That could come in handy later on in the mission, especially when he started on his reports. They kept on walking down the cobbled street until they stopped outside a small building with a window display of a needle and several off cuts of cloth that were weaving themselves together to make all manner of clothing. Toshiro looked up and read the sign.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions?"

"It's the best place in Diagon Alley to get your uniform from Mr Hitsugaya. Come along."

The pair walked into the shop a bell tinkling to sound their arrival.

"Oh Professor Flitwick, what do we owe the pleasure, another set of robes for you? Have the children set fire to the last set already?"

Flitwick chuckled as Toshiro took in the room, his years as a Shinigami taking over as he assessed for dangers and places of concealment. The room was a chaotic mess. Lots of clothes hung from the ceiling and around the walls, seemingly held up by nothing. a small portion of the room held materials and clothes of various colours, styles and textures and near the back were several stools and mirrors, no doubt for fittings.

"I'm happy to say not Madam Malkin, no my robes are still as pristine as you made them. No I'm here for this young man. He needs a set for Hogwarts school robes."

Madam Malkin turned to Toshiro and couldn't help but gasp at the boys stark white hair and turquoise eyes. It was startling colouring. Why did the boy's mother let him dye his hair like that?

"Oh…I see, well come over here dear and we'll get you set up."

She gestured for Toshiro to follow her over to the stools. He sighed and did as she said, hopping up onto one of the stools and doing as instructed, feeling rather uncomfortable when she got her measuring tape out.

"First year dear?"

"Well…"

Toshiro turned to Flitwick who tilted his head with a smile.

"In fact no Madam, young Mr Hitsugaya will be placed in the six year, according to his transfer records."

"Sixth?" Madam Malkin all but shrieked, taking another look at the young boy in front of her, he couldn't be no more than twelve. "But he's so young."

"Hs grades are exemplary, higher than Miss Granger's from what I've seen of them. Of course that is in normal academics, but his Uncle ensured us that Mr Hitsugaya was more than capable for keeping up with the sixth year curriculum."

Madam Malkin looked at Toshiro in awe. Toshiro merely stared straight ahead and tried to ignore her. It wasn't that amazing being so smart. It's not as if he could help learning the way he did. It wasn't as though he went out of his way to be the best or anything. Why did people always have to make a big deal out of it?

_They are merely impressed Master._

_There's nothing to be impressed about._

_Oh why do you say that?_

Toshiro mentally shrugged. _It's all natural ability in the end just like how you can control ice and not fire, it's something you were born with, just like how I was born with the ability to learn. It's normal and so nothing to be in awe over._

Toshiro could feel the dragon snort but he didn't comment again. Toshiro shook his head slightly and tuned back into the conversation.

"…The papers lately. The things they're saying. What's all this about him being the chosen one Flitwick, is it true?"

"Not as I am aware Madam. To me he is just a student, chosen one or not."

"What is that?" Toshiro asked and Madam Malkin and Flitwick turned to Toshiro in confusion.

"What is what dear?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Flitwick gasped and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ah yes, I forgot you wouldn't be up to date on events here in England. We are speaking of Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Toshiro spoke the name, twisting it around his tongue. The words felt strange in his mouth.

"He vanquished You Know Who over fifteen years ago, that was when he was a baby, he lost his parents that night, who tried to defend him. It was a terrible tragedy."

"You Know Who?"

Flitwick paled and looked around carefully. Madam Malkin looked nervous as she tried to concentrate on her needle work.

"We don't usually speak his name but on this occasion... You Know Who is a dark wizard called Voldemort."

Toshiro could feel Madam Malkin shiver and couldn't help but feel intrigued by this Voldemort character.

"He terrorized the wizarding population for years before he was vanquished. Killing muggle after muggle. Muggle born after muggle born."

"Muggle born?"

"People born of muggles and not from a wizarding family. Those born of wizarding families are known as pure bloods."

Toshio nodded and waited for Flitwick to continue.

"He and his group of followers known as the Death Eater's hunted down any muggle born they could find, believing that they shouldn't be a part of our society. Eventually Voldemort attacked Lilly and James Potter and killed them on October 31st. he also went to kill their son Harry. But instead was destroyed himself. I don't know the details of the incident. But that is the gist."

"And now?" Toshiro asked.

"A year ago it was claimed he had returned. Harry Potter swore blind that he saw the man resurrect himself, but no one wanted to believe him. He was dismissed. But a few months ago there was an attack at the Ministry and You Know Who was sighted again for the first time in fifteen years."

Toshiro took in the information, digesting it and turning it over in his head.

"So this Harry Potter, he is the one to save you all?"

Flitwick winced but Madam Malkin nodded her head in earnest.

"He is the boy who lived, he's the only one who can stop You Know Who."

"On his own?"

"He's done it before and he was only a baby."

"I doubt that," Toshiro muttered but kept the comment to himself.

"How old is this chosen one then?"

"He will be in his sixth year at Hogwarts this year."

Toshiro froze as he processed that.

"He'll be sixteen?"

Flitwick noticed the hard glare from the boy and felt the need to bow his head in shame.

"Yes."

Toshiro couldn't believe it. These wizards were relying on a child to save them?

_You're a child Master._

_Not the same Hyorinmaru. I have been alive for countless of these humans life times. Plus I have been trained to do what I do. I'm not a school boy trying to save the world. That's a fast way to get you and many others killed. What are these wizards thinking?_

_They're frightened._

_It's no excuse. _

Whilst Toshiro spoke to Hyorinmaru Flitwick was quick to change the subject too something lighter and Madam Malkin scurried away to gather the material for Toshiro's robes. About twenty minutes later. Toshiro and Flitwick left Madam Malkin's with the promise that Toshiro's robes would be sent directly to Urahara's address.

_He better not experiment on them _

_Could you stop him if he tried Master? _

Toshiro ignored the last comment and instead focused around him. Flitwick took him to look for a cauldron and Toshiro was quick to pick one, not wanting to get too bogged down in all the nonsense. They moved on to potion ingredients and vials before heading for Flourish and Blotts as Flitwick called it for his books.

"Excuse me Professor?"

"Yes Mr Hitsugaya?"

"Pardon me for asking but how am I paying for all of this? My Uncle didn't give me any money before we left and I have yet to pay for anything. You seem to have been doing that."

It was true, Flitwick had paid for everything since stepping into the Alley. Pulling out coins from a small little sack that he brought forth from his sleeve.

"Ah yes that. Well your Uncle had several hundred yen converted into gallons after our first correspondence. He insisted that whoever came to collect you was to bring enough money from the vault he had set up to pay for this trip. Before I leave you today I will give you the details of the vault to pass on to your Uncle."

Toshiro nodded, Urahara was a sneaky bastard. Trust him to have set everything up that way.

_It does make things easier Master. Did you see the bank? We passed by it earlier?_

Toshiro had indeed seen the bank earlier. A tall white building that reminded him of those of Seireitei only with white pillars and words carved into the side. The wizards really didn't like people steeling from them.

Toshiro and Flitwick quickly gathered all of Toshiro's books. Toshiro insisted on acquiring all of the books form first through to sixth year on every subject taught at Hogwarts. The assistant was rather shocked and even Flitwick was dubious, but Toshiro was firm. He would definitely read them before the start of term. It was not like he had anything better to do during his time at Urahara's.

As they walked further along the street Toshiro noticed a good number of humans gathered around on particular store. It was tall like the others, but where the others were a normal dull grey colour, this one was deck out in red and yellow, so it practically exploded into the face of customer's walking past on the street. Oohs and aahs echoed throughout the crowd, most of them being young children or teenagers, but there were a good number of adults as well. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and wondered what all the fuss was about.

"That's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Toshiro turned to Flitwick who was smiling brightly at him.

"Come again?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, it's a joke shop run by the Weasley twins, they went to Hogwarts and should be in their final year if their mother had anything to say about it. They were always trouble makers, but it's good to see the pair of them doing well."

Toshiro mused over what Flitwick had said.

_A joke shop?_

_They are supposed to be fun Master._

_I can think of far more productive things to do with my time than run a joke shop Hyorinmaru. _

_That's because you don't know what fun is Master._

Toshiro did not miss the teasing lilt in Hyorinmaru's voice and felt the need to growl in irritation at the dragon. Of course he knew what fun was. He'd had plenty of it before he supposed. Back when he lived with his Grandmother, they had had fun together, even if she was old. And he still had fun now, he supposed, what with chasing Matsumoto around the office every day that could count as fun, he guessed, when it wasn't aggravating. Plus the paper work…

_I don't think anyone else would consider that fun Master, more of a chore._

_I like it._

_For now Master, just wait until you get older._

_I am not a child._

"Would you like to go inside?"

"What?" Toshiro asked confused, driving his attention back to Flitwick, he had been so caught up in is argument with Hyorinmaru he'd never noticed that the Professor had been talking to him.

Flitwick smiled kindly and gestured towards the brightly coloured building.

"Would you like to go in? I'm sure we have enough money for you to get a trick or to."

Toshiro's already pale complexion seemed to go even whiter. Go in there? With all the noise and the bodies and annoying children? Was this Professor mad?

"No thank you," Toshiro said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from the building as though blocking it from his sight.

Flitwick's smile dimmed and he stared at the young man in confusion.

"It's no trouble if you want to…"

"I said no, I'm not into jokes."

It was true. Toshiro had been on the receiving end of a number of jokes back when he lived with his Grandmother, none of them had been very nice and he had not seen the humour in them. Some had been rather cruel.

Flitwick frowned at him before shrugging and continuing up the street. Toshiro followed on behind, much quieter and sombre than before. 

Eventually their shopping was done. The Alley was starting to grow quiet and the sky was darkening.

"It's getting late. Lucky we only have one more stop."

The pair of them headed towards the end of the Alley and stopped in front of a shabby looking shop. The window display was simple. Just a long brown wand sat on a purple cushion. The sign above the entrance read Ollivander's.

Flitwick pushed open the door and stepped inside. Toshiro followed and saw the room was pretty bare. A small spindly stool was in one corner and facing him was a counter top and what looked to be shelves behind disappearing back into the shop.

"Ah Filius how good to see you. 15 inches, unicorn hair, oak wood. Good for charm work and anything with finesse, though I do think the length was rather long for you."

"Ollivander."

Toshiro saw a man appear from behind the shelves and make his way out from behind the counter. He was an old man, with white hair and a heavily lined face, his eyes where a milky colour, almost like the colour of the moon at night. He stared straight at Toshiro. His face nether showing surprise or awe. Toshiro was quiet taken aback by the look. That wasn't how he was normally received.

"And this must be Mr Hitsugaya. I must say I have never had a Japanese customer before. This will be rather interesting I think."

A sparkle came into the old man's eye and Toshiro felt his guard go up and Hyorinmaru stir into life at his Master's anxiety.

"Take a seat Filius and we'll get stared."

Flitwick bowed to the man before taking a seat on the spindly stool. Ollivander turned to Toshiro.

"Please hold out your wand arm."

Toshiro frowned. Wand arm? Which arm was that? It could be either arm.

_You can hold and fight with your zanpakuto left or right handed Master. But I'd pick the stronger more dominate hand._

_Good idea Hyorinmaru. _

Toshiro held out his right hand and Ollivander quickly produced a length of measuring tape and quickly started to measure along the length of his arm.

"Wands come in many shapes and sizes. There are also different magical cores. Such as unicorn hair, phoenix feathers and dragon heart strings."

Toshiro winced at the roar Hyorinmaru gave off at the last comment. He felt his own anger rise as well. These wizards were killing dragons? How dare they?

_I will rip them apart._

_Calm down Hyorinmaru. _

Toshiro heard the dragon huff but could still feel the simmering anger. He turned his dark icy gaze on the shop owner and asked quietly.

"Do you kill these animals?"

Ollivander looked taken aback by the question for a moment before replying.

"No, most of the cores are willing given, the unicorns and phoenixes donate regularly. The dragon heart strings are offered once the animal has died, none are taken while still living."

Toshiro didn't say anything.

_Thieves._

_They don't see it that way Hyorinmaru. _

_They think dragon's as animals. Mindless beasts._

Toshiro sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

_I'm sure that's not true._

Hyorinmaru didn't answer and Toshiro tried his best to send as much comfort as he could to his zanpakuto spirit.

"Mr Hitssugaya?"

"Yes?"

Ollivander frowned at him and clicked his fingers causing the tape that had been in the process of measuring around his head to drop to the floor and speed back to his hand. Ollivander dashed behind the counter and started to leaf through boxes, muttering to himself as he discarded one after the other. Eventually he pulled one out, opening the lid, bringing out the wand and tossing it to Toshiro, who caught it easily. He was a trained shinigami after all.

"Try this one, unicorn hair 10 inches, holly wood."

Toshiro didn't move just looked at the wand in confusion.

"What are you waiting for young man, give it a wave."

Toshiro shot a glance at Flitwick, who nodded at him in encouragement. Toshiro raised the wand hesitantly but before he could even wave the thing, it exploded in his hand in a bright flash of icy blue light. Toshiro dropped the wand in shock where it clattered against the floor and the two remaining occupants of the room jumped in fright at the sound.

"What the…?" Flitwick exclaimed.

"Not that one then," Ollivander said and waved his hand. The wand jumped from the floor and onto the desk where it lay slightly smoking.

"My apologise," Toshiro said quickly recovering from his shock and offering the shop keeper a small bow of apology.

"No need young man happens all the time. Now this one, phoenix feather, 14 inches, maple, give it a try."

And so it continued. Ollivander dashing through his shelves and producing wands at top speed, tossing them over to the white haired Captain, who barely got a chance to hold them before they either exploded or did something else rather distressing. One started pouring out boiling hot water from the tip, causing Flitwick and Ollivander to quickly scramble to vanish the stuff. Another exploded so quickly that Toshiro was lucky it didn't burn his hand. Toshiro was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to even have one of these wands, they seemed more trouble than they were worth.

"Dragon heart string, 9 inches, beech wood."

Toshiro barely had time to register what Ollivander had said before his fingers were curled around yet another wand. A roar echoed in the back of his mind and Toshiro had to screw his eyes shut as Hyorinmaru let out an ice shaking roar and took flight in his inner world spreading his wings menacingly. The wand shuddered and blasted out a wave of ice that enveloped the room and crept across the floor, freezing everything it touched.

"Drop the wand!" Flitwick cried and Toshiro was quick to do as asked.

The wand fell to the floor with a clatter and the ice stopped its rampage, but the damage had been done. Ice covered the whole floor and was creeping up the counter. The spindly chair Flitwick had been sat on was starting to freeze and Professor was stood on top of it to stop the frost from catching his feet. Some of the shelves in the back of Ollivander's shop had also been caught, icicles hanging from the wooden beams.

_Hyorinmaru?! _Toshiro scolded the dragon. He knew his zanpakuto spirit had something to do with this.

_That wand had a dragon inside it._

_A dragon heart string._

Toshiro felt the great dragon shrug. _The same thing, the essence of the dragon was inside its heart and I will not share my Master with another. Be it dragon, phoenix or unicorn. _

_Are you the reason those wands…_

_I will not share you Master. _Hyorinmaru's growl echoed around the icy plane and Toshiro sighed. Sometimes it was hard having such an overprotective zanpakuto spirit. Then again he didn't know what he would do without the dragon, so maybe he would just let it slide.

"This isn't going to work," Toshiro said turning to the two men.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Mr Hitsugaya, what do you…"

"None of these wands will work for me."

Ollivander gasped and then started to splutter angrily. Flitwick gaped in shock.

"H…how dare you! I have been making wands for witches and wizards for years and I have never once failed to equip someone with a wand. I will not fail now!"

"Mr Hitsugaya how can you say such a thing?"

Toshiro raised a hand and the two men fell silent. Channelling his Captain persona he quietly addressed the two.

"Something is rejecting the wands. I don't know what or how, but something is preventing the wands from being able to channel my rei…magic."

Ollivander's brow creased into a frown and Flitwick looked on intrigued.

"Something is stopping the wands from connecting?" Ollivander asked slowly, as though trying to wrap his head around the problem.

Toshiro nodded.

"Do you feel different when you hold the wands Mr Hitsugaya? I mean, do certain wands make your magic, stronger or weaker, or react more violently?"

"Dragon heart strings are to most violent, you saw the result of that and I believe that was the first dragon heart string wand I had been given?"

Ollivander nodded solemnly.

"I had a feeling dragon heart string would not have a positive result with you, but I thought it best to try anyway, I have been proven wrong a number of times. Your magic was the least temperamental with the unicorn hair, but still I don't think one would suit you and you would have a hard time channelling any magic through any of the usual cores we use. This really is quiet fascinating."

_Ask the wand maker if he can make a wand out of any kind of core? Does it have to be phoenix feather's or unicorn hairs?_

"Can you use any core to make a wand?" Toshiro asked repeating Hyorinmaru's question.

Ollivander tapped his finger to his chin in thought.

"I could in theory make a wand out of any core. Phoenix's feathers, unicorn hairs and dragon heart strings are the most used because they are some of the most powerful creatures into the magical world, meaning they have the most ambient magic and are good for channelling a wizard or witches magic through. I have known some wand makers to use veela hair and viper tongues before, some with better results than others."

_Give him some of your hair._

_Why?_

_We are connected Master. You are my Shinigami and I am your zanpakuto, it is I who you channel your reiatsu through in battle, it is I who gives you the power of your shikai and bankai. It is only natural that I should be the core of your wand._

_But how can you do that, it will be my hair I'm giving not yours?_

_Like I said we are connected Master, you are me and I am you, we share a soul. If your hair is used to make the core of a wand it is as good as mine. I will be able to help you channel reiatsu through it. It would work similar to your zanpakuto. _

Toshiro was still slightly sceptical but did as Hyorinmaru said. Quickly he ripped a few strands of hair from his head and held them out to Ollivander.

"Could you make a wand out of this?"

Ollivander looked stunned.

"I…I…"

"Mr Hitsugaya what do you mean?"

"I want to know if Mr Ollivander can make a wand using my own hair. I can't channel my magic through any of the magic cores provided here and I doubt I would have better results with the more obscure ones. I have no trouble producing magic and I can control it to a degree without a wand though it lacks finesse. If Mr Ollivander can make a wand with my hair it would be just the same as though I was not using a wand but could provide me with the detailed fineness I lack when without one."

Toshiro didn't know if what he had said was true or not. In fact he had just garbled together an argument based on what he knew from listening to Ollivander and taking into account what Hyorinmaru had said. The wand maker stared at the young Captain seemingly stunned speechless.

"Could you?" Toshiro asked again, more sharply than before.

Ollivander jumped and shook his head before focusing back on Toshiro.

"In theory yes. But I have never attempted to create a wand with human hair before. It has never been powerful enough to act as a conduit, even for the wizard or witches own magic."

"Well now's the time to try."

Toshiro thrust the hairs into Ollivander's hand who merely stared at them with a bewildered expression.

"I have no preference to length or wood, do what you think is best Mr Ollivander."

Ollivander seemed to snap out of his daze and a challenging gleam came to his eyes.

"Of course Mr Hitsugaya, your wand will be made within the week, what is your address so I can owl the wand to you on completion?"

Toshiro rattled off Urahara's address quickly and Ollivander nodded before pocketing the hairs.

"Your wand shall be ready within a week; you have my word on that Mr Hitsugaya."

Toshiro nodded and Ollivander eyed the young man with wonder for a moment.

"I must say that it has been many years since I have had to customise a wand for a customer. I would be lying if I said I am not looking forward to the challenge your wand will no doubt be to make. But I stand by my words, the wand chooses the wizard and for some unfortunate souls those wands are not yet with us, but I will soon remedy that Mr Hitsugaya."

Toshiro bowed and after a quick exchange between Flitwick and Ollivander the pair quickly left the shop and started walking down the less than busy Alley, most of the families having made their way home.

They made their way back through the arch way and into the Leaky Cauldron. Flitwick stopped to speak to the bar tender before leading Toshiro back into the room they had arrived in.

Flitwick grinned at Toshiro before offering his hand. Toshiro didn't want to take the thing but had no choice if he wanted to get back to Urahara's. With some hesitation he gripped the small half goblins hand and gritted his teeth as he felt the world spin and start to squeeze him like a lemon. The feeling vanished quickly and Toshiro let out a breath and looked around. They were right outside Urahara's shop. It was dark out and the street lamps were the only illumination available to the pair of them.

"Well here we are," Flitwick said with a grin.

"Yes. Thank your for today Professor," Toshiro said and bowed to the small man, as was his custom. His Grandmother would skin his hide if he didn't keep his manners, even if this Professor wouldn't understand them.

"It's quiet alright Mr Hitsugaya, I hope you have enjoyed today, I had an excellent time, you were great company."

Toshiro eyed the Professor for a moment and found that he was being completely sincere in his words. Toshiro found that strange. This creature found Toshiro's company pleasant, most of the time people found him difficult to get along with, what with his icy personality. Even Momo found it hard to be continually in his presence and she was like his sister.

"Thank you sir, I to have enjoyed your company, will I see you again?"

"Oh I expect you will Mr Hitsugaya, as you no doubt know I work at Hogwarts, I'm the Charms Professor, and you have been put forward for my class, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better."

Toshiro felt his lips twitch at that, for some reason he found that thought agreeable.

"Now, your supplies should arrive tomorrow or within this week, they will be no later than that. Try and study the books as best you can and if possible get some practise in. I don't know how it works in Japan, but underage magic in Britain is forbidden, you may need to ask for permission to practice."

"My Uncle will see to it."

In fact Toshiro had no idea if Urahara could see to it or not, but magic was like reiatsu and they had never been detected before. He doubted that any magic uses in Japan even knew of their existence and would just write of any strange occurrences as something normal. Japan was a very spiritual country after all.

"Good, good. Do your best and I will see you on the 1st of September. Here."

Flitwick delved a hand into his robe pocket and brought out a thick envelope which he handed to Toshiro.

"Your letter to Hogwarts. I know that you already accepted the invite and that it was your Uncle that approached us, but every child coming to Hogwarts gets one, I felt you deserved the same. Inside are instruction for the train and the time of departure, also the school booklist. That could be handy during your reading."

"Train?" Toshiro asked in curiosity.

"The Train to Hogwarts, all the student's catch it. It leaves for London's Kings Cross at 11 am on the 1st of September."

"How will I…"

"Someone will come and collect you and take you to the train station, just like how we travelled today." Toshiro winced; he was not looking forward to that.

"Why can't I just go straight to Hogwarts instead of taking the train?"

"All the students get the train, it's an experience Mr Hitsugaya and you should take them while you have the chance, you never know when they will stop."

Toshiro nodded but was still not convinced. Flitwick merely smiled and stepped back.

"I will see you on September 1st then."

"Will it be you picking me up?" Toshiro asked.

Flitwick shrugged, "who knows young man."

He waved his hand and turned on his heel and with a pop he vanished from sight. Toshiro sighed and stared at the empty space left by the small Professor. What is it with older people always trying to sound so cryptic, why couldn't he have given him a straight answer.

_Who knows Master._

_You're just as bad Hyorinmaru. You never give me a straight answer, even when you say you are._

_But Master, I am old, it is my right to be cryptic as much as I like._

Toshiro huffed and made his way inside. As he slid open the door the sounds of shouting and crashing could be heard from the back along with Urahara's distinct whining voice. Toshiro sighed. This was just going to be a great stay.

Please read and review xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter Two. I just want to thank everyone who Reviewed and also those who Followed and Favorited the story, I can't believe the response I've gotten for just one chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro mind speech/spells_

Chapter 2

Train Meetings

"Can I just borrow…"

"No."

"I promise not to break it."

"That's what you said about the books, so no, I already had to glue the pages back together after you got so excited and ripped them out."

Urahara pouted and whined in annoyance.

"You're no fair Hitsugaya Taichou."

Toshiro sighed a week had passed swiftly since his shopping trip with Professor Flitwick. As the small half goblin had said his books and supplies had all arrived with in the first week, the books the very next day, much to Urahara's delight. Toshiro had been lucky he'd even managed to get a look in before the crazed ex Shinigami was secreting them up to his room. Toshiro had been rather surprised when he had finally been able to start reading them; he was shocked at the amount of spells, as the wizards called them, and the amount of things they could accomplish. Some were rather interesting, such as transfiguring objects, but others seemed rather strange, why would someone want to have a spell to cut their own nose hair and straighten their teeth? The rest of his things had trickled in as the week went by. First his books then his cauldron, followed by his parchments, quills and ink. After came his potion ingredients, scales and telescope, plus his robes, much to the amusement of Urahara and Yoruichi, who forced him to parade about the shop in them, under the pretence of making sure they fit. But finally the week had ended and Toshiro was relaxing in the kitchen with a steaming cup of green tea.

"I didn't know you liked green tea Hitsugaya Taichou?" Ururu said filling up his cup again.

"It's soothing."

"It's weird," Jinta exclaimed and Toshiro shot him a glare.

"Now, now children let's all calm down, Toshiro's only here for another week," Urahara said with a grin.

Before Toshiro could say anything a tapping caught his attention. He turned and saw a large grey owl outside the window, its beak tapping at the glass as it flapped its wings awkwardly, it looked to be carrying something.

"Is that an owl?" Tessai said as Toshiro got up and went to the window. Toshiro remembered what Flitwick had said about owls, that they carried mail in the wizarding world and were used instead of the muggle post system. He quickly let the tired creature inside where it landed on the table in a heap, a long box tied to its leg. Ururu offered the animal some bread to eat while Toshiro extracted the box from the animal and sat back at the small round table.

The others crowded around as he lifted the lid.

"Is that it?"

"It looks so pretty."

"Why is it so long?"

"I thought you said they were made of wood?"

Toshiro frowned; he had not been expecting this when he saw his wand for the first time, for that was what it was. It was long, much longer than any of the ones he had tried in the shop. It had an engraved grip in the handle, with swirling patterns running around the edge that looked almost like snowflakes. But the strangest thing about the wand was that it was pure white, almost like the colour of his hair. It was startling to look at, and stood out starkly against the purple interior of the box.

"There's a letter."

Toshiro quickly snatched it before Urahara could get his slimy hands all over it. His name was written in elegant script on the envelope and was sealed with a thick purple wax seal. Toshiro quickly slit it open, pulled out the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr Hitsugaya__._He read.

_After a hard week I now have the distinct pleasure of giving you your wand. I will say that I have never had such a hard time with someone's wand than what I have had with yours. This is what has driven me to write you this letter, to explain in detail the properties that make up this wand. One of the finest creations I have ever made. _

_First to note is that the wand is 17 inches long, a rarity among wands, as the standard highest length is being only fourteen inches. I was forced to make the wand longer as the balance kept going off. Having a balanced wand is important for tricky spell work and having an unbalanced wand can cause any number of accidents to occur._

_The second and perhaps the most startling thing about the wand is the colour. Never before have I made a wand this colour. Of course I have used silver birch as a wood and the colour is slightly lighter, but never has a wand been white. The wood itself is from a fir tree, again not standard issue for a wand, but as I tested many different types of wood with the hair you provided I discovered that none were suitable, in fact most of them cracked and started to freeze over in places. I deduced that a sturdier wood was needed, one that could withstand cold temperatures and thus I turned to fir tree wood. But again that does not explain the colour, as fir tree wood is the same colour as any normal wood. The incident occurred when I had finally managed to get the wand to stabilise and seated the hair directly into the core of the wand. I had just cut it to 17 inches when a sudden burst of cold magic spilled right from the wand. I have to tell you Mr Hitsugaya I have never seen anything like it in my life. One moment your wand was the normal brown of any wand I had ever created the next it was stark white. I couldn't believe my eyes. And the presence I felt from it, it was like I could feel frost creeping up my skin. Truly it was an experience. _

_I added the distinct handle to help with your grip, what with the wand being so long, the decoration I added for free. _

_I write you this to tell you that never have I had a wand so temperamental and stubborn, and such a joy to make. I expect to see great things from you in the future Mr Hitsugaya and please if you have any issues with it, please come and see me. I would be most happy to see your wand again, one of my greatest feats._

_Yours in gratitude._

_Garrick Ollivander_

_Wandmaker first class_

"Temperamental and stubborn? That dose sound like our young Taichou now doesn't it?"

"Shut up Urahara," Toshiro snapped before folding the letter closed and looking down at the wand. He could tell what Ollivander had meant by the presence of the thing, it really did radiate quite a bit of cold reiatsu.

_It is an extension of myself._

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru?_

_It is like your zanpakuto. It feels like our reiatsu because it was made from our reiatsu. You will have no troubles performing this wizarding magic with that wand. _

…_._

Toshiro had been sceptical at first but after a day of trial and error he found that Hyorinmaru's prediction had been spot on. Performing magic with the wand was simple; in fact it was much easier to understand than kido, the premise behind spells being fairly easy. Say the words with intent and wave the wand in the correct hand movements and presto you have magic. Toshiro didn't know why, but he felt rather disappointed that it wasn't as hard as he had thought. He had quickly worked his way through all of the first year spells and books by the end of his first day with the wand. Well he wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. His memory being able to memorise the words and wand movements with ease and handling a wand was no different to using his zanpakuto, both required a delicate hand but a strong wrist. He didn't see how these wizards took a year to grasp these simple things; it was all just memory after all. Urahara had offered him to use the secret training room, which was not so secret any more, under the building and Toshiro had been quick to take him up on the offer. The larger space enabled him to use more power and truly see what magic could do. He sped through the second and third year books and dove into the fourth and fifth. As he approached the end of the week he was pretty confident in spells across the board and was working his way through the sixth year material. The only problem he foresaw having was with potions. Not for lack of understanding the material, he fully understood the theory and memorised the recipes with ease. No, it was the lack of practical practise that had him worried. He'd never had to cook for himself before, his Grandmother having done all of that when he lived at home, and in the division the lower members dealt with the feeding of all the division that included himself. He'd never trusted Matsumoto to feed him, or teach him to cook. So he was left with reading through the many recipe books and hoping that understanding the theory would be enough to get him through the class unscathed.

During the week an increase of visitors had appeared at Urahara's shop. The humans who hung around Karakura town had come around to see what was going on much to Toshiro's displeasure. He guessed that he must have been over broadcasting his reiatsu with his practise as the day before he was set to leave he was visited by the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki while he was down in the underground training room.

"_Reducto!_" Toshiro said softly and flicked his wand at a nearby boulder causing it to explode in a shower of stone.

"That's impressive."

"What do you want Kurosaki?"

Toshiro watched as the orange hair substitute weaved his way towards him, looking about at the various remains of other boulders. Toshiro had been practising with that particular spell for a while, trying to determine if the strength of the spell varied by the amount of reiatsu he pumped into it. His answer was yes, it did and he'd had quite a successful morning.

"I heard you were in town."

"From whom no one knows I'm here but Urahara."

"Rukia mention you had a mission and were staying with him for a while."

Toshiro scowled. Damn Kuchiki sticking her nose into to his business.

"What do you want?"

Kurosaki shrugged.

"Just thought I'd see what it was all about. It's rare a Captain goes on a mission."

"And because of that most Captain Missions are secret and are not supposed to be talked about."

Ichigo snorted.

"Good luck with that, I've already had my ear talked off by Urahara. He can't shut up about wizards and magic and all the books you brought back from your little trip. Trust me Toshiro your mission isn't going to stay secret for long around here."

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you," Toshiro growled as his brow furrowed in annoyance. Really he should have known that Urahara couldn't be expected to keep his mouth shut. That man was more of a gossip than the entire Woman's Shinigami Society and they had Matsumoto as a member.

Ichigo raised his hands in mock surrender but his face remained serious. Toshiro thought for a moment about forcing him to leave, but the substitute was far too stubborn for that. He'd just come back again tomorrow or the next day until Toshiro caved in and talked about the damn mission. The white haired Captain sighed; things just always had to be so complicated.

And so Toshiro spilled his mission to Ichigo Kurosaki. Toshiro telling the orange haired teen all about what he had seen throughout Diagon Allley and what he had been able to learn about the humans while he was there. Even though the books he had bought were good for learning they had a complete lack of information about the wizarding world. Toshiro had eagerly dived into the history books once he had found them, but they seemed more to concentrate on creatures and goblin wars than on actual events in wizarding history. Toshiro had found that frustrating and told Ichigo so. When Toshiro told Ichigo about what he had learned of Harry Potter, the substitute was of the same mind as the white haired Captain, in fact he had openly scoffed.

"They were saved by a baby?"

"If what Flitwick and Madam Malkin said was true, also there is an account in one of the history books I had bought. There's a whole chapter dedicated to the boy."

To say Toshiro had found that rather disconcerting would be a lie. Most Captains and soul reapers were written about after they had died, again. It kept things simple and clean, plus most of their deeds were automatically recorded anyway. But he didn't like the idea of someone chronicling his life before he had passed. The thought was rather morbid.

"And he's what? Sixteen now? And he's supposed to save them again?"

Toshiro nodded.

"There was not many mentioning's of the war while I was in Diagon Alley. I think Flitwick was trying to down play it so I wouldn't get scared and run off. But honestly I would have thought there would be some level of security patrolling the place; I didn't see anyone who fit that description. It was almost as if they didn't fully believe that this terrorist was out there."

"Is that what this Voldemort guy is? A terrorist?"

Toshiro shrugged.

"Seems like it to me. From what I've managed to read on him he was of a pro pure blood stance."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but Toshiro waved his question away.

"Don't ask. Anyway, he believed in these policies and in order to further them he killed anyone who stood in his way or didn't fit into his view of wizarding society."

"Why didn't these wizards just kill him?"

"They couldn't, he was too strong."

"And yet he was defeated by a baby."

Toshiro felt his lips twitch but resisted the urge to smile.

"To be honest this war has really nothing to do with me. My mission is reconnaissance and to find out what I can about the school and wizarding society and also to investigate the raise in Hollow activity, then I will leave. This is all so we can monitor them and the situation better; we do not what another Quincy incident."

Ichigo winced and Toshiro couldn't blame him. His human friend Uryu was the last of the Quincy and hated Shinigami, they didn't want something like what happened to the young man's people to happen again. So Toshiro would monitor these wizards and if they became a threat to the balance they would have the time to find a better response than just wiping them out.

"If you have any trouble with these wizards you just let me know. You may be there to monitor them but if you get dragged into something send for help, I'll come."

"I doubt I will need your assistance Kurosaki, I am a Captain. Besides I'm not planning on being dragged into anything. This war has nothing to do with us. Unless it directly affects the mission, I have been ordered to stay out."

Ichigo snorted, "Whatever."

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing."

"No Kurosaki you have something to say, say it."

"You've never been able to stay out of something in all the time I've known you Hitsugaya _Taichou," _Ichigo stressed the word Taichou heavily which caused Toshiro to scowl.

"You can't help but want to help others out; it's in your nature. Even if you have been ordered to stay out of it you'll still do it. I'm just telling you if you find yourself in too deep you can call on me. No need to tell the Head Captain and put a black spot on your ooh so white record."

Toshiro huffed and turned away ignoring the young male, but inside he couldn't help but feel happy. Kurosaki was willing to help him with no questions asked. It felt kind of…nice.

_Is my young Master finally admitting that Ichigo Kurosaki is nice? The world must be ending._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

_I'm glad you're finally letting people in again Master._

Toshiro ignored his dragon and instead directed his attention to practising his spells again. He even offered Ichigo the chance to watch and was quickly took up on the offer. The rest of the day passed quickly with Ichigo being very impressed with how far Toshiro had advanced in less than two weeks.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Toshiro filled out his first reports and sent them off to Seireitei with what he had learned. When he finally came out of his room he went and sat in the kitchen and was just about to indulge in another cup of green tea when Urahara dumped something in front of him.

"What is that?"

"Our message system. Good isn't it?"

"What is it supposed to be? Some form of demon?"

"I'll have you know I'm offended by that remark."

Toshiro simply rolled his aqua marine eyes; he doubted the man was ever offended by anything.

"Ever since that owl came with your wand I've been trying to recreate it," Urahara said with a gleam of excitement, "of course I could have just used a real owl or got you too purchase one put this seemed much more fun, let me introduce the first mod soul owl."

Toshiro looked down at the now identified owl. It was rather small for an owl and pitch black in colour with wide silver eyes. It really didn't look like any sort of owl Toshiro had had the chance to see and going past the Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley had given him the chance to see many.

"How will this thing be any better than me sending my reports with a regular owl?"

"Well…"

"Oi kid I'll have you know I can travel ten times as fast as any of those feathered monsters you call owls," a harsh feminine voice said.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and looked down at the owl, whose silver eyes glared at him.

"Did you just speak?"

"Course I did," the owl scoffed snapping its beak angrily in Toshiro's direction, "You're not too bright for a Shinigami."

_Why that little…_

_It's cute._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

Just as Toshiro was about to swat the little menace Urahara quickly cut in.

"I told you it's a mod soul owl. The actual body is just a gigai that I made in the likeness of an owl; I then placed one of my own home made mod souls inside. I designed her just for this mission. She's fully equipped with the usual mod soul specs, so that little owl can move pretty fast, about one hundred times faster than a regular owl in flight and I believe they are no slouches. Plus she's got the added bonus of being able to avoid detection, as well as a high intelligence in case of interception. I think she's perfect for this."

Toshiro eyed the little owl on the table that stared at him with equal intensity.

"What should I call you?"

"How should I know, he didn't give me a name," the owl gestured with her head at Urahara who merely grinned, "said you got to choose seen as I was going to be your pet and all."

Toshiro didn't know what to do. He'd never had a pet before and Hyorinmaru didn't count, plus he already had a name. His Grandmother had taught him that names were important, that they helped shape who you were. Toshiro suddenly felt a great deal of pressure naming the little owl mod soul.

"How about Lucy? Ethel? Sarah? They're all good English names."

"No."

"Spot? Blackie? Swift?"

"No just shut up!" Toshiro snapped and Urahara quickly retreated as the air started to turn frigid. Toshiro took a breath before turning his attention back to the owl. She really was dark, he black feathers almost melding into one another. Blackie wouldn't be an inappropriate name for her. But he was not going with one of Urahara's suggestions, plus it was rather plain. Her eyes shone like two stars on a cloudless night, bright and dazzling. But star didn't seem right either, that was too bright of a name for a creature that seemed to embody the night so much. Wait.

"Yoru." Toshiro said with finality.

Urahara scratched his chin and eyed the small Captain in thought.

"Night? Seems rather simple."

"The best names often are," Toshiro replied looking at the little owl, who had cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Yoru? It will do I suppose. Better than spot anyway."

Toshiro couldn't help a grin twitching at his lips. He thought he might quiet liked this mod soul after all.

….

Later that night Urahara and Tessai set out a large meal for Toshiro's last night. Toshiro felt kind of sad to be leaving. In the two weeks of his stay there he had grown comfortable. Even the children didn't get on his nerves as much; he was not looking forward to leaving. His mission would truly start then and he would have no time to relax.

He went to bed that night after releasing Yoru out into the sky for a hunt, he had confidence that she would know when to come back. He had packed his truck. An item Flitwick had insisted that he attain, earlier. He quickly settled down to get what sleep he could.

The next day dawned bright and early. Toshiro was up with the sun, strapping Hyorinmaru securely to his back and dragging his truck out of the back and into the shop, ready and waiting for whoever would come to pick him up. Toshiro held a secret hope that it would be Flitwick, he was comfortable with the little half goblin and was in no doubt that he could get more information out of him in the near future.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

Urahara smiled. He was the only one to stand with him, the others having their chores to do, plus getting ready to open the shop once Toshiro had left.

Toshiro checked his soul phone, which had been upgraded thanks to Urahara's meddling hands. It was nearly 10:30 am. Flitwick had said the train left at 11 am. He hoped these wizards were on time. Toshiro could not abide being late for anything.

A faint popping noise came to Toshiro's ears and a minute later there was a knock on the shoji door.

"Come in," Urahara called exuberantly and slowly the door slide back.

"Good morning I am here to escort a Mr Hitsugaya to London Kings cross."

The voice was deep and almost lyrical; Toshiro got the sense of a brooding personality. A foot passed the threshold and Toshiro looked up to see his escort.

The man was tall, taller than Urahara and that was hard to do, the same height as Kyoraku Taichou. His black hair was long and greasy and fell in strands about his face. Long black robes that seemed to flutter in the slight breeze like bat wings, covered a lean pale from and dark coal black eyes peered out of a pasty face. They shot around the room at lightning speed before landing on Toshiro; the man's lip seemed to curl as he took in Toshiro's bright white hair and the hilt of his zanpakuto that still rested on his back.

"I am Severus Snape, potions Professor of Hogwarts."

Urahara bounded forward like a man possessed and held out his hand in the traditional English greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Snape, I'm Urahara and this is my nephew Toshiro. Thank you for taking him to the station for us. Getting to London at this time of the year would be so difficult."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man's light tone and extracted his hand from his surprisingly firm grip. His eyes slid back to the boy. Severus had a hard time keeping the shock out of his face as he took in the boy's features. Of course he had been for warned by Flitwick but he couldn't help but think that the half goblin had been exaggerating. But looking at the child now, he was safe to say that Flitwick's report had been spot on. He truly did have incredible features for an Asian born boy. His eyes slid further back and caught a glimpse of the long sword the boy carried. Flitwick had told him about that as well. Apparently the boy had refused to take it off for the trip to Diagon Alley. Albus had told him that he had asked the boy's Uncle about the young man running an after school club that focused on the art, he thought Albus had called it kendo. But he didn't think the child would be running around with the thing strapped to his back. He could only imagine Albus's face when he saw the thing practically attached to the child and most likely said child refusing to take it off. It would be worth a few laughs if nothing else.

Toshiro stared at the Professor and bowed slightly in greeting.

"Thank you for taking me to the station."

"It's no problem at all, you have your supplies?"

"Hai everything is in the trunk."

"Toshiro is always prepared aren't you nephew?" Urahara skipped back over to the young Captain and before he could move away ruffled his hair into even more of a mess.

"Stop that," Toshiro snapped slapping the man's hand from his head and glaring at him. Severus took in the display and couldn't help but feel amused.

"Well we had best be going. The train leaves in less than half an hour and we still have to get you on to the train."

Toshiro nodded and quickly held out his arm before giving a piecing whistle. A light flap of wings and Yoru suddenly alighted on his arm before moving up to perch on his shoulder. The two of them had come up with this call system the previous night. Toshiro would whistle when he wanted Yoru's services and the owl would come running. Yoru had said that if Toshiro imbued a burst of his reiatsu into the whistle she would be able to know it was him. Toshiro found the idea of calling her to be the simplest way to send his reports; he had no clue as to where he could be when he had to make them. There was no guarantee he would be able to get to her.

Severus stood trying to conceal his shock. Had the boy just called his owl? He had never seen something done like that before. Of course Albus had done a similar trick with his phoenix, but Fawkes was magical and had a higher level of intelligence than most birds. Owls were finicky by nature and he had never seen a wizard able to call one in such a fashion. This boy was rather interesting.

"Shall we go Professor?" Toshiro asked and the man nodded and brought out his wand. He flicked it in the direction of Toshiro's truck and slowly the heavy thing rose into the air and went gliding towards the man.

Urahara watched in fascination and Toshiro quickly escaped to the Professor's side. If he wasn't careful the shop keeper would end up giving him a hug.

"Take my hand," Snape instructed and with a feeling of woe Toshiro did so.

"We will be apparating directly on to the platform."

"My information said something about a platform 9 and ¾'s."

"That is correct, we will be going straight there, it is easier than going through Kings Cross."

Toshiro nodded and Urahara waved his hand enthusiastically.

"Don't forget to write dear nephew, see you soon."

Toshiro snorted, "whatever," he mumbled. They turned and the world started to squeeze him. Toshiro gripped the Professors pale hand tightly, until the world righted itself again and Toshiro had to blink his eyes to adjust them.

A swell of noise came to his ears. Children laughing and screaming at each other. Older voices calling after them. The sound of a large engine working slowly. Something hissed and Toshiro looked up to see a great cloud of steam being jetted into the sky. Toshiro looked down and dragged his eyes along a bright red train. And not a new train as he had seen in Tokyo or even Karakura. No it had a large chimney breast and body which was round with several large square carriages hocked up behind. He could see children climbing into large compartments, sat in groups or alone reading books. The place was noisy, loud and full of people, all the things Toshiro hated, he almost groaned.

"This way."

Toshiro refocused and before following the Professor threw Yoru up into the air, she would follow the train and make her own way to Hogwarts. They headed to the back of the train, the sea of people seeming to open before them. Snape still held Toshiro's trunk aloft and quickly opened the door of an empty compartment and slotted the wooden thing into one of the many empty spaces to store it.

Severus turned back to the boy, who was watching him with a black expression, looking neither impressed by the Hogwarts Express nor thrilled at the sight of so many people. Severus wondered if the child even wanted to be there.

"This is where I leave you, do not bother to take your truck with you when you reach Hogwarts it will be taken separately, merely change into your robes and bring your wand if you wish."

"Thank you Professor," Toshiro said with another bow and Severus couldn't help but feel rather proud to have this young man show such a sign of respect to him. He knew his popularity among the student body, his main haters being the Gryffindor's, but the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were not too far behind. The only ones to like him from the students were his own Slytherin's and they were not that popular themselves.

"I will see you in the Great Hall once you arrive. You will go with the first years and take the voyage across the lake to the school."

"Why? I am not to be in their year."

"That's true," Severus said, "you will be placed in the sixth year as requested by your Uncle, but the Headmaster feels that the lake voyage is something everyone should have the chance to enjoy. I rather abhorred it myself; then again it was raining when I crossed that night."

Toshiro sighed in defeat, it was obvious he was not going to get out of it; it was rather annoying how much these wizards wanted everyone to be involved with things.

"I will go with the first years then Professor. Thank you again for the escort."

Snape nodded quickly before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Toshiro watched him for a moment before pulling himself into the compartment and shutting the door, hoping to drown out some of the noise taking place outside.

Toshiro looked around the compartment, it seemed nice enough, a bit big, but then again they were built to accommodate more than one person. Toshiro hoped that no one would come into his compartment, he rather liked the solitude, what with after all the time he had spent at Urahara's, he could do with some solitude. He quickly took Hyorinmaru from his back and crossed to his truck where he propped it up against the side. He opened the lid and riffled through the trunks contents before bring out a book. It was the sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts text. Ever since he had seen Professor Snape cast the levitating spell wordlessly, it had got Toshiro's interest perked up. Casting soundlessly was not something he had tried and he was keen to see if there was anything in the defence book about the theory.

He quickly settled down on one of the cushioned benches and started to read, quickly losing himself in the theory behind several spells that looked rather more complicated than the ones in the previous volume.

The noises from outside seemed to grow. Toshiro winced when he heard a rather loud woman's tone yelling. Honestly couldn't these wizards be a little quieter. A shrill whistle and the train lurched into life and started rolling. Toshiro didn't look up to engrossed and without the outside noise to distract him he soon became lost.

He was almost half way through the volume when the door of his compartment slid open. Toshiro resisted the urge to growl; he knew he should have locked the door.

"Oh we're sorry."

"It's fine," Toshiro said in his icy tone snapping his eyes up to glare at the intruders.

There were three of them. Two boys and a girl and all were dragging their trucks behind them. The girl was small with long blonde hair that seemed to be rather knotted and tangled. She held a magazine to her chest and seemed to be wearing some kind of crazy glasses. A rather chubby boy stood near the back, dark brown hair plastered to his head and large brown eyes wide as he stared at Toshiro. The third intruder and remaining boy was quiet tall, but rather lean. Black tussled hair with wire rimmed glasses framing green eyes. He looked at Toshiro in confusion, before seeming to gather himself together and cleared his throat.

"Do you mind if we sat in here? There's no other free compartments."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. It was just his luck that he got company when he could well do without it. He nodded and pulled his book back up to his face to continue reading.

The shuffling of feet and the banging of the trucks being slotted into place and finally the squeaking of seats filled the air as the three interlopers sat down. A damning silence fell but Toshiro couldn't care less, the latest chapter of his book was rather interesting.

"So are you a first year?"

Toshiro glanced up and saw it was the chubby boy that was speaking.

"No," he said turning over to the next page.

"Oh, right."

"You look like a first year, your small and we've never seen you around here before, so what are you if not a first year?" a dreamy voice asked.

Toshiro prickled and felt his reiatsu rise.

_What did she say?_

_Calm down Master, I'm sure she did not mean offence._

Toshiro sent his coldest glare at the blonde haired girl, who had taken off her strange glasses to scrutinise him. For a moment the dreamy dazed look seemed to vanish from her eyes, as she was caught by Toshiro's harsh glare.

"I am not a first year. The reason you haven't seen me before is because I am a transfer, I will be in the sixth year."

"What?" the black bespectacled boy exclaimed.

"Are you deaf? I am starting sixth year."

"But you look twelve?"

_What?_

_Shall I kill him Master?_

_Oh I'm tempted believe me. _

But the trouble Toshiro would get into if he did that was uncertain, so he stuck to shifting his icy gaze onto the boy instead and was pleased to note the shiver than ran through him.

"Shall we introduce ourselves," the dreamy girl from before said, seeming to try and diffuse the situation they were finding themselves drawn into, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"N…Neville L…L…Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

Toshiro speared Potter with a quick assessing glance which had the boy staring at this was Harry Potter? The would-be saviour of the wizarding world? Toshiro resisted the urge to snort in amusement, the kid didn't look as though he paid attention in his classes half the time, let alone beat a powerful Dark Lord or so the books had said, Toshiro was rather disappointed actually, he thought the boy would at least be taller.

Toshiro nodded to the three of them, not showing his thoughts on his face, before returning to his book.

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, or Toshiro Hitsugaya as you would say it in this country."

"That's a nice name Toshiro."

"Pease don't call me that."

The three of them blinked.

"Why not?" Potter asked.

"Because I would prefer to be addressed by my last name. if you wish to call me anything address me as Hitsugaya."

"Oh right."

"Is your hair dyed Hitsugaya"

"Yeah it's a rather weird colour, don't you worry that you'll get in trouble at Hogwarts?"

Toshiro felt his vein pop.

"My hair is not dyed."

The three gasped.

"You mean it's natural?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

Toshiro went back to his book but before he could get comfortable a cry caught his attention.

"Is that a sword?"

Toshiro's gaze snapped up and was just in time to see the chubby boy reaching out for his zanpakuto.

"Don't touch that!" he yelled getting to his feet instantly. Longbottom froze, his fingers inches from Hyorinmaru's icy sheath.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly pulling his hand back.

"Is it yours Hitsugaya? It's very pretty," Lovegood said.

Toshiro huffed and quickly crossed to his truck taking up his zanpakuto and placing it across his lap as he sat back down.

"What are you doing with a sword anyway?" Potter asked in curiosity.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and shot the teen a look of complete disdain.

"I'm going to kill someone with it," Toshiro dead panned.

The room went utterly still and Toshiro let their shock ride for a few moments, before sighing.

"I'm joking."

The three of them stared at him for a moment longer before offering him strange smiles and looking at each other in curiosity.

_Can they not take a joke?_

_If we are being honest Master that joke was rather bad._

_I didn't know you were an authority on joke telling Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro snapped in annoyance.

_I'm not but even I could tell that what you said was not funny._

Toshiro huffed and could hear the dragon laughing to himself at the back of his mind. Dumb overgrown lizard, what did he know about being funny?

"Seriously though why do you have a sword, no one else carries them at Hogwarts?"

Toshiro sighed.

"I have practised kendo all of my life, it is a skill I learnt back home. When your Headmaster found out about it he approached my Uncle about me setting up an after school club to teach the art."

The three of them stared at the small Captain for a moment in awe, Toshiro wanted to shake them. Honestly haven't these children been taught it's impolite to stare?

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to learn to fight?" Longbottom asked nervously.

"It's almost like a dueling club or the DA," Lovegood said dazedly.

"May be because of the war…"

"How can you run it? You're just a kid yourself?"

Toshiro bristled at the last comment and resisted the urge to unsheathe Hyorinmaru. He could show this human just how much of a kid he was.

"I have been practising kendo nearly all of my life," Toshiro said in his cold Captain's voice, "I am considered a Master among my peers and have taught many others the way of the sword long before you. I assure you I am plenty able to teach kendo."

The children gulped and all looked away nervously. Toshiro smirked to himself, the Captain voice never failed; it's what he used with new graduates when they first stepped into his division. What with being the youngest Taichou he was rather underestimated, and graduates seemed to think he was some form of push over. Well he certainly knocked that out of them in quick order.

_Don't you mean scare the new recruits out of their wits at the first meeting?_

_It always works._

_You can be rather cruel Master._

Toshiro ignored the dragon and instead turned back to his book. Glad for the silence his speech had brought.

Unfortunately it didn't last long, the three started to talk amongst each other after a while, but their voices were quiet and didn't disturb Toshiro's reading too much. The boys started talking about something called Quidditch and Toshiro was happy to tune them out, but a hand on his shoulder startled him.

"What house to do you think you will get into Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl.

"House?"

"Yes."

"What are these houses?"

"You don't know?" Longbottom said and Toshiro sent him a withering look causing him to look away.

"They're the houses that students are sorted into in their first year, there are four of them Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and… Slytherin."

Potter seemed rather reluctant to mention the last house and it got Toshiro's ever present curiosity up.

"How is one sorted?"

"Well your put into the house that best matches your personality traits," Lovegood explained, "for example Ravenclaw is the house of knowledge and wisdom."

"Gryffindor is courage and bravery," Potter added.

"Hufflepuff is for hard workers and loyalty and Slytherin is for the cunning and sly."

Toshiro stared at the three of them as he assessed the information.

"Doesn't everyone have those traits?"

"No," Potter said with such ferocity that it shocked even Toshiro.

"Not everyone is a hard worker or is smart, nor is everyone sly and cunning," Potter seemed to sneer the last two as though they were something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe.

"Really then I would not wished to be sorted into any of your houses if it encourages separatism like that."

Potter gaped and Longbottom seemed bewildered, only Lovegood seemed intrigued.

"Separatism?"

"You don't think so? Splitting up children based on personality is a rather disadvantages thing to do, how do you ever have the chance to grow into well rounded personalities and individuals if you are surrounded by people who act the same as you all the time?"

"I think it's to engender feelings of companionship and getting young students to have something in common with each other."

"Then doing so based on personality is stupid, there are simpler things, such as what type of music someone likes or if they are athletic or not. Putting people in houses based on personalities at 11 is rather dull and hinders growth, especially intellectually. How are people going to get smarter and better grades in their school work if they don't believe they can, simply based on that they are not a Ravenclaw?"

The three sat in stunned silence and Toshiro felt rather vindicated. He could never imagine the Gotai 13 working on such a system. Of course they're best healers went to the fourth division and most Shinigami with a physical zanpakuto gravitated towards division 11, but most of the time the graduates had a good pick of divisions and didn't feel pressured to go into one or the other. It created good working teams as you could depend on others strength knowing they'd have different strengths and abilities to yourself. Toshiro didn't know what he would have done when he first graduated if it wasn't for the diverse personalities and skills of his team mates, being surrounded with people like himself for that period in his life would have been counterproductive and he would have never been made a Captain.

"So based on what you know of our house system that you think is pointless which house do you think you would fit into?" Potter asked with a tone of anger. Toshiro didn't know if he was angry at Toshiro's argument or if it was because he was bad mouthing the school. Potter came across as though he loved the school more than he did people.

"If I was to pick one out of the lot, I think I would be a Slytherin, they at least seem to have a modicum of sense about them."

Silence fell, all three of them staring at him as though he had grown a second head. Toshiro stared blankly back at them, what had he done now?

"You'd want to be a Slytherin?" Longbottom asked with shock.

Toshiro shrugged.

"They seem the best fit for me."

"You'd like to be associated with dirty rotten, cheating, sly, dark, murderers?" Potter asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know anything about murderers that was not mentioned in the traits you said earlier but I would consider myself to be cunning, I am a good strategist, so people tell me."

It was true, Toshiro was renowned for his strategies, even with being the youngest Captain, he was considered one of the best behind Kyoraku Taichou and the Head Captain. What with his power still being immature, he had to learn to compensate and planning his battles always saw that he came out at the end of them alive. He had rushed blindly into battle before, the fight with Aizen in the central forty six chambers being one of the examples, and in nearly all the cases where he hadn't planned ahead he had come off worse.

"All Slytherin's are nothing but dirty Death Eaters, most of them follow Voldemort! Is that what you're going to do!?"

Toshiro watched the Potter boy stunned as he glared angrily at him. What had the terrorist got to do with his house choice? He thought they were discussing traits?

"What has that got to do with this?"

"All Slytherin's follow Voldemort! They hate muggle's and muggleborn's and think everyone but purebloods are beneath them. They think they're better than us simply because they're pure blood. It's wrong and disgusting and you want to be a part of that?"

"Harry please," Longbottom whined but Toshiro could feel his own anger raising, if there was one thing Toshiro could not abide it was prejudice. Sure the Death Eater's sounded just as bad but that didn't mean that all the students in a house somehow associated with them were the same.

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them! All of them follow Voldemort or will in the future."

"That's rather harsh of you."

"It's the truth."

"So little 11 year olds if they're sorted into Slytherin are going to follow this Voldemort then when they grow up?"

Potter stumbled for a moment.

"W…well."

"They're going to all march off and follow a man who is a known murderer simply because of the house they were sorted into at school? That's putting rather a lot of pressure on the shoulders of a child."

"They want to…"

"Then if that's what you think then no wonder they follow him."

Potter blinked in surprise and even Lovegood and Longbottom stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"I said no wonder they follow him, because it seems as though even if they decided not to, they would just be persecuted by you anyway. You would call them untrustworthy and many other things. Have you ever thought that it is you that make these so called Death Eater's possible?"

Potter seemed to splutter but before he could say anything the door slid open again.

"There you guys are we've been looking all over…hey whose the kid?"

Toshiro looked up to see a tall red haired male framed in the doorway. Dark freckles dusted his face and his blue eyes regarded Toshiro with something like mistrust. Behind him was a bushy haired girl with brown eyes. Both were already dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms and were staring at the scene with confusion.

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

Toshiro snapped his book shut before anyone could speak and quickly got to his feet, slinging his zanpakuto from its place on his lap up onto his back.

"Nothing of concern. If you will excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

Toshiro smoothly passed between the two other children. He just managed to hear the red heads voice inquire a second time as to what was happening before Toshiro was around the bend and away.

He made a quick beeline for the toilet, taking a quick look around to check to see if he was alone before dashing into the nearest cubical and locking the door. He sat on the toilet seat with his legs crossed and pulled Hyorinmaru from his back, laying the zanpakuto across his lap he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breathe.

_Are you calm now Master?_

Toshiro opened his eyes and saw the large ice dragon staring at him with his blood red eyes. The icy glazier was surrounded by mountains of snow and the wind howled and whipped about as though agitated.

_I've been better._

_I can feel your frustration. _

Toshiro huffed. _You would be to if you had to put up with that._

_I understand why you are upset._

_I'm not upset Hyorinmaru I'm just pissed off._

The dragon chuckled and Toshiro felt some of his anger start to ebb away. Those kids really had wound him up the wrong way. First interrupting his reading, then the hair comments and trying to touch Hyorinmaru, didn't they understand the concept of look but do not touch? Especially with an object that did not belong to them. Then there was the argument. Toshiro had not known much about Hogwarts, Flitwick had been fairly tight lipped and Toshiro had not been inclined to question him on the subject, seen as he would be going to the school in just a few short weeks, but still, what kind of school encouraged separatism in such a way?

_Your being dramatic Master._

_You can't deny it though._

_I'm not saying that the way they split the students is foolish and should be done on a better basis than personality, especially the personality of 11 year olds. But the idea of houses themselves is not a separatist notion, it is a way to foster community and bring comfort to the young children that are probably living away from home for the first time in their lives._

Toshiro frowned. Ok maybe Hyorinmaru had a point. But still what that Potter boy had said...

_They seem to hate Slytherin's though._

_Yes I noticed._

_All because of the views and actions of a few associated with those in the house? That would be like Seireitei throwing out the entire 11__th__ division just because Kempachi broke another building, or something equally as volatile._

_That is how it is though Master. Hate is an easy thing to feel. _

Toshiro huffed it was hard not to, the Potter boy was practically seething killing intent, even the other two didn't protest to what he said. Why were such a group discriminated against so harshly? Simply because of the actions of one man that had ties to the house in some way or another? That was a pretty silly thing for people to hold a grudge against them for. Of course Toshiro did not condone what the man was doing, and if people of that house did follow his doctrines then they were foolish to do so. But maybe they would not feel the need to do so, if they felt they could be accepted by those around them.

_Adults teach children what they want them to know. If the hatred starts and is passed on it continues to grow over time._

_I know Hyorinmaru, I know, but I find the whole thing disturbing._

_Unless it affects your mission you shouldn't interfere with it, you are here for reconnaissance Master, not to solve this world's problems for them._

Toshiro nodded his head, but he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt at leaving things like they were. He knew how it felt to be discriminated against, he had been nearly his whole life. What with only having Grandmother and Momo not look at him as if he was some freak or curse. It was only when he became a Shinigami that he had finally achieved some sort of acceptance, but even then the scars of his past still haunted him.

Hyorinmaru slid forward and curled his body around his young Master, offering what comfort he could as the memories surfaced. Toshiro pushed into the cold scales and tried his best to push the thoughts back.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but suddenly a large banging noise cut through the silence and Toshiro's eyes snapped open. He was still sat on the toilet seat and he could feel the train had stopped and the sound of feet along the corridor outside heralded that it was time to disembark.

How long had he been meditating? He thought before jumping to his feet and pulling his zanpakuto across his back and opening the toilet door and rushing out of the bathroom. He dashed along the corridor weaving in and out of the other students; all dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms. He finally made it back to the compartment and was thankful that the thing was empty. He went to his truck and quickly threw open the lid. He pulled his robes over his head and tried his best to fasten them up as best he could, after some hesitation he quickly grabbed his wand as well. By the time he was finished the corridor was nearly empty. Toshiro took a breath and started to make his way to the exit.

A cracking sound caught Toshio's attention and he stopped just before a compartment door.

"That's from my Father. Now, let's see…"

A shuffle and a ruffle of cloth.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the trains back in London. See you around Potter…or not."

The compartment door slid open and Toshiro was greeted by a sight of a silver haired male. Well silver was perhaps a strange word to describe the boy's hair, very light blonde almost as white as Toshiro's own but along the lines of Gin's colouring. That thought rather disturbed Toshiro. His skin was pale and his eyes a stormy grey. He was small and slight, but Toshiro could make out some muscle, especially around the arms, long and lean. He was dressed in his Hogwarts robes which were neat and pressed and looked rather expensive.

The boy turned to look at Toshiro who merely gazed back blankly. The boy stared at him for a moment before tilting his head and walking away. Toshiro watched him go before looking into the compartment. It was empty apart from the trucks stacked in the corner. Who had the boy been talking to then?

_There's a presence in here Master._

_Where?_

_On the floor, it seems to be cloaked._

Toshiro glanced at the floor and thought for a second he could see something moving. He concentrated for a second and in a flash he caught a glimpse of reiatsu. His lip curled slightly.

_Potter._

_Indeed Master._

Toshiro hesitated for a second, what should he do? Should he help him? Undo whatever the silver haired child had done and walk away? Or simply let things be?

Toshiro pondered a moment before turning his back swiftly and walking down the corridor.

_You're going to just leave him there Master?_

_No, I'm just not going to be the one to help him._

Toshiro quickly left the train and as he stepped down he saw a young woman with bright hair watching the crowd by one of the outside compartment doors. Toshiro quickly crossed to her and tapped her arm.

"Yes?" she said shocked, obviously not expecting anyone to approach her.

"Sorry for bothering you but there seems to be someone still on the train, in one of the first compartments. I think he could use a hand."

"Oh right thank you."

The woman smiled at him before bustling off towards the train exit. Toshiro watched her go, yes he wouldn't help the Potter boy himself, but that didn't mean he would just leave him. What kind of Captain would that make him?

Please read and review XXX

Thanks DS


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again every one I'm back with the next chapter for you. just to say thanks again for the reviews and the favs and follows, I love knowing you enjoy the story. Again this isn't beta's so I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. I hope you like the Chapter and see you all soon. XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro's mind speech/spells_

Contains extracts from

Sorting Hats song from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's speech from Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince

Snape's speech from Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

"Firs' year's, Firs' year's over 'ere!"

Toshiro looked around and saw a small crowd gathered around a giant of man. He had a long tangled mane of hair and a large busy beard, both a deep black and beetle like eyes; he had to be over eight feet tall and rather wide. Toshiro had never seen such a man before, apart from Jidanbo the guard of one of the gates into Seireitei.

Toshiro made his way over and stepped up to the man tapping him on the arm. The giant looked down and smiled at him with a wide toothy grin.

"'Ello there little one, you come to join the other firs' years?"

Toshiro scowled and shook his head slowly.

"No sir, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, the new sixth year."

The giant's eyes bulged comically as he stared at the small child before him.

"Eh?"

"I was told that I would be making the crossing with the first years. Something about it being an experience," Toshiro continued with a note of disdain in his voice.

The giant coughed before seeming to grab a hold of himself, he grinned and slapped his hand across Toshiro's back rather forcefully barely missing his zanpakuto and almost causing the young Captain to wince, but luckily Toshiro was used to such blows from his training.

"Are you now? Well that's a firs' never seen a sixth year so small before but then 'gain don't see to many people me own size 'o course."

He laughed a loud belly laugh and aimed a large smile at Toshiro.

"I'm Rubus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures Professor 'ere at 'Ogwarts. So you'll be making the crossing with us? You'll enjoy it lad, all the firs' years do, get a great view of 'Ogwarts from across the lake."

Toshiro tuned the man out and simply stood there. So the giants name was Hagrid was it? These wizard really did have rather strange names, then again his was probably no better to them.

Eventually all the first years had gather and Hagrid led them off into the dark. The group was on the small size, not what Toshiro had expected from a whole year group in a school. The quantity of souls in the academy back in Seireitei was always rather high; this number was rather pitiful in comparison. They soon came to the side of a lake where a dozen or so little boats rested in the water.

"Three to a boat please! Three to a boat!"

Toshiro quickly snagged a boat, not bothering to talk to any of the children; it wasn't as though he was going to be in classes with them. The boat was small and a bit wet, water soaked into Toshiro's robes, making them feel uncomfortable and clingy. Two other children joined Toshiro but he ignored them when they tried to talk to him, this mission wasn't about making friends after all. Hagrid settled into a boat on his own before glancing around to see if everyone was seated.

"Right everyone ready? 'Ere we go. Forward!"

The boats suddenly all started to glide forward, breaking the glass like quality of the lake. The first years chatted with each other excitedly while Toshiro simply looked bored by the whole procedure.

"Round this bend you'll get you firs' view of 'Ogwarts."

Around they went and a loud ooh came up from the crowd. Toshiro merely glanced at the castle; he'd seen the stealth forces photos so he was fairly familiar with the structure. Though he had to say that it did look rather beautiful lit up like it was. The clear sky and high moon making it look rather majestic as it sat on the grassy mound.

_Are you getting appreciative?_

_I'm merely admiring the artistry._

Hyorinmaru snorted but feel silent once again. Toshiro watched as the children starred wide eyed at the place which was to be their home for the year and the point that would be the main focus of Toshiro's investigation. He could already feel reiatsu coming off the structure, not as strong as it would be in Seireitei but he could still feel it coming from the large building it waves. The place must have been built with magic similar to Diagon Alley.

The boats bumped into the side of the lake and the children quickly disembarked. Toshiro stuck to the back of the group as they drew near the castle. They reached some large double doors and Hagrid knocked loudly on one. The door was quickly opened and a tall elder looking woman popped her head out, her hair done up in a tight bun.

"The firs' year Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, you can go join the feast now."

Hagrid nodded and shuffled off down the side of the castle and out of sight, but still gave some cheery waves to the nervous first years.

McGonagall ushered the group inside and started to walk them through the entrance hall, before veering off and taking them into a side chamber. She gathered them around and shut the door quietly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said her voice sounding stern and very much like a teacher, "very shortly you will all be sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will eat together sleep together and be taught together. Throughout the year you can gain points for your house, good behaviour and grades are rewarded with points, any rule breaking and you will lose house points. The house which at the end of the year has the most points wins the house cup."

Toshiro watched as the children nodded, all looking at each other in excitement.

"The sorting shall begin momentarily."

Toshiro wondered just what this sorting was all about. He knew now that the students were sorted by personality, but how exactly was that done. Did the teachers chose? Or someone associated with the house? Or did you put your name forward similar to how you applied for a division?

"Mr Hitsugaya?"

"Hai?"

Toshiro looked up to see McGonagall staring down at him. She frowned at his response but didn't say anything.

"I know you are not a first year and will be instead part of the sixth year, but you will still be sorted with the other first years, but in order to separate you, I ask that you be sorted last while the first years take their turn."

Toshiro thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"That is acceptable."

The woman nodded and eyed his zanpakuto which was still strapped to his back.

"However I do have some reservations about your sword."

"It comes with me."

"There will be children…"

"I have no place to put it Professor and I am not leaving it here. Besides I have been asked to run a kendo club by your Headmaster or so my guardian has informed me, so the students had best get used to seeing more swords around don't you think?"

The woman pursed her lips in a thin line before walking away and out the door. Toshiro sighed and headed over to one of the far corners to wait it out. The children had all gathered around each other and were talking quietly. Some looked nervous. Others excited, while most just looked plain scared, what did they have to fear? It wasn't as if they were going to be asked to do something horrible.

_It is in human nature to be scared of the unknown._

_Doesn't mean you should let it consume you._

_This coming from the boy that had such a hard time accepting that he had to be a Shinigami? You were just as frightened when you left your Grandmothers and went off to Seireitei and that stemmed mostly from the fear of the unknown._

Toshiro growled lowly as he felt the dragon smirk in triumph. Ok so he did understand that and it was perfectly normal to be scared of the unknown, but honestly did these children have to make it so obvious?

"Line up first years, the sorting begins now."

McGonagall's voice whipped through the room and the children quickly feel into line. Two by two with Toshiro left alone and partner less at the back.

"Mr Hitsugaya, are you comfortable being back there alone? I can have a student stand with you."

"No I'm fine. Lead on."

McGonagall nodded before leading the group back out into the entrance hall and towards another set of double doors. At their approach they swung open to reveal a Great Hall, with long wooden tables and benches that the rest of the student body occupied.

Toshiro was transfixed, the place was fascinating. Candles hovered in the air over the tables and high up the walls. Large golden platters and plates covered the surface of the tables as the students waited on the wooden benches for the sorting to begin. But what really captured Toshiro was the ceiling. It looked exactly like the night sky outside, only he could still tell that there was a roof in place, but it was as though he was looking through it. He'd never seen anything like that before.

_So that is what magic can do?_

_That would be a rather interesting skill to learn, good for recon. _Hyorinmaru's voice came into his musing and Toshiro nodded his head slightly in agreement. At the first opportunity he would see if this place had a library.

The group made their way between the tables and up towards the front where a fifth table stood on a raised dais. Toshiro looked along its length and spotted Flitwick, sat with his feet dangling in the air. Flitwick caught Toshiro's gaze and gave him a tiny wave.

_They must be the teachers_, Hyorinmaru mused.

_They don't look to impressive do they?_

_Are you comparing them to your academy instructors?_

Toshiro gulped at the reminder of his academy instructors. He'd had a hard time with them, when he was in academy. They being unhappy that such a small boy had been allowed to join and when said boy started excelling in all of their classes they took it as a personal affront and pushed more work on to him. Well more fool them; if it wasn't for that and the lack of friends he gained he would have never finished the academy in less than a year, a record in academy history. But looking at the teachers of Hogwarts he couldn't help but feel they all seemed a little old to be teaching students.

Below the teachers table a stool was set. It was small and had spindly looking legs. Sat on its surface was what looked to be a pointed black hat.

Silence fell over the Great Hall and Toshiro wondered what everyone was waiting for. Suddenly the hat jerked a rip like mouth opened wide.

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted;

United by a common goal,

They had the self-same yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along there learning."

_The hat is singing._

_I am aware of that Master._

_How is the hat singing?_

_Perhaps a spell?_

_If so that is quiet the spell, I have never read of anything that could do that in the books I have. Could it be a Hollow?_

_I doubt it Master, I do not sense death from the thing._

Toshiro nodded his head and tuned back into the Hat's song.

"Said Slytherin, 'we'll just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach just those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach just those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Huffelpuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

_So far the Hufflepuff is sounding the most intelligent out of the founders._

_I see what they meant now by personality, how can anyone be sorted by just those specifics alone? It doesn't create any diversity, it's no wonder they have so many problems._

"And now the Sorting hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year, I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that is wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the sorting now begin."

The hat became motionless and fell silent. There was a slight pause before McGonagall started clapping and it was slowly followed by the rest of the students.

_Well that was interesting._

_Even the, what was it called? Sorting hat, thinks this way of sorting is ridiculous._

_It does not bode well for the future Master. Perhaps they will take heed of its warning._

Toshiro snorted but didn't comment, for what he had seen of the students already the houses were more likely to be at each other's throats, not uniting.

McGonagall made her way over to the two objects and turned to face them.

"When I call your name," she said taking a scroll from inside of her robes, "you will come forward and place on the sorting hat, it will then tell you what house you are to be a part of during your time at Hogwarts."

Mutterings ran through the first years. Most looking rather relieved that they didn't have to do anything more complicated than try on a hat. Toshiro fixed the hat with an icy stare as he contemplated.

_So we just have to try on a hat?_

_You were right about a third party judging though._

_Yes but I didn't think it would be a hat. _

McGonagall unrolled the parchment and started to read off names. Toshiro watched carefully as the first new student came slowly to the stool where McGonagall had picked up the hat. She motioned for the child to sit and once done placed the hat upon their head.

A moment of silence, the entire hall seemed to be waiting with bated breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Toshiro nearly jumped out of his skin as the Hall burst into applause and the student dashed off towards one of the tables on the left.

_First sing then talking, how is it doing that_

_I do not know Master. Perhaps you should check the hat for reiatsu_.

Toshiro nodded mentally before reaching out with his own icy reiatsu, trying to seek out the hats own. The hat was at that minuet being placed on a boy's head. Toshiro frowned as he got a tiny slither of something, but wasn't sure if it was reiatsu or not.

_I can't tell._

_We will have to wait for our turn then._

"RAVENCLAW!"

A table on the right cheered loudly and Toshiro settled back to wait impenitently.

The children were called one by one and the hat continued to call.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

When eventually the hat called out Slytherin for a black haired little girl the Hall seemed to fall silent, the only ones clapping politely were the students at the table on the far right. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he spotted the silver haired boy from the train. He was clapping along with everyone else, but, and Toshiro wasn't sure, his eyes seemed to be darting to stare at him.

The sorting soon came to a close for the first years with only Toshiro left standing. Someone cleared their throat and Toshiro looked up to see an old wizened man standing from his chair. He had a long silver beard and hair that was tucked into the belt of his robes, which were a bright purple colour. His blues eyes sparkled as he took in the students. This must be the Headmaster.

"As you can see we have an extra student here with us today. This young man is Hitsugaya Toshiro, or Toshiro Hitsugaya, he is a new transfer from Japan."

Whispers broke out through the Hall and Toshiro could see several of the students craning their necks to get a good look at him.

"Mr Hitsugaya is to be sorted into our sixth year. Mr Hitsugaya if you please?"

Toshiro strode forward and sat quickly on the stool. McGonagall lowered the hat and Toshiro was rather surprised that it covered his eyes.

_Ah what a bright mind you have young one, so full of knowledge._

_Who's that?_

_But there's courage as well, plenty of that, but you worked hard for it. Plus I sense a great deal of cunning now that is interesting._

_I said who are you?!_

_My you are a loud young man._

_What are you doing in my mind?_

_I thought that would be obvious, I am sorting you._

_You're the hat?_

_Yes indeed, now please keep quiet while I see where you belong. _

Before Toshiro could object he felt the hat searching deeper. Toshiro could feel it looking through his memories and experiences and slowly it crept closer to his inner world where Hyorinmaru started to stir.

_You are a contradictory young man. I can't seem to find a good place for you at all. One seems to cancel the other out._

_Get away from there._ Toshiro muttered.

_What's this?_

Toshiro couldn't stop the hat even if he tried. As soon as the hat breeched his inner world Hyorinmaru gave a mighty roar.

_What thing has entered my domain?! Leave now before I cast you out._

_What the?! _Toshiro heard the hat exclaim.

_I said out!_

Hyorinmaru gave a fierce roar and Toshiro could feel the hat reel away and leave his inner world.

_I told you to get away._

_What was that?_

_Nothing you need to know about. I thought you were just here to sort me, so sort me._

_Right,_ the hat mumbled_, well, your good at keeping secrets it seems; I think I know the right place to put you._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Toshiro ripped the hat from his head and marched over to the table. He took a seat near the first years unsure of where else to sit and glowered at the table top. Who did that hat think it was, barging into Toshiro's inner world like that? No good busy body.

_Shall I go back and eat it Master?_

_If it tells anyone…_

_Don't worry Master, when it entered our inner world I attached a slither of my reiatsu to it, I will know if the hat intends to blab and will stop it accordingly. _

Toshiro let out a breath and focused back on the Hall.

McGonagall rolled up her parchment and picked up the stool and hat placing them out of sight before walking around to take her seat at the teachers table. The Headmaster stood to his feet again and smiled at the students.

"For those of you just arrived here with us I bid you welcome and for those of you returning I bid you welcome back, but now is not the time for speeches."

He waved his hand and suddenly the golden platters and plates were filled with food.

"Tuck in."

The students cheered and started to grab food left right and centre. Toshiro looked about him and noticed he didn't recognise half of the food in front of him. His diet was traditionally Japanese food, eating western was not something he often indulged in.

"So you're a transfer are you? Never had one of them before, welcome to Slytherin."

Toshiro turned to see a dark skinned boy smiling at him with bright white teeth. Black curly hair framed his face and clear blue eyes glinted at him with mischief.

"Thank you," Toshiro said reaching for something that looked to be soup."

"So you're from Japan?"

"Hai."

"What made you come all the way over here?"

Toshiro ladled out some of the thick soup into a bowl and started hunting around for a spoon.

"To learn."

"Did you go to a magical school in Japan?"

"I was home school, I don't know if there is a magical school in Japan."

The kid nodded before stretching out his hand.

"I'm Blaise Zabini."

Toshiro looked at the hand for a moment. What was he supposed to do with that?

_I think he wants you to shake it Master._

Toshiro just managed to stop a blush from creeping up his cheeks.

_I knew that._

Hyorinmaru laughed and Toshiro took the boys hand.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro…"

"Please use my last name."

Blaise frowned but nodded his head.

"Hitsugaya."

Blaise stared at him for a moment before asking.

"Is that a real sword?"

Toshiro looked and saw the boy's eyes on his zanpakuto among with various other students at the table.

"Hai."

"Does that mean yes"

"Yes."

"So cool, can I touch it?"

"No."

Blaise drew his hand back quickly as Toshiro blasted out a small amount of his reiatsu.

_Now, now Master calm down._

_I don't want them touching you; do you know how hard it is to keep you clean?_

The dragon laughed and Toshiro huffed slightly.

"I'm sorry but I've got to ask, where did you get the dye for your hair, it's so cool."

Toshiro scowled and threw a dirty look at the boy.

"I don't dye my hair," he said voice as cold as an icy wind and Blaise let out a small whimper of fear.

The pair of them fell into silence as Blaise turned back to his friends. Toshiro let the conversation wash over him until he was nudged in the side.

"Look at Potter walking in late."

Toshiro turned and saw the Potter boy walking in from the back, looking rather bloody around the face and still dressed in his normal clothes.

"Wonder what happened to him?"

"Probably went off to save the world again, you know he's the big saviour."

"What do you think Draco?"

Toshiro looked up to see that Draco was the sliver haired boy. He flicked his eyes to Potter and let a smirk play around his mouth.

"I think someone broke his nose."

The group around him let out raucous laughter, but Toshiro saw that Draco didn't seem to join in; instead he turned back to his meal and picked at it. Toshiro wondered what was up with the boy, why didn't he admit that it was him that broke Potter's nose?

The meal quickly progressed, with Toshiro hardly speaking and just letting the flood of conversation wash around him. Several Slytherin's had tried to speak to him, but he had simply been curt and polite and directed conversation away from him. He'd rather not get too attached to these people, he would be staying on this mission for a year at most, a couple of months if there was nothing of interest to report.

Toshiro could still remember the Head Captain's words that something felt like Aizen here. Well maybe not Aizen, but that something had the same feel. Once he had discovered if that feeling was true or not, he could take action and he would either deal with it or leave it be to return to his post. Something inside Toshiro hoped that the Head Captain was wrong they already had enough trouble with Aizen on their plate let alone something else.

Soon the tables were cleared and the Headmaster climbed to his feet once again.

"Oh not another Dumbledore speech," Blaise groaned and Toshiro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Dumbledore? What a strange name.

"The very best of evenings to you all!"

"What happened to his hand?" Toshiro heard someone whisper.

Toshiro locked his gaze on the man's hand and saw to his surprise that the fingers were black, almost burnt looking. Whispers spread throughout the hall but Dumbledore merely offered them a smile.

"Nothing to worry about."

"So he says, it looks as though it's about to fall off."

"You think he had an accident or something?" a blonde haired girl with a pug like nose asked in a high pitched voice.

"Who knows what that man gets up to," Toshiro heard the Draco boy say quietly.

"…and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Those of you wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Head's of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn."

Toshiro glanced around a saw a portly man raise to his feet dressed in a waist coat that seemed a little tight for him, he bowed to the students in greeting.

"He is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of potions master."

Whispers erupted throughout the hall, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table, but Toshiro could see the grins from those of the Slytherin's

"Professor Snape, meanwhile will be taking over the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!"

Toshiro and many other students turned at the loud exclamation. Potter was sat there looking livid and Toshiro could hear some of the Slytherin's laugh at him.

"Trust Potter to have a problem with it, his best class is defence and Snape hates him."

"He is awful at potions though."

"Snape will run him into the ground."

"So much for top dog in defence now Potter."

Toshiro watched as Potter was talked down by his friends but his face still remained stony. He wondered what the boy's problem with Snape was. Did Snape just not like him and treat him bad? Toshiro had been in similar situations but that didn't mean he acted like a child about it.

_Oh yes you were the picture of maturity when you used to rage and scream for hours about them._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru. _

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and looked around the room seeming to fix every student with his blue gaze.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The Hall seemed to freeze and even the Slytherin's fell quiet.

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by the security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours."

Toshiro frowned that was going to prove a problem for him, he had been planning to do the majority of his investigation after hours while the students slept, he would have to think about this.

"I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, you report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety."

Toshiro glanced around the room and noticed that several of the Gryffindor's were already glaring at the Slytherin's.

_I don't think that's going to work out to well for him. _

_Their hatred and mistrust for each other is rather strange._

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru? _

_They are like two sides of the same coin. If you look at their traits, one is meant to be brave and fearless, the other cunning and more of a tactician, really they should balance each other out, they both have traits in which they should learn from each other, but instead they hate each other._

Toshiro nodded in understanding and was shocked when the benches scrapped back against the stone floor.

"Come on then Hitsugaya, time for bed," Blaise said cheerfully.

Toshiro followed Blaise and the rest of the crowd out of the Hall, across the entrance hall and down some stairs.

"Our dorms are in the dungeons, a drab place compared to the other houses but they're much bigger."

Blaise led him down a corridor and stopped at a bare brick wall.

"Pride," Blaise said and the wall seemed to melt away, similar to that of Diagon Alley.

Toshiro walked through and found himself in a sprawling room full of tables and chairs and sofa's, several of the Slytherin's had already made themselves at home.

"This is the common room, most of the guys tend to do their homework in here, you know, work in groups and all that. If not here then the Library is the next best place to go, but watch out for the Gryffindor's."

Blaise led him past the Common room and down towards the back where two long corridors branched out.

"Girl's on the right and boys on the left," Blaise said taking the left hand corridor.

"First years have the rooms closest to the Common room and they share two to a room. It's like that until fourth year, then you get your own room, the higher year you are the further from the Common room you get. I think the founders put that in as some form of torture."

Toshiro watched as several of the first years he was sorted with looked nervously at their new rooms and glanced shyly at their new roommates. The further they went the darker the corridor seemed to get. There were no windows, just floating candles to light the way forward. They passed by many other Slytherin's all of them greeting Blaise and giving Toshiro strange looks.

"You'll be with us sixth years. We're quiet far from the Common room so be prepared to get up early."

"You're a sixth year?"

Blaise flashed him a grin over his shoulder.

"Sure am, most of the guys you were listening to a dinner were. Potter's a sixth year to if you wanted to know."

Toshiro nodded, yes he knew Potter was a sixth year, Flitwick had mentioned it, but the boy certainly didn't act like it.

"This is your room."

They stopped outside a wooden door which Blaise opened with a bang. The room was medium sized, with plain cream walls with green and stone accents, there was just enough room for a wardrobe, large four poster bed with green coverings and a chest of draws, at the foot of the bed Toshiro could just make out his trunk.

"Twoo."

"Yoru?"

Sat on Toshiro's bed looking rather irritated was Yoru, her feathers ruffled in annoyance.

"Seems like your owl made it through the tunnels."

"Tunnels?"

Blaise grinned.

"There are small tunnels that lead from the Owlery to the dungeons; they're not big enough for a person but plenty wide enough for an owl to fly through. Lots of Slytherin's get their owls to deliver their letters that way instead of in the Great Hall, less nosey neighbours to think about."

Toshiro crossed to the bed and picked up Yoru, she settled on his shoulder and gave his ear a quick peck.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled. If you want anything I'm three doors down, Draco's across from you. Better get to breakfast early tomorrow, Snape likes to give out the schedules before we all get too carried away."

Blaise gave a cheeky grin and a wave before closing the door.

Toshiro watched him go before falling onto the bed causing Yoru to squawk in annoyance.

"Damn brat you almost squashed me."

"Shame."

"Don't take that tone with me you cheeky child, or you can just forget about me reporting back to Kisuke for you."

Toshiro waved the shrill owl away and looked up at the canopy of his bed. So this was it, mission start, he didn't know why but a sense of dread seemed to fill him. Maybe it was all the inconsistencies that were coming up with this world. He didn't feel comfortable; he missed the Seireitei and his nice warm office and chair, with a mug of steaming green tea. He even missed Matsumoto's slacking off, even that seemed better than dealing with a bunch of children.

_The sooner you complete the mission the sooner you can return._

_Recon doesn't exactly have a time limit._

_Once you have discovered all the useful knowledge these wizards have I doubt the Head Captain will make you stay here._

_Is that incentive to get this done faster?_

Hyorinmaru hummed, _this may be a chance for you to relax for a while, maybe you should take your time and try and enjoy yourself._

Toshiro snorted_. Enjoy myself? I doubt that is possible._

_You could give it a go._

_No way Hyorinmaru._

Something pulled at his hair.

"Hey are you even listening to me?! Can't you hear the words coming out of my mouth?"

Toshiro groan and swatted the owl into the bed where she screeched angrily. How this was supposed be relaxing he had no idea.

….

Toshiro woke early the next day and following Blaise's advice, headed down to the Great Hall early, he was surprised that he was not the only Slytherin to do so.

He sat at the wooden table and ate his breakfast quietly, a simple meal of bread and butter and tea. Toshiro glared at the tea in annoyance, why couldn't they have had green tea? It tasted far superior to these western brands.

"You look happy this morning."

Toshiro didn't bother to turn around. He could tell it was Blaise and was only mildly annoyed when the boy sat next to him.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are what did that tea ever do to you? Maybe you should try coffee?"

Hyorinmaru laughed in the back of his head and Toshiro tried his best not to blush. He remembered the last time he had drank coffee, he'd ended up on such a sugar high he had to be taken to fourth division. Unohana had out right banned him from drinking the stuff until he got a bit older.

"I don't like it."

"Who doesn't like coffee?"

Toshiro ignored the question and went back to his tea.

"No sword today?"

Toshiro speared Blaise with a glare but didn't answer. He had left Hyorinmaru in his room, inside the truck. Hyorinmaru had not been impressed when he had come up with the idea of locking his zanpakuto in the truck, but he doubted he would get away with carrying it around with him much longer. He'd been indulged for now but he wasn't about to push his luck

"Schedules."

Toshiro looked up and saw Snape making his way down the bench, handing out pieces of paper to each student as he called their name. Snape quickly made his way down the line and paused at Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya, here's your schedule."

He handed over a piece of thick parchment before walking on.

"So what are you studying?"

Blaise craned his neck over Toshiro's shoulder and started to read.

"No Divination? Well done mate you don't need that clap trap, the woman who teaches it is barking, but why Care of Magical Creatures? You do know the half giant teaches that class?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow; he'd had no real say in his courses seen as Urahara had picked them before he had even been told about the mission. It seemed like a good thing that Divination was not picked, and Urahara probably picked Care of Magical Creatures to get on his nerves. He glanced down at the other courses. There was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Toshiro had read the books for each subject and was well versed in their theories, he had no doubt he would be able to cope with the courses he had been given.

"Some pretty hard core stuff you got there, almost as hard as Granger's."

"Granger?"

"Potter's friend."

Blaise pointed over to the Gryffindor table and Toshiro glanced around and saw the bushy haired girl from the train, she seemed to be yelling at the red haired boy who was shoving food into his mouth at lightning speed.

"Disgusting," the blonde girl from the night before wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Blaise laughed, "a man's got to eat Pansy dear."

"Not like a pig he doesn't. Honestly didn't his mother teach him manners?"

More students' soon trickled in and eventually the Great Hall was full of the sound of chatter as students prepared for their first day of school. Toshiro left fairly quickly to prepare his books, having already mapped his way back to the dorms that morning.

"Back so soon?" Yoru said as Toshiro walked in the door.

"I have a free period." Toshiro said in disgust. Free period what kind of thing was that? Toshiro thought in annoyance. When he had been in academy he had been lucky if they didn't work the student's into the night.

"Humph. Losers."

Toshiro couldn't help but agree. He sat on the bed and pulled out the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 and started to read, he may as well do something productive with his time.

"You sending a report tonight?"

"Hai, I'll write it when I'm done with classes."

"Don't take too long with it, do you know how tiring it is to get to Japan and back? You're lucky Kisuke made me for you."

Toshiro ignored the owl and delved into his book. About an hour later he snapped it shut and stuffed it into his bag and dashed out the door and towards his first class.

….

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was huge, with desks lined up across the space but easily pushed back out of the way for practise. Large pictures decorated the walls, all depicting people who appeared to be in great pain, some with injuries like missing arms or legs and even one with no eyes. Toshiro was one of the first to arrive and sat near the back. More students soon joined him. He spotted the Potter boy and the Draco kid, Potter seemed to be eyeing the silver haired boy in curiosity. Potter's two friends were beside him and finally Blaise came into the room.

"Hitsugaya where've you been mate, I looked everywhere for you?"

"I was in my room."

"Doing what?"

"Reading."

"Oh."

"So you did it then?"

Toshiro looked up and saw Potter and his friends were stood in front of him, Potter glaring at him angrily.

"Done what?" Toshiro said with a sigh.

"Got into Slytherin."

Toshiro felt the urge to rub his temples, what was this boy's problem?

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

The Potter boy scowled and glared at Blaise as though he was something fowl.

"I just thought you could have done better,"

"What was that Potter?" Blaise retorted airily, but Toshiro could hear the anger behind the statement.

"He could have done better," Potter repeated and Blaise scoffed.

"Oh yeah and gone to the little goody to shoes house where you all rush head long into danger without a second thought? Yeah he really would have chosen that house, sorry Potter but Hitsugaya has more sense."

"At least we aren't murders."

"What was that Pothead? Trying to be the hero again? We all know how that works out for you, I think Hitsugaya could do without your special brand of saving don't you think, look what happened to the last one."

Toshiro saw the Draco kid call from his desk, carefully pulling out his books and wand. Potter spun to face the boy and his already angry expression deepened.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

They glared at each other and the air filled with tension.

"Say that again?"

"What that you can't save a fly let alone a person, I'm sure the dog went peacefully if it's any consolation."

Potter started to stalk towards the other.

"What is going on here?" the deep voice of Professor Snape stopped Potter in his tracks and they all turned to see the dark robed Professor walk into the room.

"Starting a fight on your first day Potter, we can't be having that, ten points from Gryffindor."

Potter looked about ready to argue but Granger put a hand on his shoulder and pulled the boy away to some seats the furthest away from the Slytherin's. Blaise watched them a moment before flashing Toshiro a grin and taking his own seat. Toshiro flicked his eyes to the Malfoy kid, but his gaze was fixed on the Professor.

Snape made his way up to the front of the class room where he turned and surveyed the class with a look of disdain.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

Toshiro frowned. Five teachers? And this was the sixth year? That was one teacher per year, had no one stopped longer?

_Maybe they retired._

_Teachers don't retire after just one year._

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Toshiro watched as a ripple of unease went around the room, several of the students looked nervous, including the Granger girl who had started fiddling with her book. The Potter boy just looked angry; he always seemed to be angry. Blaise was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes and the Malfoy boy just seemed bored. Toshiro wondered if what Snape said was true. Would they be able to keep up? He had no worries for himself, he had studied and mastered what he could during his practise sessions, which was a majority of the material, he just hoped that that wouldn't draw attention to him.

Snape moved further down the room and came closer to the students.

"The dark arts," he said, "are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a head is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Toshiro couldn't help but be fascinated. These dark arts sounded like the forbidden kido, only the truly strong were able to master them and even then they were restricted in use. Toshiro so far had only been able to master one forbidden kido and he had never used it in a real battle, he hoped he wouldn't have to. But the way Snape talked about these dark arts; well he made them sound almost beautiful. Toshiro could tell he wasn't the only one enraptured, Blaise looked stunned and even the Malfoy boy had risen his head to listen. The Potter Boy however just looked pissed off. Honestly did the boy have no other mood?

"Your defences must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," Snape waved a hand at the grisly drawings, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse."

Toshiro tuned his head as Snape waved a hand at one of the pictures; it was a young woman shrieking in agony. Toshiro studied the drawing carefully. When he had read up on the curse there had been no illustrations, only a description. So this was what the pain curse looked like.

"Feel the Dementor's kiss," Snape continued motioning to the next picture a man huddled against a wall, blank eyed and slumped. Toshiro frowned.

_Dementor?_

_We will have to look it up Master._

"Or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

Toshiro looked and saw just a bloody mass on the ground in the final motioned picture.

"Has an Inferius been seen then?" a girl said, "is it definite he's using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past which means you would be well – advised to assume he might use them again. Now…"

Snape stalked back towards his desk.

"…you are , I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells ."

Toshiro perked up. Non-verbal spells? That was what he had been reading about on the train, this was finally a chance to put theory into practise.

"What is the use of a non-verbal spell?"

Toshiro saw the Granger girls hand shoot up and Snape look far from impressed, he looked around to see if anyone else would raise their hand. Toshiro sighed and raised his own. Snape seemed relieved.

"Yes Mr Hitsugaya?"

"Your opponent has no warning about what spell you are about to cast, nor what kind of magic it may be. It gives you more advantage in a duel or battle."

"Precisely correct ten points to Slytherin."

Blaise shot him a smile and the Granger girl seemed upset that she hadn't been asked.

"Those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack."

Toshiro saw the Professors eyes shoot to the Potter boy who glared right back at him. Toshiro had to agree with the Professor though, non-verbal spells were a great advantage to learn and if the Potter boy was supposed to be this saviour that Madam Malkin had been going on about, he would do well to shut up and listen.

_They are children._

Toshiro ignored Hyorinmaru, he was considered a child and no one was light handed with him in academy and would have no doubt scoffed at him if he had asked for better treatment. The Potter boy should just take this as an opportunity to prove Snape wrong.

"You will divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."

The students quickly stood and started to move desks back out of the way. Blaise tapped Toshiro on the shoulder and motioned towards the centre of the room.

"Fancy being partners?"

Toshiro shrugged and followed him to an empty space where they quickly took out their wands. Several other pairs soon joined them and started to work out what to do.

"You ever cast a non-verbal spell before?" Blaise asked.

Toshiro shook his head and raise his wand.

_Tarantallegra! _

Toshiro broadcasted his thought out and tried to combine it with his reiatsu as though he was performing a fast kido spell without the usual long incantation. He flicked his wand and a bright stream of light hit Blaise on his legs causing them to thrash about uncontrollably.

_So that's how it works_

_Seems simple enough Master._

"You have managed to cast non-verbally Mr Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looked around and saw that Snape was behind him and he was being watched by several other pairs of students. Toshiro nodded and turned back to Blaise and said the counter jinx in his head in just the same way as when he cast. He flicked his wand and Blaise's legs stopped thrashing. Toshiro turned back to Snape who he saw was sporting a small smile.

"Well done Mr Hitsugaga. All of you take note he cast the spell without once uttering the curse, you are all aiming to do the same."

Snape walked away and Blaise gathered his feet under him and turned to Toshiro.

"My turn Hitsugaya."

Toshiro sighed; this was going to be a long day.

After several failed attempts by Blaise Toshiro was starting to get bored, his eyes wandered around the room and spotted the Malfoy boy practising with a larger boy. The large child seemed to be struggling with the exercise but the Malfoy boy seemed to be doing fine. He flicked his wand effortlessly and a stream of silver thread erupted from its tip, he didn't once speak. A commotion caught Toshiro's attention however and he turned and saw Potter raise his wand and shout _Protego _as Snape cast at him non-verbally. Snape's curse bounced off the shield and Toshiro had just enough time to duck out of the way as the curse came tearing at him to punch into the wall.

"I said to cast non-verbally Potter, which requires not speaking, do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Yes _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir' Professor."

The room fell deadly silent and Toshiro saw Snape's face turn white with rage

"Detention Saturday night my office. I do not take cheek from anyone Potter. Not even the _chosen one_."

Snape stalked away and the class muttered about themselves. A group gathered around Potter, most of them looking rather impressed.

"Well that was entertaining," Blaise said with a laugh, turning back to Toshiro, "shall we get on with this?"

Toshiro watched Potter's group a moment or two longer before nodding his head.

….

The class ended quickly after that. Toshiro was quick to leave and made his way to his next class. It was Potions and according to Blaise the classroom was in the dungeons.

Toshiro arrived first again and took a seat at the back eyeing the caldron set upon the work table carefully, he had never cooked anything in his life and he just hoped nothing would go wrong. Soon more students joined and Toshiro was shocked to see the Potter boy again. Didn't someone say he was bad at this subject? The teacher walked in, Professor Slughorn who had been introduced at the feast.

"Welcome everyone, please get out your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ and we shall begin."

Toshiro quickly did as bid and brought out his book. He had studied the thing carefully and some of the pages were starting to look a bit worn. As he looked up he saw Potter speaking with the Professor and was directed to the potions cabinet. When he came back he had his own copy of the book, though it did look rather dog eared.

Toshiro focused back on the class, but it was hard, the man rambled on for a rather long time, motioning to the steaming caldrons at the front of the class room. He invited the class to look and try and guess what potions were stored within them. Toshiro craned his neck and took a look.

"That one's Veritaserum," Toshiro said in a bored tone sitting back down.

Slughorn turned and eyed the young white haired child speculatively.

"And how can you tell that?"

"It's colourless and odourless, therefore it is able to be slipped into food and drink without detection and if you want to know what it does, it forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Very good. Now this one? Anyone?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Toshiro said again. Slughorn beamed at him and clapped his hands

"Excellent, very well done. And this one?"

"Amortentia."

"That it is, I assume you know what it does?"

Toshiro shrugged, "it's the most powerful love potion recorded."

"Quiet right, you recognised it for its mother of pearl sheen?"

Toshiro shrugged again, this was starting to remind him very much of academy, where only he and select others ever answered the questions; it did get boring after a while.

"May I ask your name young man?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya? I've never heard of the family."

"I'm Japanese sir."

"Oh," Slughorn looked rather shocked, his eyes flicking to Toshiro's hair and eyes.

"My apologise, but very well done young man, ten points to your house."

Slughorn started talking about the potions and how they worked in more detail. Toshiro paid barely any attention until the Granger girl said rather breathlessly.

"It's Felix Felicis. Liquid luck."

"Very good my dear and this is the little prize I'm putting up for anyone that can make the potion I'm about to set as correctly as possible in the time."

A mummer ran throughout the room and the students chattered too each other in excitement. Toshiro just sighed; he had no time for this.

"Turn to page ten in Advanced Potion Making and the potion I want you to create is the Draught of the Living Dead. Now off you go."

There was a stampede of activity as the students burst into action. Toshiro stayed in his seat and slowly stood to go gather his ingredients. He had no interest in the potion; let the children compete for it all they wanted.

_Don't you want to try just a little?_

_No thank you, I've drawn enough attention to myself already. Besides, its only luck, if you need to be lucky by drinking a potion it's not real luck is it?_

Hyorinmaru mused silently as Toshiro returned to his desk and started to work. He looked around and saw nearly all the other students working as fast as lightning. Toshiro started to cut up his roots and set the potion going. He quickly was focused on the task and was just about done when Slughorn called time.

Toshiro put down his ladle and watched as Slughorn went up and down the aisles. He passed the Malfoy boy and seemed rather impressed, but the silver haired child didn't even glance his way. He went by the Granger girl and exclaimed rather excitedly before moving on.

"Mr Hitsugaya what have you got?"

Slughorn peered at his potion and looked pleased.

"Almost perfect, one more stir would have done it."

Toshiro shrugged and Slughorn moved on, he stopped at Potters bench and laughed out loud.

"The clear winner!"

Toshiro sighed as the Professor went on about Potter's mother for a while before dismissing the class, telling them to throw away the left over potions and put away ingredients. Toshiro did so but was stopped in the potions cupboard by the Granger girl, who looked rather irritated.

"How did you know all the answers to the questions earlier?" she demanded.

Toshiro just looked at her coldly before replying.

"I studied."

"But you just transferred here."

"That doesn't mean I didn't study," Toshiro pushed past the girl but his arm was quickly grabbed.

"Did you cheat?"

Toshiro gaped at the girl. Cheat? Him? Why ever would he cheat? What was so strange about him being able to answer the questions in class? It's not as though she was the only person in the school with a little brains.

"I did not cheat," Toshiro said in his iciest voice projecting some killing intent which caused the girl to step back. "I studied hard when I received my books this summer in order to be prepared for the school year. To hear you accuse me of cheating is both wrong and rather rude when we do not even know each other. So I will ask you not to say that to me again. Now if you would let go of my arm."

Granger quickly released him and Toshiro left the cupboard. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

_Looks like you have a rival._

_She's not a rival. _

_Oh so people just like to accuse you of cheating do they?_

_Shut up Hyorinmaru!_

The dragon started to laugh and Toshiro let out a groan. Yes this was going to be a very long day indeed.

Please Read and Review XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone. So here's the next Chapter of Hakken. Thanks again for all your reviews and favs and follows. Enjoy XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro's mind speech/spells_

Chapter 4

Kendo Club

The weeks continued in the same pattern as the first day. Toshiro would get up, head to breakfast early before going to his first class. He had not been bothered by Granger again, but that didn't stop the girl from glaring at him when he answered questions correctly every time he was asked. Honestly the girl must have had no life if she was watching him all the time.

The classes were interesting in their own way and did serve as a distraction for Toshiro. He particularly enjoyed Ancient Runes. The deciphering of the runes and weaving them together to create incantations reminded him of kido in its simplest form. He had never been part of the Kido Corps back in Seireitei, but he had heard that they had similar methods when working with kido spells to create new ones. Plus it was time consuming and required a lot of organisation, something Toshiro had in spades. Arithmancy was fun if a little redundant, the calculations were a pain to get through but the effects were interesting. Transfiguration was rather strange to witness; Toshiro had never thought of transforming a hedgehog into a pin cushion before and didn't really see the point of the magic. The transfigured objects always turned back after a while anyway, so it was easier simply to get the real thing. Herbolgy was not one of Toshiro's favourite subjects, surrounded by plants and foliage that seemed to come alive when you touched it was not something Toshiro could readily agree was suitable for children to learn about. But the properties of the plants were interesting and Toshiro filed them away in his reports to take back to Seireitei, Unohana may have a use for them. Care of Magical Creatures was a pain; Toshiro was now one hundred percent sure that Urahara had put the class down simply to annoy him. Toshiro didn't get along with animals in the first place, Hyorinmaru not really counting, but the creatures Hagrid had them to study, well they could be consider more like monsters. Honestly Toshiro thought one time that Hagrid had brought a Hollow to class and was inches away from getting out his zanpakuto until he was told it was some form of nocturnal beast that lived in swamps and marshes. But Toshiro's favourite class by far was Charms and the reason was simple, Flitwick taught it. The little half Goblin ran a tight ship but the classes were always fun. He learnt something new every class and they always ended on a practical. Flitwick didn't push Toshiro either, he had an understanding that, though Toshiro was smart, he didn't want it put about, so he only let him answer questions he put his hand up for and never mentioned the high marks he got in his homework, only giving out his usual well done when he gave them back at the beginning and end of classes.

Toshiro filled out a report every week. It took Yoru two days to return from her first trip back to Japan, complaining about the wind and the rain and the sleet, Toshiro had to agree that she did look rather wet when she arrived back in his bedroom in the dungeons. Toshiro kept his reports short and concise, only putting down what he deemed important, which so far was not a lot. He had deemed these wizards to be non-threating so far, but he had yet to gather all data on them and their history. Plus he had read a great amount on something called the Ministry of Magic, which seemed to be these wizards governing body. Toshiro thought he would have to research more on this Ministry, only then would he be completely satisfied with his non-threatening assessment. On his second day at Hogwarts Toshiro had discovered the library, much to his joy, and had checked out some of the books. Not one mentioned Shinigami and Toshiro could only let out a sigh of relive that their existence was still a secret from the humans. But even though he had deemed these wizards none threating the same did not go for some of the creatures.

For instances the Dementor's. Snape had mentioned them in his first class and Toshiro had set about researching them. It turned out they were creatures that caused humans to relive the worst memories of their lives and caused them to suffer. If they got to close they could kiss their victim, which meant they sucked the human's soul out of their mouth and eat it. This greatly disturb Toshiro, it sounded all too much like a Hollow for his tastes. He sent his report back immediately after he had made the discovery, much to the annoyance of Yoru, detailing his findings and asking for what he should do, he could not leave a situation like that unattended if these Dementor's truly were some form of Hollow .

The other thing that bothered Toshiro was the war. Rumours about this Lord Voldemort seemed to circulate daily and it wasn't helped by the reports in the newspaper that every student seemed to be receiving in morning. It was mostly just rumours but on occasion there were a few accurate reports. Such as attacks on muggle houses and some families that had been targeted by the Death Eaters. Toshiro always scanned the stories, it turned out that this Voldemort left a calling card over is kills, something called the Dark Mark. Toshiro found that rather ridiculous and if he didn't think this Voldemort was a terrorist before than he certainly did then. Only terrorists came forward to claim murders or acts of violence. But the reports were few and far between, other than that it was silent on the war front, much to the fear of the students.

Toshiro sighed as he took a bite of his morning toast, trying his best to listen to Blaise's chatter. The boy had stuck with him from day one, showing him around the castle and being rather annoying. He had taken him to the Quidditch pitch, the lake, the Owlery and even up the Astromny Tower, which according to Blaise was the best place to bring a girl to. Toshiro had not bothered to say anything to that statement and instead had only shrugged. Blaise's tours were useful though, it allow Toshiro to map out the castle, for when he continued his investigations at night. Toshiro hadn't been sure if he would have been able to investigate after curfew but he discovered that if he removed his gigai it was relatively simple to walk around the castle. These wizards, even though they had and used reiatsu, could not see him in soul form and their spells were useless against him, as far as tracking and trapping went anyway. All the traps and precautions ignored him, so it was quiet easy for him to conduct his investigation, though Toshiro would not like to try his luck with some of the curses and jinxes, even though the detections may not notice him, which he put down mainly because he was a spirit, spells were still formed from reiatsu and were similar to kido, Toshiro had a feeling they would affect him even in soul form.

"Hey Draco where have you been, you look tired?"

Toshiro looked up to see Blaise talking to the Malfoy kid. The blonde haired boy did look tired, his usual pristine hair was in disarray and he had bags under his grey eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping. Toshiro eyed the boy as he took his seat.

"I've been busy."

"Doing what? It's like you to turn into a recluse."

Malfoy frowned but didn't answer Blaise's accusation; instead he poured himself a cup of coffee and ignored him.

Toshiro watched him for a moment longer before dismissing him, who was he to get involved with the lives of these students; they had nothing to do with his mission.

_You could try making a few friends._

_That would be pointless._

Hyorinmaru fell silent and Toshiro couldn't help but get the feeling the dragon was ignoring him. Hyorinmaru had been pushing for Toshiro to make more friends, but the young Captain didn't see the point, once the mission was over he would not be staying here and would return to Seireitei, what use was it getting involved in the lives of humans when he just had to leave anyway.

Something brushed past Toshiro's arm and he looked up just in time to see a transparent like figure look at him in fear before vanishing.

"What is it with you and the ghosts Hitsugaya? It's like they're scared of you."

Toshiro sighed; yes they did look rather scared of him. Ever since he had run into one outside the Transfiguration classroom, it had touched him, well not touched him, more brushed through him, before backing away in fear and seeming to run away as fast as its spectral legs could carry it. Toshiro had been so surprised to see a soul there that he had not been able to react, it hadn't look like a regular soul, for one there was no soul chain, and they seemed rather faded even to his eyes. He had asked Blaise about it who had told him it was one of the Hogwarts ghosts, witches and wizards who had died and decided not to pass on and stay in the world of the living, or more accurately, Hogwarts, for whatever reason. That had rather concerned Toshiro, what if they turned into Hollows? But he had no proof of that and Blaise said most of the ghost had been in the castle for hundreds of years. Toshiro sat one night in his room trying to puzzle out the mystery until he landed on a theory. With the castle being compromised of so much reiatsu, perhaps it was stabilising the souls and allowing them to survive as though they were in Seireitei, hence why they had no soul chain. But until Toshiro spoke to a ghost he would never know and since then he had rarely seen one, even on his nightly tours around the castle, he had yet to run across another ghost, they probably were avoiding him.

"Mr Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looked up to see Professor Snape looming over him.

"Yes Professor?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you before class."

Toshiro looked up at the teachers table and fixed his gaze on the old man in the middle. Since the feast the Headmaster had not given any more speeches, in fact Toshiro had not seen him much; he had not been attending many morning meals, or lunches. Toshiro wondered what the man did with his time, he didn't run any classes and it wasn't like the school was a division, perhaps he had lots of paperwork.

"I'll speak to him now Professor."

Toshiro stood and picked up his bag and walked to the teachers table. He made his way behind the chairs until he was stood beside the Headmasters. Dumbledore turned to him and gave him a twinkly eyed smile.

"Mr Hitsugaya, I hope you are settling in well."

"Yes thank you sir."

"You are not finding the classes to challenging? I know your guardian said to put you in the sixth year but I can't help but be concerned. You are coping well?"

"Yes I am fine sir, the work is hard but I manage."

Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on the young Captain's arm.

"Good, now the reason I called you up here was to speak to you about the Kendo club."

Toshiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes, how is it he always got into these things? Oh yes Urahara.

"I spoke to your guardian and he said you would have no trouble running the club, he gave me a list of your accomplishments and must say your record is rather impressive. You are considered a master."

Toshiro nodded his head. He had no idea Urahara had supplied paperwork to vet his story, but he guessed, being who he was it was easy to fake papers.

"He also gave me a list of all the materials you would need. I have to say I did have some reservations, he says you'll be requiring real swords."

"Katana's"

"Excuse me?"

Toshiro sighed, "the swords, they're called Katana's."

"Oh of course, but you will be needing one for every student?"

"Once the students have progressed yes they will need one of their own."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"All weapons are dangerous Headmaster."

"But they are only children…"

Toshiro sighed as he felt a headache start to take shape at his temples.

"Then better to teach them the consequences of being stupid by having them face them in reality, threat can only do so much."

Dumbledore feel silent for a moment before continuing.

"You guardian's letter also mentioned you will be using wooden…"

"Bokken."

"What?"

"The wooden swords are called Bokken."

"Right Bokken. You will need those as well. Tell me why can't the children just continue to use the Bokken, why graduate to a real sword?"

Toshiro wanted to run a hand across his face, this was worse than dealing with Matsumoto.

"Because the Bokken has a different weight to a Katana. A Katana is heavier and is sometimes longer, plus it has a thinner blade. Fighting with a Katana is very different than fighting with a Bokken, it is better to graduate from one to the other once you have mastered them."

Dumbledore stared at Toshiro in confusion.

"Fight with a Bokken? Why would the students fight with a toy sword?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth. These westerners didn't know anything.

"A Bokken is not a toy," Toshiro answer slowly, voice cold and distant, "it is just as capable of killing a man as a Katana if you know how to use it properly. There was once a man that killed over a hundred men with just a Bokken back in my home county, his skill was legendary and one that most masters aspire to recreate."

Dumbledore was shocked for a moment before he gathered himself.

"Very well. You will have the materials you need to start the club by tomorrow, when do you think you will be ready to begin teaching?"

"Are there students interested?"

"Oh yes, the Head's of Houses announced the club at the beginning of term, of course we only opened the club to fifth year and above, but there has been plenty of interest."

Toshiro thought for a moment before nodding.

"Then I will schedule the first class for Saturday."

Dumbledore frowned, "but that is only two days away, are you sure that is enough time to prepare."

"Yes Headmaster. Please ask the Head's of House to announce the day. The class will start at 1pm after dinner and will be held outside."

"Saturday? But the students…"

"It is the best day," Toshiro said cutting the Headmaster off, "the training will be difficult and taxing, they will need Sunday to rest and recuperate, and I had guessed you would rather not have crippled students complaining during the week."

Dumbledore eyed the boy carefully. Never before had he come across such a young man. He reminded him almost of Tom, Dumbledore wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he could sense no malice from the child and he did speak sense.

"Very well, Saturday it shall be. I shall spell a protection over the Quidditch pitch just in case it happens to rain, you can never predict the English weather."

The Headmaster smiled and Toshiro raised an eyebrow, he was about to dismiss himself when he stopped.

"If you don't mind my asking sir but, why did you want me to start a Kendo club? According to my Uncle it was you that asked for the club to start."

It was something that had been bothering Toshiro for a while. According to what Urahara had told him once the Headmaster had looked at Toshiro's reports and seen he was a Kendo master, it was he that had asked Urahara about setting up a Kendo club.

Dumbledore stroked his beard before aiming a twinkly eyed grin at the small Captain.

"In truth I had hoped your Uncle would run the club, as I assume it was from him that you gained your skill, he declined and said you would be more than capable of running an after school club, plus he said it would be good for you."

Toshiro scowled and balled his fists, trust Urahara to say something like that, it wasn't as though Toshiro didn't have enough to do.

"As for the club itself well, we are at war," the sparkle seemed to vanish from the Headmasters eyes as he regarded Toshiro with a serious expression. "I believe the children will need more than just their wands in the battles I feel are ahead for them. When I saw you knew Kendo I just could not resist the opportunity for the students to learn more defence. Blame it on an old man's worry, but I just wanted the students to be as prepared as possible for the challenges ahead."

Toshiro stared at the man for a moment, he seemed to have become smaller the more he talked as though he was shrinking in on himself. The lines on his face became more pronounced and for the first time Toshiro noted how old the Headmaster was, his time was coming to a close soon.

"I will endeavour to try my best to teach them what I can sir."

"That is all I ask," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Toshiro bowed slightly before taking his leave, the Headmaster turning back to his breakfast.

_That was interesting._

_How so?_

_He caved easily._

_You were expecting more of a fight._

Toshiro paused for a moment before shrugging.

_I had expected him to be more demanding, but then I guess this is something he has no experience with._

_Nor have these students. Tell me what do you have in mind for them?_

Toshiro walk out of the Great Hall as he headed towards Charms. A small smirk appeared on his face, making his usual blank façade look rather frightening.

_Oh nothing to hard I'm sure._

….

Toshiro headed out of class in a rather cheerful mood. He had just finished another class with Flitwick and it had been rather entertaining, they had been working on the cheering charm and for some reason it seemed the charm had a calming effect on him.

Toshiro headed out into the grounds and walked towards the lake, it was the first time he had been out there by himself and he was careful to take a good look around. He stopped by a large tree that sat just beyond the lake and offered a good view. He stared out across the large expanse of water before leaning back against the truck.

_I feel quite good._

_It's nice to see you so relaxed Master._

_It's not as though I get a chance at the division._

_I don't know I think you get plenty of chances. _

_Oh yeah? With Matsumoto slacking off every day? I don't think so; if I relaxed nothing would get done. None of the paper work would be filed and the division would be in shambles._

_And there you go ruining the mood._

_Sorry to disappoint you._

Toshiro leaned back and closed his eyes. Truth be told this was the first time he had felt truly relaxed. The division could be a hectic mess and Matsamoto didn't help any with her drinking and wild sake parties, which usually ended up with several of the division members nearly naked laying passed out on the floor. It was hell to clean up the next day. But out here Toshiro felt quiet calm.

_It does seem to have that tranquil feel to it._

_You like it here?_

Hyorinmaru seemed to ponder the question for a moment before answering

_Hogwarts is different._

_No kidding._

_It is made for the living, for humans, it is only natural that you feel uncomfortable here._

_I don't feel uncomfortable._

If dragons could raise eyebrows Hyorinmaru would probably be doing it round about then. Toshiro knew he was lying. Yes he did feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was because he was in the world of the living and if it was the mission, though he wasn't sure why that would bother him. Maybe it was that he was surrounded by children and, even though he had tried to push and suppress the memories, they reminded him of his own academy days. Sure there had been some good days, but it had mostly been a hard slog. Trying his best to gain acceptance and never really having a place among his peers. His looks and age and intellect always setting him apart and then there was Kusaka.

_That was not your fault._

_I know, you always tell me that._

_I tell you because it is the truth._

But Toshiro couldn't help the pain he felt at his friend's death. The boy had been his only friend in the academy, his rival in a way and Toshiro thought that if Kusaka had only stayed away from him, he would have still been alive.

A cold squeeze around his middle caught him by surprise.

_You should not dwell on such thoughts Master._

Toshiro didn't say anything and a distant feel of hot breath in his hair made him close his eyes for a moment.

_Foolish little Master._

Toshiro basked in Hyorimaru's comfort a moment longer before pulling away. He opened his eyes and saw a ripple on the surface of the glassy lake.

_What the… _

Another ripple appeared closer to the shore. Toshiro blinked his eyes to be sure he had not imagined it. He stepped away from the tree and made his way down to the edge of the lake. Toshiro peered out over the water, shielding his eyes from the sun.

_I could have sworn I saw something._

_Perhaps it was a bird or an insect. _

_But I didn't see any…_

Something erupted from the water like an angry spout, causing the cool liquid to throw up into Toshiro's face. Toshiro threw up his arms and closed his eyes on reflex. Something slimy touched his face but before he could react he was pulled back and a hiss of magic went over his head.

"_Stupify!_"

A shriek and a bubble of water. Toshiro landed on the grassy ground rather hard. He quickly shook himself and opened his eyes. Stood in front of him was the silver haired boy. Malfoy he remembered his name was, or at least is last name. The boy was stood in front of the young Captain with his wand pointed out towards the lake. Toshiro looked beyond him and saw a slimy tentacle dancing above the surface of the water.

_What is that?_

_I'm unsure Master._

Toshiro lifted himself to his feet and came up behind the Malfoy boy.

"What was that?"

"The giant squid," the boy spoke quietly, stowing his wand but not turning to look at Toshiro. Toshiro found that rather strange, why would you not face the person you went out of your way to help?

_Maybe he is shy?_

"What was that?" Toshiro asked ignoring Hyorinmaru's comment.

"The Giant Squid," The Malfoy boy said coldly still looking out across the lake in case the creature returned.

"Would it have hurt me?"

A shoulder shrug.

"Maybe, I'm told she's harmless though."

Toshiro looked out and saw a tentacle disappear into the water, a small ripple spreading out from where it sunk under the cold depths.

"It didn't look harmless."

"Tell that to the half giant."

Toshiro watched the boy for a moment. He didn't know why but he got the feeling that he did and didn't want to be in Toshiro's company.

_That was complicated to understand Master._

_Only for you._

_Hey I'll have you know that my intellect is higher than any humans, I am a superior being, I am a dragon after all._

_Yeah and you also have an ego._

Hyorinmaru huffed and went silent. Toshiro brought his focus back and saw the Malfoy boy had been watching him from the corner of his eye, but quickly looked the other way when Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," the boy said quickly placing a bit of distant between the pair of them. Toshiro couldn't help but be a little intrigued by the kid; he was the first to not openly stare at his hair and eyes.

_No he just does it when you're not looking._

_It's not my features that he's looking at though._

It was true, the boy wasn't looking at his features and he wasn't looking at him like they did back home. With loathing and disgust and fear, as though they wished for him to just disappear from their lives. No the kid looked at him more in curiosity.

"Why did you help me?" Toshiro asked quietly as though not to startle him.

The Malfoy boy didn't say anything for a minute or two before shrugging.

"Who knows," he mumbled.

The Malfoy boy quickly turned away and start to walk back to the castle. Toshiro watched him go with a sigh.

_Well that was interesting._

_You mean strange. _

_Whatever._

Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru uncoil in his mind as though he too was staring after the humans retreating form.

_There's something about that human._

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru?_

_I don't know, I didn't get enough of a good look, there was quiet a barrier around his mind, that's something you should research by the way. But I got a strange feeling from him._

Toshiro thought for a moment. A strange feeling from a human? It wasn't that farfetched a thought, look at Karakura town, that place was full of strange humans that liked to poke their nose into things that had nothing to do with them. But having a strange feeling about a boy in a school full of magical humans was a little different. Wouldn't all the children feel a little strange? What with all of them able to access reiatsu on one level or another? Whatever feeling Hyorinmaru got from the Malfoy boy it was not a lead Toshiro was going to follow straight away.

Toshiro stretched and started to walk back to the castle. He had homework and a report to write. He was rather looking forward to the homework.

_Only you could be excited about homework Master. Most of the children hate homework with a passion. _

_Can I help if I find it interesting?_

Hyorinmaru sighed, _I guess not, but do you have to be so happy about it? Your homework gives me a head ache. _

_Then I will try and not let my enthusiasm annoy you._

_That would be appreciated._

_Sometimes I wonder if you're an old man Hyorinmaru._

The ice dragon gave a playful roar and swatted his tail against the ice causing it to groan and shake.

_Insolent little Master, I'll have you know, I'm rather good for my age, not like some of those other zanpakuto spirits._

Toshiro smiled slightly as he listened to his dragon go on about how the other spirits had let themselves go. Yes he was feeling much more relaxed now.

….

That Saturday Toshiro, with Hyorinmaru strapped to his back, was stood on the Quidditch pitch that had been cleared of all the rubbish from the house team's practises. Beside Toshiro were three stands full of Bokken, ready to be used. It was a nice day and the sun was out, but the air was rather chilly. Toshiro had been forced to put on a jacket much to his displeasure. Students started to turn up as it crept closer too 1pm. Toshiro was surprised at the amount of interest, nearly all the students from fifth to seventh year were there, all looking rather excited. Toshiro spotted the Potter boy and his friends; they were talking animatedly and looking about in confusion.

"Hey Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro turned to see Blaise making his way towards him.

"Zabini."

"Good turnout isn't that? Didn't think this many people would be interested in sword lessons."

"It's called Kendo."

Blaise waved a hand.

"Kendo, sword, same thing. Anyway, who do you think will be teaching us? I bet Dumbledore got an instructor from your neck of the woods to come here. Bet it was you that gave him the idea."

Toshiro watched as the boy continued to babble on. So the teachers hadn't told the students that he would be teaching the class? Bet they thought it wouldn't gain as much interest if they did.

_Now, now Master, don't lose your temper._

_I am not angry._

_Then what are the sparks in your reiatsu all about then?_ Hyorinmaru said teasingly.

Toshiro scowled and huffed at the dragon.

"What do you think Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro glanced at his watch and sighed, it was 1pm, no more waiting.

"I think it's time to start."

Toshiro flicked out his wand and cast a non-verbal sonorous on himself before speaking.

"Thank you all for coming. As you are no doubt aware this is the Kendo Club, here you will receive weekly lesson on how to use a Bokken."

Toshiro motioned to the stands around him as the students turned to stare at him in shock.

"Once you have mastered the Bokken you will move on to the Katana."

Toshiro swiftly drew Hyorinmaru from his back and held the zanpakuto out in front of him with ease.

"I do not know how many of you will graduate to using a Katana, it can takes years of practise and study to be able to wield a Bokken, so I will endeavour to teach you the basics so you are not totally inept."

"Wait you're going to teach us?" a boy with a Hufflepuff badge on his uniform cried.

Toshiro fixed him with an icy stare.

"Yes."

"But your just a kid!" another yelled.

"I'm not taking sword lessons from a kid."

"This is a joke right?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would never allow a child to teach us about swords."

"I bet this was all just a prank."

Toshiro sighed reaching for one of the Bokken. He pulled it from the stand and quickly threw the wooden sword up in the air before pulling back his arm holding his zanpakuto. In one motion as the Bokken fell Toshiro swipe upwards with his blade in a casual motion, splitting the fallen Bokken completely in two, but not across the middle, instead the blade cut straight up through the centre of the wood and right along the length so two evenly sized pieces fell to the floor.

The crowd of students could only stare in shock as Toshiro sheath Hyorinmaru on his back.

_That shut them up._

_It was rather impressive._

_If they're impressed by that then we have a long way to go. _

"As you can see I am fully capable of teaching you how to wield a Katana, as you correctly said Headmaster Dumbledore would never allow just anyone to run a club like this."

Silence met his words and Toshiro couldn't help but feel pleased.

"Now all of you stand in two lines facing each other. I don't care who you stand opposite only that it be someone of a different house."

The students whisper to each other but quickly did as Toshiro said. Toshiro watched them as they still all tried their best to stand with their houses. It was almost comical.

"Now then," Toshiro walked forward and waved his wand causing the stands to levitate behind him. "As I pass by please pick up a Bokken."

Toshiro started to walk in-between the two lines and watched as the students each stretched out their hands for a Bokken. Several of them dropped it the first time they tried to hold it. That was understandable, most people underestimated how heavy a Bokken could be, plus the length made them rather awkward to hold. But a number managed to pull them out without incident. Blaise, even though he did fumble a bit managed to keep a hold of the wooden Bokken. The Hufflepuff boy who had spoken out tried but failed miserably, plus a good few others from his house as well as a number of Ravenclaws. Potter had no trouble pulling out the Bokken. At this close range Toshiro could see that Potter despite being quiet tall was rather well defined. His shoulders were broad and suitable for lifting weights, but he was still quiet lean. The one that surprised Toshiro the most though was the Malfoy kid, he looked so comfortable holding the Bokken, almost as if he had held one before. Toshiro filed that information away and turned to face the students once he had passed everyone.

"Now," Toshiro pulled Hyorinmaru from his back, "place your right foot in front of your left." Toshiro demonstrated and waited for the students to copy him. "Your right hand should be above your left and near the top of the hilt, your left hand near the bottom."

Toshiro did as he instructed and watched the students carefully.

"Stay in that position," he said sheathing Hyorinmaru and walking down the lines. He corrected several grips along his way and altered stances. It was important that they master this stance first; it was the most basic and the one stance they would build on to perform moves and kata's.

Eventually he made it back to the front and pulled out Hyorinmaru down from his back before getting into stance.

"Now watch carefully."

Toshiro stepped forward on his right foot and as he moved his left he pulled his right arm across his body in a slashing motion so that when his left foot was in front his Katana was across the front of his body with the tip of the blade pointing over his left shoulder. He then pivoted and pulled back on his right arm and as he spun caused the blade to swipe through the air elegantly until he was facing the opposite way. He dropped his stance and turned back to the students, who all looked at him in nervous excitement.

"That is a small Kata made up of two moves, they are fairly simple and easy to perform as you do not have to release control of your Bokken and are simply moving your feet and right arm. I want you all to practice this until you have it right, then we will learn two more moves."

Toshiro walked away and sat near the stands as the students broke their lines and started working on the two moves. Toshiro watched carefully. Now was when he would see who had talent and who had not.

_You're being rather cruel._

_Hmm? What did you say Hyorinmaru?_

_I said you're being rather cruel, those are not simple moves and you only demonstrated once._

_That was how it was for me._

_Yes but you had talent._

_So let's see if anyone here dose._

Truth be told Toshiro new the moves were difficult despite there simplicity, especially for beginners, he could have just focused on moving forward while swinging the Bokken left and right, then retreating and learning to block, but instead he had thrown them in at the deep end just to see what they could do. And it wasn't turning out to be much. They had started enthusiastically, getting into stance before trying out the motions, and then things went wrong. They hit their hands, they over balance, they dropped the Bokken time after time. Of course they tried again, but each time was no better than the last. Some had looked towards Toshiro for help, but the young Captain was unmoved and continued to watch the group. Soon enough people started to leave, throwing down their Bokken's and storming off. Toshiro wasn't surprised, learning this type of art was difficult and he wanted to be rid of those who would drop out straight away, he had no time for them.

_He's rather persistent._

_Who?_

Toshiro glanced around and saw the red haired boy, the friend of the Potter boy, picking up his Bokken again and trying the move once more.

_That has to be the thirtieth time._

_You've been counting?_

_It is rather fun to watch._

Toshiro turned back to the group and notice the Granger girl was still there much to his shock. She was glaring at the Bokken and looked as though she wanted to break it as it sat on the floor. She took a deep breath before picking it up and trying again. From what Toshiro could see she had the first move down. It was the pivot that was causing her trouble, she was being to cautious, she needed more speed, that's what made her drop the Bokken mid move.

"Damn!"

Toshiro turned his eyes to the Potter boy, who was walking over to his Bokken that had just gone flying out of his hands.

_He finished the moves._

_Then why did he drop it?_

_He didn't, his grip is to lose, it came out of his hands as he pivoted. His speed is good but he has a bad grip. He'll need to work on that._

Toshiro nodded and continued his assessment of the remaining students. Blaise was doing rather well if a little tentative, Toshiro would have to have him work on that. The Malfoy boy Toshiro spotted at the back of the group. He was in stance and looked comfortable. He moved forward and performed the two moves quiet well, he had good speed, but the power wasn't there.

_He's quick though._

_Hmm._

Finally seeing enough Toshiro came to his feet. He walked to the remaining students and called for them to stop.

"That was good, you didn't do to terribly."

"That was hard! Why did you set us something that we couldn't do?"

"Because I knew you couldn't do it."

"Hugh?"

Toshiro looked around the group, less than half had remained and all were looking at him in confusion.

"I needed to know who could stick it out, who had the will to keep going even if it was hard and impossible to do. You all passed."

Mutters went through the group and Toshiro saw a few looking rather pleased with themselves.

"So it was all a trick?!"

"Toshiro raised an eyebrow at a boy who pushed himself forward and through the remains of the crowd; he had a Slytherin badge on his robes and was rather tall.

"All this was just to test to see if we were good enough to be taught by the ever so smart Japanese transfer? Was it funny to you?!"

"Nott," Blaise said quietly trying to calm him down.

"No it was not funny, I was merely …"

"You were playing a game with us! Seeing how long we could last before we cracked, well I'm not having that!"

Toshiro sighed, it seems as though he ended the exercise too early, he still had a drop out to get rid of.

"If you don't like it, you can go," Toshiro said coldly.

The boy, Nott Toshiro thought Blaise had called him, went red in the face before bringing out his wand and yelling at him sending off a rather powerful curse.

Toshiro was quick to jump to the side and pull out his own wand, his zanpakuto would be no use here. The curse went sailing past him and several students just managed to get out of the way in time as it went crashing into the side of the Quidditch stands.

"Please can we all just calm down!" the Granger girl cried but Nott ignored her and instead sent off several more jinx's and curses.

Toshiro threw up a Protego to block the spells before sending his own barrage. During Snape's class he had become rather good at casting non-verbally and did so in nearly every class, it caused him quite a few stares, but in a battle like this it was worth its weight in gold.

Nott just managed to dodge and started to run forward. Toshiro retreated and ran to the stands.

"Why are you running?! Not so good without your little sword are you?!"

Toshiro ignored him and instead climbed the stands, talking in a battle only caused distraction to yourself not your opponent and right now Toshiro was in the middle of conducting a plan. Toshiro felt several spells whizz past his ears and head, if it wasn't for his sense of reiatsu telling him where to duck and dodge, he would have been hit quite a while ago. Once he was high enough Toshiro spun and quickly sent Nott a wordless stunner. The red light went streaming towards the boy who had no time to duck and was hit in the chest. He went down like a sack of potatoes and all went quiet.

Toshiro watched for a moment to be sure the kid wasn't faking before he descended the stands. Getting the high ground gave the opportunity to shoot down and it was more likely his spells would hit, he just didn't think it would be the first one.

"Hitsugaya!" Blaise called as soon as Toshiro was on the ground.

"I'm fine," Toshiro said as the group gathered around him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah he was firing some pretty nasty stuff."

"Weren't you scared?"

Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

"No I am not injured, yes I was rather scared but I came up with a strategy in order to gain the upper hand, looks like it worked."

Toshiro nodded his head at Nott who was still out cold on the ground. The students stared at him before Granger pushed herself to the front.

"We should report this."

"There is really no need."

Granger shot him a disbelieving look.

"But he attacked you."

"Because I pushed him, you cannot say you all didn't feel the same way?"

Some students nodded, others looked a little shame faced. Toshiro wasn't concerned, he knew that he had pushed quite a few of their buttons, of course it had been for a reason, but he was surprised he had gotten away with only being attacked once.

"But still…" Granger continued but Toshiro raised his hand.

"There is no need to bring this to any one else's attention, it will just cause trouble. He lost his temper today, it happens to all of us."

Granger fell silent and Toshiro looked around the crowd. Potter and his friends were staring at him in open awe, probably because he had attacked a fellow Slytherin. The others just looked confused and rather frightened. Toshiro saw the Malfoy boy at the back who was staring at him in curiosity before turning away once he caught Toshiro's gaze.

"Now let's get back to work. I promised to show you two more moves once you had mastered the first two."

A groan went up from the crowd and Toshiro couldn't help but smirk.

…...

That night Toshiro sat in his room at his desk with Yoru perched on the table top.

"Another report?" she said with a sigh.

Toshiro nodded and continued to write.

"I send one every week."

"But I'm tired," she whined.

"Not my problem."

"You're such a sadist."

Toshiro didn't answer and continued to write. He had documented most of the lessons and his observations of the students thus far. He had placed his concerns about the ghosts in his latest report but he didn't mention much else, there wasn't much else for him to mention. Toshiro placed his pen down with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tension.

_This is pointless_

_You're following orders._

_Pointless orders! These wizards aren't a threat._

_That we know of. We have yet to discover anything about this Ministry of these, there is a Department of Mystery's according to your books from the library, and we have yet to know if they have developed anything that could be dangerous to us._

Toshiro snorted. _Doubt it, theses wizards had a god complex, they think that no one in the world is more powerful or secretive than themselves, I doubt they have anything that could be a threat to soul society._

_Then you should focus on your other mission. _

_Excuse me?_

Hyorinmaru groaned_. Did you forget about the increased Hollow activity? It is the main reason for your involvement here._

Toshiro tried to hide his embarrassment but Hyorinmaru caught it any way. He had forgotten about that part of the mission. The Hollow activity that had increased in England dramatically over the past year or so and that which the Head Captain had expressed his concern about.

_I will look into it tomorrow._

Toshiro stood up and stretched his back before lying back on the bed. He concentrated a moment and suddenly he was outside his gigai and stood over the bed looking at a rather pale white hair boy with his eyes shut that appeared not to be breathing.

_Another nightly stroll?_

_I haven't finished mapping the building yet._

_How much more time do you need?_

_I should be finished tonight. There's so many secret passages and rooms in this place, I'm lucky I don't get lost. I'll start on the grounds tomorrow._

_And hopefully we can start to spread further afield, I don't know about you but I have yet to feel a Hollow even though the reports to the Head Captain had said they had increased._

Toshiro frowned, that was true. In all the time he's been at Hogwarts he had not once sensed a Hollow. One night he thought he had for a moment but it was quickly gone and he had dismissed it. Plus his soul phone had not once paged.

Toshiro sighed and pulled at his sash that strapped Hyorinmaru to his back before making his way out of the door.

"Bring me back some owl treats while you're out, the things taste delicious and I'm due some if I'm heading out tomorrow!" Yoru called from her perch on his desk. Toshiro sighed and quickly shunpoed from the room, why did he always get the demanding co-workers?

Please read and review xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, just want to say sorry for the slight delay with this chapter, I had a few issues last week and wasn't able to update last Sunday which seems to have become my day, but I'm back with a new chapter. Once again thank you for all of your reviews, favs and follows, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro's mind speech/spells _

Chapter 5

The Hollow

The weather started to change as winter came upon Hogwarts. Toshiro was thankful for the cold frost, he always felt better in cooler temperatures, even if he was forced to put on gloves and a scarf to look normal, when he'd rather just be walking around in a t-shirt.

That night after the first kendo lesson Toshiro had finished his mapping of Hogwarts, placing all the fine details in his memory and completing his memory map of the entire school and all possible entrances and exits. The night after he started on the grounds and they were huge. Toshiro had yet to venture into the Forbidden Forest; he thought it best to get his baring's closer to the school before he went further afield, plus he had heard quite a few stories. Stories of monsters and spiders and werewolves that lurked in the forest just waiting for one of the students to venture inside. Toshiro had scoffed when Blaise had told him that, fully confident that the other boy was exaggerating, but none the less he had held off going into the forest for now.

His classes carried on as normal, Flitwick's Charms still his top one but it was closely followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts, even though Professor Snape could be quiet a pain. The man really did seem to detest Potter. Toshiro was not aware of what had happened between the two of them, but the animosity was almost tangible when they were in the room together.

"Another failure," Snape proclaimed one Thursday after noon when Potter had yet again failed to cast a non-verbal spell, even though some of the other students were starting to get the hang of it. "That's another 10 points from Gryffindor Potter perhaps that will make you concentrate more."

Potter looked murderous but a sharp look from one of his friends made him hold his tongue. Toshiro watched blankly while Blaise laughed openly next to him.

"It's nice to see the golden boy get it."

"Why do they not like each other?" Toshiro asked as he read _Darkness Through the Ages_, a book he had acquired from the Library.

Blaise sent Toshiro a shrewd look before glancing around to see if any other students were nearby.

"I guess what with you being a transfer you wouldn't know, but keep it to yourself, if Snape found out we knew I think he would throw a fit and use us for potion ingredients."

Toshiro felt his lips twitched but nodded his head and kept his book in place to act as a cover.

"Apparently when Snape was in school he was bullied. Not a bad thing for most people, but when I say bullied I mean bullied. They'd hang him upside-down and steal his clothes, rip up his books, curse him to do humiliating things in front of the whole school and not one person stopped them, in fact they all laughed."

Toshiro's eyes grew serious as Blaise told him of Snape's school life.

_Sounds almost as bad as my childhood._

_The man has surely been through a lot._

"But the kid who cursed him the most, who teased and belittled him, who almost went out of his way to torment him was James Potter."

"James Potter?"

"Golden boy's dad."

Ah, Toshiro thought, now things began to make sense.

"Him and his little group of Gryffindor goons would terrorize Snape. There was Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black, all of them just as bad as each other. I don't know the full details about what used to happen, my own Father had been in the upper years when the lot of them came to Hogwarts and he was only here until their second year, but right from the off they had Snape in their sights."

Toshiro eyes wandered back to Snape who was glaring at the Potter boy with something akin to loathing. Now he thought he understood the man a little bit better. Who could blame him from hating the child of one of his tormentors? Toshiro didn't know how he would react to seeing one of his own childhood bullies again, even their children, he wouldn't rush to embrace them that was for sure and if their presence caused all those memories to come to the surface, Toshiro had a feeling he would react like Snape to.

_You underestimate yourself Master._

_You don't think I would be petty?_

_You think Snape is being petty?_

Toshiro mentally shrugged.

_Maybe a little, he is punishing a kid who had nothing to do with what he went through._

_Ah but then again your making conclusions when you don't have all the facts. Reserve your judgment until you have all the pieces in front of you._

_But I won't ever have them._

_Then don't have an opinion._

_Easy for you to say._

The dragon snorted and Toshiro huffed. He liked to think that he wouldn't act like Snape, be distant yes, but this level of pettiness? No Toshiro didn't think he had it in him to be like that, it would be a waste of energy.

_And Aizen?_

_That's different Hyorinmaru and you know it._

_Why? Because of what he did to you and the Soul society?_

_What he did to Momo..._

_I do not deny that what he did to Momo was terrible, but Momo was put in the situation partly because she allowed herself to be. If she had thought clearly and had not become so obsessed with her Captain then maybe she would not be this emotional. Kira is coping fine and his Captain also defected._

_His Captain was Gin._

_But still he was his Captain, they must have been close to work together like they did. He is not falling apart at the seams. I have pity for Momo and I hope she recovers, but I am not blind to the fact that she allowed herself to be manipulated._

Toshiro ignored the dragon and clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to deny it, wanted to scream at Hyorinmau and say that he was wrong. But logic wouldn't allow that. Logically Toshiro knew Hyorinmaru was right, Momo had allowed herself to be manipulated. He had seen it himself, when she wouldn't come home for months, the time getting longer and longer between each visit until they all but stopped and when she did come all the talked about was Aizen. 'Aizen Taichou this' and 'Aizen Taichou that'. Before he had even joined academy Toshiro had already hated Aizen, he had took his sister from him, and for that he would never forgive him.

"Hey you ok?"

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and saw Blaise looking at him in concern. Toshiro smoothed out his features and returned to his book.

"I'm fine."

Blaise still looked doubtful but didn't say anything, instead he said.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Toshiro frowned.

"Hogsmeade?"

"Oh right yeah, transfer you won't know. Well Hogsmeade is a wizarding village close to Hogwarts, it one of the last magical villages in Britain. Student's from the third year and up are allowed to go, that is if they have their parents sign a permission form."

Blaise looked at Toshiro carefully.

"I don't believe I have one of those."

"Really, oh man, we got to get you one. Do you think it would get back from Japan in a day?"

Toshiro shrugged.

"Dammit. Maybe we could get Snape to sign it."

"What is so amazing in this village and why must I go?"

Blaise stopped short.

"You don't want to go?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"It sounds rather dull."

"Hitsugaya," Blaise said in a whining tone reminding Toshiro for a moment of Matsumoto trying to get him to do one of the childish things she had set up for him without his notice.

"You have to go, it's a chance to get out of school and relax for a little while. It's great, we can have lunch and go see the sights, it's nothing like Diagon Alley."

"Thank you but I think I will decline."

"Oh come on you have to go, everyone goes, please Hitsugaya."

"No."

"I'll buy lunch."

"No."

"I'll get you anything you want."

"No."

"I'll take you to the Shrieking Shack."

"What?"

A note of triumph came to Blaise's eyes.

"The Shrieking Shack, said to be one of the most haunted places in the country, but no one's ever seen anything, doesn't stop people from hearing noises though. Moans and groans late at night when no one's around, the residents complain about it all the time."

Toshiro almost froze. Moans and groans late at night but no one see's anything?

_Could be a Jibakurei Master?_

_It could be._

"Alright I'll go, but I want to see this Shrieking Shack."

Blaise beamed and slapped a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Brilliant, well get you set up with a form after class, I'm sure Snape will sign it for you…"

_What will you do if there is a Jibakurei?_ Hyorinmaru said as Blaise continued to rant about all the things they would see in Hogsmeade.

_I'll not know that until I get there and even then I will have to wait to investigate inside. But if there is a chained soul there I will perform a Konso._

_That would be wise, we know that these wizards cannot see souls and we have yet to determine what the ghosts of the castle are._

_They run whenever they see me._

_Then run after them._

_Not funny Hyorinmaru._

"…and you've just got to try Butterbeer, it tastes amazing, if we were old enough I'd buy you a firewhiskey, but I think Madam Rosmerta would kick me out for that."

…

And so that Saturday Toshiro cancelled the Kendo club and instead walked with Blaise down to the little village of Hogsmeade accompanied by another Slytherin, the blonde pug nosed girl who reminded him her name was Pansy.

"You going to love it in the village To…I'm sorry I mean Hitsugaya," Pansy said, her mouth working hard to fit around his last name. "There's so many shops, we'll have to go shopping."

"Not for clothes, you have enough already."

"A girl can never have one to many clothes Blaise darling, plus what if Hitsugaya wants something?"

Blaise snorted, "I highly doubt Hitsugaya is going to want white chiffon dress robes and purple hand bags."

"That outfit goes well together and you know it."

"What are you even doing here anyway? It's not like you to walk to Hogsmeade with me."

Pansy frowned and a worried look came into her eyes.

"I couldn't find Draco, he said he would come with me but he didn't turn up this morning."

Blaise frowned himself.

"That's odd; he never misses a Hogsmeade weekend."

"He's seemed a little quiet since the start of school, has he said anything to you?" Pansy asked looking hopeful.

Blaise shook his head, "no, but he has looked tired. Perhaps he's not sleeping."

"You don't think anything happened at home do you?"

Blaise shrugged and the conversation stopped. Toshiro couldn't help but be intrigued.

_You're curious about the Malfoy boy?_

_After the lake yes I am._

The pair hadn't spoken again since the lake incident; in fact Toshiro was sure the Malfoy boy had gone out of his way to avoid him. He still came to the kendo club, but stayed as far to the back as he could, not really getting involved and only pairing up with Blaise when required to do pair work.

_Perhaps he is ill._

_No I don't think so._

_What has this to do with you anyway Master, it has nothing to do with your mission?_

Toshiro hesitated, his long ago conversation with Ichigo Kurosaki coming to his mind.

"_It's in your nature."_

_I'm just curious that's all._

_Then you will do nothing to investigate further?_

_No._

_Of course Master,_ but Toshiro could hear the dragon start to laugh in the back of his mind.

_Hyorinmaru…_

"We're here!" Blaise proclaimed loudly, throwing his arms out wide.

Toshiro shook himself out of his musings and looked up, they were on a small hill and below he could see a number of Hogwarts students making their way into a little village. And it was little, at least by Toshiro's standards, he was used to the tall endless buildings of Seireitei and Soul Society itself was rather vast, what with its different districts all throughout Rukon, it was hard to keep track of the number after a while. This little village didn't look as big as one district, Toshiro could see houses with pitched tiled roofs that seemed to slant and tilt this way and that, smoke curling from their chimneys and up into the sky in curls and whirls. Just in front at the bottom of the hill was a wide street where most of the students were congregating, looking into widows and disappearing inside doorways, all looking excitedly at one another.

"Nice isn't it?" Blaise asked and Toshiro shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Oh lighten up Hitsugaya, it's not every weekend we get to come to this place so at least try to look as though you're enjoying yourself."

Toshiro felt a small smile tug at his mouth before quickly wiping it away and following Blaise and the rather happy Pansy down into the town.

….

"Try this one on Hitsugaya, I just know it will be perfect, please for me?"

"Stop trying to dress the man Pansy, he's not a doll."

Pansy pouted but still turned pleading eyes on Toshiro who sighed and took the offered jacket. Pansy beamed and marched him over to the mirror.

After they had descended the hill Pansy had immediately dragged the pair of them into Honeyduke's, a shop piled high with sweets. They filled numerous glass jars and tall shelves and the place was fit to bursting with students all trying their best to grab a hold of what they could. Toshiro had just eyed the stuff in mistrust, he'd never had much of a sweet tooth and what with all the candy he got offered by Ukitake over the years, sweets hand lost their appeal a long time ago, however if there had been amanatto Toshiro might have been tempted. Blaise had offered to buy him some of the numerous offers on display but Toshiro had quickly declined. Pansy had run wild, picking up sweets and chocolate and paying for them before putting them into a silk bag that did not look at all big enough to house them.

"It has an enlargement charm cast on it, I can have up to 20kg inside this little bag and it won't change its shape at all," she had at explained at Toshiro's look.

They had quickly moved on to Zoko's joke shop, much to Toshiro's irritation. This time it was Blaise that went mad with his spending. Grabbing boxes and tricks from the shelves at lightning speed.

"You never know when they could come in handy," he had said with a wicked smirk on his face and Toshiro resisted the urge to roll and his, he only hoped it wasn't him that Blaise planned to use those on, otherwise Blaise might just have found himself on the wrong end of Hyorinmaru.

They'd paid a quick visit into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Pansy had looked longingly at a café called Madam Puddifoot's that had several couples inside all warming their hands on cups of tea or coffee with a cake to share in front of them. Finally Pansy had dragged the two boys into Gladrags Wizardwear, proclaiming that it was about time they both got into fashion. They had been there over half hour.

"I think it looks good," Pansy said with a smile as she adjusted the jacket just so as Toshiro looked in the mirror blankly.

It was a deep blue coloured jacket, not a tone Toshiro ever found himself wearing, what with his uniform being black and his hiori white, the only time he ever wore other kinds of clothes was when he was in the world of the living and even then his colour scheme didn't really change all that much. He fingered the material carefully. It felt soft under his finger tips and he couldn't help but like the feel of it.

_It suits you Master._

_It is unnecessary._

_But you like it._

_I…_

"Do you like it?"

Toshiro looked up to see Pansy staring at him, looking rather worried. Toshiro glanced in the mirror once more; it did look good on him.

"Yes, I like it."

Pansy clapped her hands together, a look of relief washing over her face.

"Brilliant. I'll buy it for you."

"You don't have to," Toshiro said quickly but Pansy waved him off.

"None of that, it looks good on you, plus I have the money. Think of it as an early Christmas present if you want, but I'm getting you that jacket."

Toshiro opened his mouth to protest again, but Blaise's hand fell on his shoulder shaking his head.

"Forget it mate, once she's got a bee in her bonnet that's it, there's no talking her down. She bought Draco a pair of leather pants once just because he mentioned in passing he might fancy some. Plus you like that jacket and she wants to buy it you, that's what friends do."

"Friends?" Toshiro said slowly and Blaise offered him a confused look.

"Yeah, we're friends right?"

Toshiro hesitated a moment. Friends? It had been such a long time since he had had friends. Sure, there was Momo and Grandmother, but they were his family, did they really count as friends? There was Kurosaki and his sister Karin who he had met a few times, he thought she was his friend, she had said so once. But they didn't see each other that much and as for Kurosaki he seemed to be friends with everyone, not just Toshiro. But Pansy and Blaise we're different, they didn't know who and what he was, they were almost like Kusaka. What if they got hurt being near him? He could drag them into danger.

_Do not think that way Master._

_But I could…_

_They want to be your friends. Let them._

Toshiro looked up at Blaise and saw him smile at him and squeeze his shoulder. Pansy quickly returned from the counter and held out a bag with the newly bought jacket.

"Here," she said.

Toshiro took the thing and quickly bowed to her.

"Thank you so much."

"O…ok," she stammered looking confused as Toshiro straightened, but gave him a smile none the less. Nothing more was said as the three of them left the shop.

"So where to now? The Three Broomsticks? I don't know about you but I could do with a Butterbeer."

"Just a minuet Pansy, I've got a promise to keep."

Pansy shot Blaise a searching look but he just grinned, stepping into the lead and flashing Toshiro a mischievous smile over his shoulder.

"It's about time I came through on our deal."

Toshiro thought for a moment. Deal? Then it came to him.

"The Shrieking Shack?"

Blaise nodded and started walking, Toshiro quick to follow.

"Hey! Where are you to going? Wait for me!"

The three of them walked out of the village and towards a small wooded area. There weren't many people around, most of them sticking close to town. The path disappeared beneath their feet the deeper into the woods they travelled. Pansy looked around nervously and edged closer to the two boys.

"Where are we going?"

"I promised Hitsugaya I'd show him the Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack!" Pansy cried her voice echoing around the empty woods, "why would you want to see that place?" she directed the last part to Toshiro.

Toshiro shrugged, "I'm curious."

On they went until they hit a clearing Blaise stopped and pointed off into the distance.

"There it is."

Toshiro stepped forward and followed Blaise's finger, out into the distance he could just make out a rundown house. The roof looked as though it was about to cave in any moment, grass and ivy ran up its walls and made it look more of a green colour than the obvious grey of the stones. It looked worn and tired looking, as though it wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear. Toshiro stretched out with his reiatsu, sending a probing coil of it towards the building. He waited a second before a strong pulse answer him and an icy wind blew through the clearing causing Pansy to whimper and Blaise to drop his hand and bring his arms up around his body in comfort.

"No one's lived in there for years, people around here can't even remember who owned the place anymore, but it's always been kind of creepy, but lately much more so."

"How much lately? A few days? A week?"

Blaise shrugged, "the villages started complaining last year about noises at night, so since about then I'd recon."

Toshiro nodded and turned his frowning eyes back on the shack.

_There's definitely a spirit in their Hyorinmaru, and from the looks of things, one that has been left a long time._

_But the villages only said they had started hearing noises last year, but the house is years old, if there is a Jibakurei inside, why hasn't it Hollowfied by now?_

Toshiro frowned Hyorinmaru had a point. The house had been empty for years, any normal spirit would have Hollowfied by now, or been eaten by a passing Hollow, why was it only acting up now after so long?

"Can we please go now; this place is giving me the creeps."

"Sure pansy, I'll buy you a drink. Come on Hitsugaya."

Toshiro paused a moment looking at the shack.

_I'll come back tonight, if there is a Jibakurei in there, it's been left to long, if it Hollowfies, it'll head for the school or village, there's plenty of reiatsu there for it to feed on._

Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru hum in agreement before turning his back and walking away with Pansy and Blaise.

…

As the three of the walked into the Three Broomsticks, Toshiro was annoyed to see the place was rather full and crowded.

"You two go get some seats, I'll get the drinks."

Pansy grabbed Toshiro's arm and pulled him through the crowd. The shimmed and slid until they eventually found a table and sat down.

"It's rather crowded today."

"Hai."

"So how are you liking Hogwarts so far? You seem to be getting on with the courses, the teachers rave about you, more so than Granger."

Toshiro shrugged and looked around the room; he wished he had brought his book with him, or at least his soul phone which he had left in his room."

"I've heard through the gossip mill that Granger won't stop ranting about you. Apparently you've beaten all her scores."

"Why would that bother her?"

Pansy smirked, "Granger's always been top in our year, 'the brightest witch of our age' some Professor's call her. She doesn't like being moved to second place."

Toshiro frowned.

"She needn't be jealous about it, it's not as though I try to beat her."

"I know and that's what makes it even more hilarious."

"Mind out you two make some room."

Three large glasses were placed down on the table and Blaise grinned as he took his seat. He slid one of the glasses over to Toshiro.

"Have a try at that mate."

Toshiro eyed the drink warily. It had froth on the top and steam coming off of it. The colour was golden and Toshiro couldn't detect a smell.

"What is that?"

"Butterbeer, best drink we can get at our age."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Butterbeer? He hoped it didn't taste like butter.

Toshiro lifted the glass and carefully took a sip. Something sweet hit his tongue, sweet and hot. Toshiro's eyes widened as he took in the taste and licked his lips clean of froth.

"It's sweet."

"Those are the best kind of drinks."

Toshiro didn't say anything but took another larger sip; he thought he quiet liked this Butterbeer.

Pansy and Blaise started to talk, discussing the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework and other little things. Toshiro was content to sit quietly and listen, and think about the Hollow. He wondered why it was still there after all these years that had gone by. It was almost unheard off for a Jibakurei to last that long, they devolved quickly not slowly. Maybe it was from being surrounded by so much reiatsu, it had slowed or delayed the process? No there wasn't enough reiatsu in that part of the village to sustain a spirit of the strength it had to be to even become a Jibakurei. Something else was in play, if only Toshiro could figure out what.

"…going to give Draco a piece of my mind when I get back."

"Yeah where is the ferret anyway, we haven't seen him today."

Toshiro refocused when the voice interrupted Pansy mid rant. He looked up to see Potter and his friends at a table close to them, eyeing the three of them with suspicion.

"That's got nothing to do with you Weasley," Blaise snapped, it was the first time Toshiro had seen the mischievous boy sound cold ever since he had met him.

"Yes Draco's just back at the dorms in bed, he wasn't feeling well."

Toshiro resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow; he thought Pansy had said he just hadn't shown up that morning, why was she lying now?

"That's strange I thought I saw him in the library this morning," Granger said and Potter's eyes narrowed.

"You lying Parkinson?"

"Humph, it's not my fault Granger can't see correctly; maybe you should lend her your glasses Potter."

Potter frowned and glared at her but didn't say anything more; instead he drained his glass and stood.

"Let's go, better leave the snakes to their plotting."

The three got up to leave and Toshiro watched them make their way through the crowd before turning back to Pansy.

"Why did you lie?"

Pansy sighed and shrugged.

"They always try and make a fuss about anything Draco dose. I swear they're just trying to find an excuse to get him into trouble or fit him up for being a Death Eater."

"Is he a Death Eater?"

Pansy didn't say anything and even Blaise looked a little unsure.

"We don't think so."

Toshiro didn't say anything more and they finished their drinks in silence before getting up to leave the table. They passed through the door and out into the cold street only for a cry to ring further ahead of them.

"What was that?" Blaise asked.

Pansy shrugged and Toshiro moved forward quickly towards the commotion. As he drew closer he saw a girl rise into the air, it didn't look like a levitating charm, no it looked rather unnatural, her arms were splayed at her sides and her hair whipped in a fierce wind, her skin was also very pale. Suddenly the girl let out a piecing scream that drew the attention of nearly everyone around her. Toshiro winced at the harsh sound but kept his eyes on the girl. Another girl grabbed the screaming ones ankle and tried to pull her back to the ground, Toshiro saw Potter and Weasley also take a hold and tug the now withering girl to the cold floor. Toshiro acted before he had even thought it through. Pushing past Granger and shoving Weasley aside he stretched out his hand and called on some healing kido to assess the damage.

The girl's reiatsu was spiking abnormally, it was as though it was fighting to push something out of her. Had she been poisoned? No he would have been able to detect that. He searched deeper. It was as though something was attacking her reiatsu, trying to drain it even, her reiatsu was fighting it, which was what was causing her to scream and wither in pain. Toshiro frowned. If he didn't stop the drain soon she would die, but he was by no means skilled enough to cure this girl, if only he had paid more attention to Unohana. There had to be something he could do. Quickly he searched for the source, hands glowing brighter as he concentrated. He moved them down then stopped. Her hands, it came in through her hands. As quickly as he could he placed the best kido barrier he could over the area. Toshiro took a deep breath and moved back, the girl had stopped screaming and was instead a pale white colour. That would have to do, he thought grimly.

"Get back lemme see her!"

Toshiro was quickly pulled back as Hagrid descended on them. He stared at the girl for a moment before lifting her and carrying her back to the castle without a word.

"Hitsugaya are you alright?"

"I'm fine Zabini," Toshiro said pushing himself to his feet and brushing down his clothes. He glanced around and saw Granger talking to the other girl who was in tears and Potter with Weasley off to the side. Weasley had just bent down to grab something in a brown paper bag. Something cold shot through Toshiro and he was over in an instant.

"Don't touch that!" he said only to realise Potter had said the exact same thing.

Weasley glared at him but turned to Potter who had crouched down to look at the object which was partly sticking out of the bag.

"I've seen that before, it was in Borgin and Burkes, it's cursed, Katie must have touched it. How did she get hold of it?"

"Well that was what we were arguing about," the other girl said though her tears, "she came back from the bathroom with it, said it was for someone at Hogwarts and that she had to deliver it. She looked kind of funny I ….Oh….Oh no, no, no I bet she was Imperiused and I didn't realise."

Granger patter her shoulder gently and asked, "she didn't say who gave it to her?"

"No…she wouldn't tell me."

Obviously not if she had been Imperiused, Toshiro thought. He looked down at the now identified necklace. It looked harmless, but sometimes the most harmless of things could be deadly, he bent down and peered closer at it. It must need skin to skin contact, the feeling he got from the girls hands confirmed that it had to have come though her skin. Toshiro quickly whipped off his scarf and carefully wrapped the necklace inside of it. He stood and handed to over to Potter.

"You better take this back to the school, they'll need it to help that girl."

Potter turned to him and took in the three Slytherin's in shock; he had obviously forgotten they were even there.

"Right."

"Don't let it touch your bare skin, keep it wrapped in that at all times."

"What did you do to Katie?" Weasley demanded.

Toshiro shrugged, "placed a barrier around her hands to stop the curse from spreading, it was all I could do with the knowledge I had."

"But you didn't use a wand," Granger said curiosity in her voice, "there was a green light, it didn't look anything like any kind of healing magic I have ever seen."

"We do things differently in Japan."

Toshiro turned away and started to walk back over to Pansy and Blaise.

"Aren't you going to come with us, I think the teachers will want to know what you did to stop the curse."

"It won't hold out for long, most likely it will have broken by now, but at least it gave enough time for that girl to reach help, there is no point in my going and telling them that, besides you three are going, I do not see what my presence will accomplish."

And with that Toshiro walked away without a backwards look. There was nothing more he could do for that girl, but he did wonder why she had been cursed in the first place, and just who that package had been for.

…

A couple of hours later, after Toshiro had finally manage to get to his room away from Pansy and Blaise and catch up on his homework Toshiro set off for the Shrieking Shack, leaving his gigai asleep on the bed. The news of the girls cursing had quickly spread through the school; she was still in the hospital wing. Toshiro had received a visit from Professor Snape to ask about what he had happened, apparently Potter and his friends had not given enough explanation. There had already been several people accused of the crime, the top of that list was Draco Malfoy, much to the annoyance of Pansy and Blaise.

"We told Potter he wasn't there, and if he was he would have told us," Pansy had said angrily as she had ranted in the common room. Malfoy had made an appearance when he had heard the rumours; he had simply shrugged before heading back to his room. Toshiro had found that rather interesting but dismissed it. This trouble had nothing to do with him and he had a soul to send on.

He quickly shunpoed across the grounds and down towards Hogsmeade, it felt good to be back in soul form with Hyorinmaru on his back. He darted into the woods and made his way across to the shack, stopping at the entrance to take a quick look around.

The presence of a soul was much stronger so close up. Toshiro could feel the air cool slightly as he opened the door and stepped inside.

_Where do you think it will be?_

_More than likely it will be in the oldest possible part of the house. A Jibakurei needs to be close to something that will anchor it here, something with plenty of memories for it to feed off. The oldest part of the building would be the best place._

_Better to start at the bottom then._

Toshiro headed out and started to look around the first floor. Left over furniture was still scattered about the place. Most of it ripped and torn to pieces but from what Toshiro could make of it, it had once upon a time been expensive.

Nothing came to light on the first floor and Toshiro couldn't find any signs of a basement level. He quickly took to the stairs and started to look around the second floor.

As he was passing one of the bedrooms a moan caught his attention. Toshiro froze and turned back towards one of the doors on his right. It was closed and one of the more intact doors about the place, as though it had been forgotten by time. Toshiro stepped closer and paced his hand upon the wooden surface, it was freezing cold.

_I think I've found the place._

Toshiro placed a hand on Hyorinmaru's hilt and twisted his hand around the door knob. With a deep breath he turned it and pushed open the door and stepped inside.

A cry of agony erupted in his ears followed by a blast of fierce reiatsu.

"What the…" Toshiro said trying to get his baring's. He looked around the room and spotted what he had been looking for. Seated on the bed with chains hanging from his arms was a soul. He wore ragged clothing and looked thin and frail. His face was contorted in agony as more chained wrapped around his neck and torso holding him in place. What surprised Toshiro though was that there were no chains embedded in the floor or walls. Normally with a Jibakurei spirit, the chains impaled themselves into the object that was keeping the spirit in the world of the living. This spirit didn't have any chains embedded; they were simply wrapped around it.

_That's not a Jibakurei._

_Indeed not Master._

Toshiro walked closer to the spirit which snarled at him, before whining and twisting on the bed like an animal.

_He doesn't have long. He'll Hollowfie in a few hours, a day at most._

_Then you had best perform the konso._

Toshiro nodded and drew his zanpakuto from his back. He walked forward and presented the hilt of the blade towards the soul's forehead.

"Please don't do that."

Toshiro spun and whipped his blade around so it was pointed in the direction of the voice.

"Whoa calm down, I mean you no harm."

Stood in front of Toshiro with his arms held up in surrender was a ghost. He wore old fashioned clothes, with puffy sleeves and high riding boots on his feet, plus a long cape that ran over his shoulders and down his back. The ghost eyed Toshiro's blade wearily and his head gave a slight wobble and started to tip off to the side.

Toshiro frowned at the ghost, but kept his blade out.

"Why not?"

The ghost nervously shot a glance to the soul bound to the bed before looking back a Toshiro.

"He is not ready to move on."

"I think he is, you do know what will happen if he stays like that?"

"I…"

"You have seen Hollows before haven't you?"

The ghost gulped before nodding. Toshiro gazed at the ghost coldly for a moment before asking.

"You know what I am, don't you?"

The ghost nodded, "you're a Shinigami, an angel of death."

"Then you know what I have to do."

"Please, this has never happened before. None of the Hogwarts ghost have ever turned into a Hollow."

"Looks like this is your first."

"It's not possible, no Hogwarts ghost has ever turned, it's just not right."

Toshiro fixed the ghost with a shrewd look.

"This souls from Hogwarts?"

The ghost froze for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

"You brought him here."

"We didn't want him near the children."

"Smart move, if he had been he might have Hollowfied faster."

The ghost gulped and looked to the soul on the bed in pity. Toshiro followed his gaze and watched for a moment as the soul let out a mournful cry.

"What had you intended to do with him when he Hollowfied?"

"It wouldn't have come to that."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and the ghost looked away.

"We didn't want to believe it. Turning is something of a myth for a Hogwarts ghost, we know of the process, we did die after all and we hear stories from other ghosts that travel and come to Hogwarts, but never before has a Hogwarts ghost fallen. We thought we were safe."

"Obviously not."

"Please, is there any way you can spare him?"

Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, once the Hollowfication process has begun there is really no going back. You're lucky he has lasted as long as he has before turning, but I really should send him on. He'll find peace where he is going. He really shouldn't still be here."

The ghost's eyes filled with something like grief before nodding his head slowly.

"I'll inform the others."

"As you please."

The ghost nodded.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

The ghost frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I am, why haven't you informed anyone in the school yet."

The ghost stared at the young Captain for a moment before replying.

"This has nothing to do with the living, you are a being that is dead, much as we are, and what is dead should not be known to the living. Plus you have done nothing to hurt the school or students. If that was to change then you may find yourself in a difficult position."

Toshiro stared at the ghost for a moment. It didn't feel like an empty threat, but Toshiro got the feeling the ghost wouldn't be spilling the beans on him. They believed that the living should not know much of the dead, which probably why they had not told any of the humans at Hogwarts about the poor ghosts Hollowfication process. That was fine with Toshiro, he was off the same opinion and he doubted the ghost would be telling anyone living anything.

Before Toshiro could say another word a loud scream filled the room and a blast of reiatsu to his back nearly knocked the wind out of the young Captain.

"Dammit!" Toshiro yelled as he turned back to the soul on the bed. The chains were rattling ad shaking like wild snakes and the bed rocked and creaked as the soul clawed at its face as it continued to scream to high heaven.

"What's happening?!" the ghost cried.

"It's Hollowfieing, my presence must have sped up the process somehow."

But how could that be? Toshiro thought, he hadn't been close to the soul for more than five minutes, that wasn't enough time to kick start this process, even if they were quiet close to the end. It was as though Toshiro's presence had caused the soul to mutate.

Another scream filled the air, followed by a chocking noise as something white erupted from the soul's mouth.

"Shit! Get out of here!" Toshiro called to the ghost who quickly vanished. Toshiro gripped his zanpakuto and charged at the transforming soul, he would finish this now.

A large blast of reiatsu enveloped the soul and a fierce light blinded Toshiro before he was thrown back. He managed to catch himself before he slammed into a wall, but he had to hold up his hands to shield his face from the bright light. The screaming had stopped and as the light faded only heavy silence remained. Toshiro looked towards the bed and saw it empty. He cursed.

_Where did it go?_

_I can't sense its presence Master._

"Dammit!"

Toshiro took a breath and started to look around the room working from the spot where the soul had been. There was only one widow and as far as he could tell it was not broken. The Hollow hadn't left the room and Toshiro would have noticed it going out the door, he was stood directly in its path towards it. It had to be in this room somewhere. He stretched out his reiatsu and started to probe. There had to be something, somewhere.

A pulse, faint but there. Toshiro frowned, it was coming from…

_Jump Master!_

Toshiro quickly shunpoed away just as a large claw came up through the floor like a ghost to snatch at the air that Toshiro had been stood in a moment before. Toshiro watched as a body followed the hand. It was long; almost like a snake, with a thin body and four limbs which rested on the floor causing nails to clack against the rotted boards. A white Hollow mask covered its face, it had a long pointed nose where a thin tongue poked out from between a thin slit to taste the air, flicking in Toshiro's direction.

_It's strong and has reiatsu powered ability already, do you recon the soul was a wizard? I wonder if that's why its reiatsu feels so strong._

_You have no time to wonder about that now Master. Focus._

Toshiro focused back on the Hollow which seemed to be regarding him. Toshiro didn't hesitate; he moved forward with practised ease and swiped at the mask with quick precision. The Hollow shrieked and barely managed to move aside, it landed near the wall and like a shadow sunk it to its surface disappearing.

_Where did it go?_

_Its reiatsu has gone quiet faint again Master._

Toshiro cursed. Trust this Hollow to have such a sneaky ability and such an ability put Toshiro on the disadvantage, it gave the Hollow plenty of places to hide and even if Toshiro could track it, how would he attack it when it was in the floor.

A pulse on the far right wall. Toshiro quickly moved and sent a powerful strike at the surface causing the wall the crumble and collapse in a pile of plaster and stone. A cry of anguish and Toshiro caught sight of a black shadow taking off across the room. He slashed Hyorinmaru and another scream followed the first, along with the smell of blood. The Hollow skidded to a stop near the bed and Toshiro saw that he had managed to sever one of its claws. Toshiro shunpoed and aimed for the mask but again the creature moved barely escaping and darted away and out of the window. Toshiro cursed and quickly took off after it. It had been so long since he had taken out ordinary Hollows, he must have been getting out of practise.

The Hollow was quick darting in-between the trees trying its best to shake of the young Captain, it's shadow like form almost disappearing in the darkness but Toshiro was able to keep track and he was slowly gaining. It wasn't until Toshiro saw how close the Quidditch pitch was getting that he realised the Hollow was heading back towards the school.

"Great," the small Captain muttered.

Toshiro but on a burst of speed. He would finish it now before it got any closer; if it managed to get into the school it could start devouring the students and ghosts. The black shadow started to get closer as Toshiro gained ground. Toshiro gripped his zanpakuto tightly and moved his arm back ad into a striking position as he pushed forward with his right forward to shumpoe just behind the Hollow. As Toshiro was about to behead the thing something bright and shining blue went slamming into the creatures side and sent it skidding across the grassy grounds where it screamed and withered in pain. Toshiro pulled to a stop and looked up quickly to see where the attack had come from. His eyes found nothing but trees and leaves that moved in a faint wind. A cry brought Toshiro's attention back to the Hollow and he quickly dashed over and finished the thing with a quick trust of Hyorinmaru right into its mask. Toshiro watched it dissolve before turning back to the where he had seen the attack come from. It had felt like reiatsu, and not the type the wizards had been using, no this felt more potent, almost like that of a Shinigami and whoever it was who let it off had to have been able to see the Hollow, if not that was one lucky shot.

_It didn't feel like kido Master._

_I wasn't thinking this was another Shinagami Hyorinmaru. _

_But the reiatsu was too potent to be a human._

_Yes, not unlike Kurosaki's friends, but they are from Karakura and had been exposed to Kurosaki's reiatsu, which was rather large for a long time. My reiatsu would not do the same to anyone here, plus I do not let mine over spill like Kurosaki's. _

But that still didn't answer Toshiro's question, in fact it left him with more questions than answers. Who could have sent off that attack? It had to be a human, no other Shinigami's were in the area, Toshiro would be aware if there were. But the reiatsu was to potent for it to have been a human, or at least not a normal human, one who had been exposed to reiatsu for a long time maybe, but that was still not the case here.

"Is he gone?"

Toshiro was pulled from his musings and saw a group of ghosts with the male cape wearing ghost at its front, his head now clearly dangling off to one side.

Toshiro turned to face the group and nodded his head, placing Hyorinmaru on his back.

"I have sent him on into the cycle of rebirth, granted not in the way I had wanted."

The ghosts muttered amongst themselves.

"Was there no other way?" a large fat friar said, peeping out at Toshiro shyly, "was there no other way too save him. He had been part of the castle for so long, one of the oldest ghosts here; I don't even remember when he came. Was there no other way to keep him from passing?"

Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but once a soul Hollowfies there is really no going back. If I had not been here, that Hollow would have come to the school and started devouring the children one by one to feed off of their reiatsu."

The ghosts looked frightened and some of them gasped in shock and fear.

"He would have killed the children?"

"Hollows eat what they need to survive. The humans here would have had no clue what was happening, and I doubt you would have been able to help much, that is if you hadn't been eaten yourselves."

Again they chatted before turning back to Toshiro, their faces set and serious.

"Then I guess you have our thanks," the lead ghost said and bowed his head in acknowledgment, "in gratitude we won't tell the humans here what you are, as long as you are not a threat to them."

"Agreed, thank you."

The ghosts started to disappear one by one. Toshiro watched them until only he and the nearly headless ghost remained.

"May ask you something?" Toshiro said and the ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Where is your chain of fate? None of the ghosts here at the castle have one; I have to assume you had one at some point."

Toshiro had noticed this when he had managed to get a good look at one of the ghost before they had run off at the sight of him. He had never seen a soul without its chain, there wasn't even a hole like there would be with a Hollow.

The ghost pursed its lips in thought before answering.

"I do remember having one of those when I first died, but that was such a long time ago. I wandered for a time and eventually came upon Hogwarts. As soon as I stepped through the castle doors, I felt as though life was breathed into me again. I could be seen by the humans here, even though I was still dead. After that time I don't remember seeing the chain, it was almost like it had disappeared when I stepped though those doors."

Toshiro nodded his head in thought. That partly answered one question about the ghosts. The castle was soaked with reiatsu; he had felt it as soon as he had arrived that first night. That reiatsu for the souls was recreating the feel of soul society, almost tricking the soul's spirit into thinking it had passed on. That was why the chain vanished; they had no fear of Hollowfieing when their souls believed they had already moved on. It was fascinating.

_That can't last forever though Master._

_I know._

_Eventually this castle will fall or go into disuse, if that happens the ghost will either have to find another reiatsu rich environment or move on. Otherwise they will start to turn into Hollows._

_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Hyorinmaru. Right now there is no threat._

_Really? You're not going to report this to the Head Captain?_

_I will say that there is no threat yet and this situation should be monitored. If the wizards ever do move on and the ghosts remain behind, a team can be sent to clear up the area before they start to Hollowfie._

_But still that does not answer why one Hollowfied now. If your theory is correct that Ghost should have never started to Hollowfie, the reiatsu in the air having tricked his spirit into moving on. _

"You said that that ghost was one of the oldest ghosts here at Hogwarts." Toshiro asked.

"Yes, no one even knew his name."

"And that none of the ghosts here have ever Hollowfied before? Even though you have been here for all this time?"

The ghost thought for a moment before nodding.

"Then why did he start to change?"

"We have no clue. At first we thought he was just merely moving on, some ghosts have done that in the past, but when the chains started to grow we panicked and moved him to the Shrieking Shack and away from the children."

"Had anything changed? Anything at Hogwarts, or the surrounding area?"

The ghost paused as he furrowed his transparent brow in thought.

"Not really, I guess the only thing I can mention is that since the resurrection of the Dark Lord all of us ghost have felt a pull."

"A pull?"

"A pull on our souls. Something was calling to us. Sometimes it's strong, other times not there at all, but something makes us compelled to leave. We have resisted thus far but maybe..."

"Maybe he didn't?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't feel natural. It's rather frightening."

Toshiro didn't say anything; instead he bowed to the ghost.

"Thank you for your help."

"You think that that pull had something to do with why he changed?"

Toshiro shrugged, "maybe, I won't know unless I can find it."

"If we feel it again, I will inform you."

"You have my thanks."

"Its fine, we just don't want another incident like this one repeating again. If helping you can stop that then I will give you all the assistance you need."

Toshiro bowed again and watched as the ghost vanished from sight.

_Seems like we had an interesting night._

_Yes, some of my questions are finally being answered._

_You think this pull has something to do with why so many Hollows are appearing here?_

_I have yet to come across a roaming Hollow around Hogwarts yet, but those ghosts said they had not felt a pull in a while. Maybe the Hollows are just as attracted to that as the ghosts._

_We will not know until we witness it for ourselves._

_You're right Hyorinmaru. We will just have to wait and see._

_And in the mean time you have to get back to the dorm and get some sleep, or have you forgotten all the homework you have yet to complete because of this Hogsmeade weekend?_

_Dammit!_

_My, my Master it is so unlike you to fall behind on the paper work, perhaps we should give Matsumoto a call, it seems you are slacking off._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

And with his great dragon's laughter echoing in his ear Toshiro shunpoed back into the castle and towards his dorm and bed, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that watched him go.

Please read and review XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again every one, glad your all still with me. Just another thanks for all the reviews favs and follows, Hakken's got over 100 follows now, I can't believe it. So thanks to you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Bleach

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro mind speech/spells_

Chapter 6

Secrets in the Forbidden Forest

After that night Toshiro saw a lot more of the ghosts, some even smiled at him and waved in the corridors much the Blaise's confusion.

"I thought they hated you?"

Toshiro had merely shrugged and tried his best to ignore the transparent menaces as he went about his business.

The weather had turned even colder, snow drifting in and covering the once grassy grounds in frost and white snow. Toshiro loved it, if he could he would have spent all his time outside, but that was not to be. Since the attack on the girl which Toshiro found out her name was Katie, security had been upgraded throughout the castle. The curse had been bad, so much so Katie had been removed to a place called Saint Mungo's in order for them to heal her properly. Toshiro was simply glad that the girl would live.

The most drastic change though was Potter. Ever since that day in Hogsmeade, Potter seemed to go out of his way to try and talk to Toshiro. It was never anything important, simple 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' and 'how was he doing.' But if he wasn't doing that he was staring and when he wasn't staring at Toshiro he was staring at the Malfoy boy. Not that Toshiro blamed him for that. The silver haired child had been quiet and with draw ever since he came to Hogwarts. He hardly spoke and disappeared at odd times of the day not to be seen for hours. Toshiro had at first dismissed it, whatever the child was doing had nothing to do with him, but since the incident with the ghosts and the Hollow, he was on higher alert to changes within the castle that may affect his mission and the Malfoy boy's attitude had his interest.

_It might not be anything Master, _Hyorinmaru said one Friday morning as Toshiro watched as Potter openly stared at Malfoy from across the room._ People have said the two of them have a rivalry; it could just be simple jealously._

_I don't think so._

Hyorinmaru huffed; _I think you are reading too much into it._

_What's with you anyway? You've been rather snappy lately._

It was true; the dragon had been much more snappish and angry since the Hollow incident in the Shrieking Shack. Toshiro hoped that nothing was wrong with his dragon.

Hyorinamru had sighed and seemed to shift about restlessly.

_I grow bored._

_Bored?_

_I haven't been released in quite some time Master, the weather is fine and cold and I have yet to fly. I do not get the chance in your club lessons._

Toshiro frowned. The Kendo club had been going well after the first few weeks, he had still had some drop outs but now it seemed as though things were settling down, even if there were less than ten students willing to come to the lessons every week. Potter had stuck it out along with Weasley and Granger along with another Weasley , a girl with long flaming red hair. Lovegood from the train had also hung around, which came as quiet a surprise to Toshiro, thinking that the dreamy girl would have not even shown up to the first meeting. Longbottom had proven rather tenacious, swinging the Bokken one time with so much force he had nearly crack one of the stands seats in two, Toshiro had been impressed and had worked on his balance which was still in need of some improvement. Pansy had also proven skilled, she held the Bokken delicately, like a pen or as she liked to say a nail file, she was quick and precise but she still lacked confidence and stamina. Blaise was still going strong and was enthusiastic and the Malfoy boy had been quiet but no less good at nearly everything Toshiro had tried to teach.

On the whole he was impressed, if they had been part of his division he would have been more than happy to send them on with other tutors, but there was still one thing they lacked and Toshiro hoped he would be able to fix the problem before long.

"Quidditch season! Here we go, first game of the year and its Slytherin verus Gryffidor, hope we knock them flat."

"You hope?"

Blaise shrugged as he sat down next to Toshiro at the breakfast table and swiping his toast from his plate.

"Gryffindor's got Potter; he's one of the best seekers in the school, our guys good but not that good."

"What are you saying about Draco Blaise?" Pansy snapped across from them, "he's just as good as Potter."

Blaise raised his hands in surrender.

"I know Pansy, I know, but didn't you hear? Draco's not playing today."

Pansy looked shocked, "why?" she asked in confusion, "he's not injured is he?"

Blaise shrugged taking a bite of his stolen toast much to Toshiro's irritation.

"Who knows," he mumbled, but Toshiro could see the worry in his eyes. Neither of the two Slytherins new what was going on with the Malfoy boy and Toshiro couldn't help but wonder as well.

"So who's filling in?"

"Some guy called Harper, never seen him play but I wouldn't be expecting much from the game, I might miss it."

"You will do no such thing Blaise, we have to show Hitsugaya a Quidditch match at some point."

"It's really not necessary," Toshiro tried to say but Pansy silenced him with a look.

"You are going, I don't know what sports you play in Japan but here its Quidditch, think of it as cultural learning if you want, but you're going to that match, even if we do lose."

Pansy stood and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on Draco before going to the pitch."

Toshiro watched her go and Blaise gave a tired sigh.

"She just can't stop mother henning him."

"Why isn't he playing?"

"Who knows, said he was sick, and he has been looking drained lately, but I thought he was just over tired."

Blaise took another bite of his toast before dropping the subject.

"So is it kendo this afternoon or what?"

"Depending on the length of the match, yes, I've moved the meeting place to beside Hagrid's hut though; I don't think the pitch would be clear in time for us to start if the match is a long one."

Blaise nodded and stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth.

"Right then, best get going if we want to have good seats for the match. You've never seen Quidditch before right?"

Toshiro shook his head.

"You're going to love it mate, there's so much dirty play it makes it fun to watch, especially in a Slytherin Gryffindor match."

"Why do you cheat? Isn't that against the rules?"

"But that's what makes it so fun," Blaise said with a wicked smile before walking out of the Great Hall, Toshiro sighed before getting up to follow him.

….

"Well that was what I had expected."

"I didn't think Weasley would be that good though."

"Trust Potter to catch the snitch."

Toshiro listened to Pansy and Blaise talk as they waited in a clearing near Hagrid's hut. It was the afternoon and the Quidditch match had ended some time ago. Toshiro had found the game interesting, but not to exciting. The action was quiet far away to really get that into it, and plus flying around on brooms was not Toshiro's idea of entertainment. Blaise had explained the rules to him while he had sat and watched as best he could, but again he found no interest. And what a weird set of rules they had, he really saw no need for a seeker in the game at all. They had one job and really when they caught that little snitch the points they received were just ridiculous, it made the rest of the game rather pointless in Toshiro's opinion.

"Are we late?"

Toshiro looked up and saw the rest of the kendo club had arrived, Potter and the two Weasley's looking rather worn out from their game.

"No we're about to start. Grab a Bokken."

Toshiro moved away and let the group each grab a Bokken before getting into one straight line and falling neatly into stance. Toshiro couldn't help but feel a slither of pride run through him, they were learning.

Toshiro opened his mouth to start the lesson when a rustle caught his attention; he spun and was surprised to see the Malfoy boy standing their looking rather pale.

"Draco!" Pansy called and dropped out of stance to approach him, "what are you doing here? You should be in bed your ill."

"I feel better," Malfoy said removing the hand Pansy had placed on his shoulder and glancing around the clearing.

Pansy huffed in annoyance and looked to Blaise for support when Weasley spoke.

"Finally decided to show your face Malfoy? I knew you were faking for the game, you just didn't want to play Harry."

Toshiro shot Weasley a look but the other boy was too focused on Malfoy to notice, a vindictive look on his face. Potter to seemed rather surprised and suspicious of Malfoy's sudden appearance.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was ill this morning. I felt it best for the team that they have a fit seeker in which to play. This kendo club has nothing to do with our houses and is something I choose to do, so if I'm still feeling sick the only person placed at risk is myself. I'm not as selfish s you Weasley, I think of others before myself."

Weasley's mouth popped open in anger and his face started to turn a nasty shade of red. Toshiro had heard enough though.

"Grab a Bokken and get in line," he snapped and Malfoy turned and gave him a quick nod before doing as instructed.

"All of you back into stance now," Toshiro barked falling easily back into his 'Captain persona', being with the students was just like being back at the division, it was rather relaxing. Immediately his instructions were obeyed. Once all were settled he stood in front of his remaining students.

"Your all that's left from the lot that started this club and I'm confident that none of you will drop out at this stage, but you just never know. If you feel like quitting do so now and don't waste my time, things are only going to get harder from here on in."

A bristle ran though the group but Toshiro ignored it and instead pulled Hyorinmaru from his back.

"I have taught you all the basic kata's that I can in the time that we have had," Toshiro moved through several moves, each with precise control and balance, much to the awe of the students in front of him, "I hold no illusion that you would be able to master the more advanced kata's if we had years to train in them, but sadly we do not, so you will have to work with what you have." Toshiro continued to speak even as he moved his body into more shapes, looking almost as if he were dancing. "But never forget, the basics are the route to any fighting style, knowing your basics thoroughly and completely will save your life more than any fancy move you could pick up if we had years."

Toshiro finished his Kata with holding out his Zanpakuto and swishing it through the air with ease before settling it back at his side, in a loose hold.

"However, there is one thing that you all lack, something that I cannot teach you."

"What?" Pansy asked voice full of confusion.

Toshiro smirked at the lot of them.

"Teamwork."

The group stared at Toshiro as though he had grown a second head. Toshiro simply stood there and waited for a response, any response.

"We know how to work in teams," Granger argued looking slightly annoyed.

"Yeah most of us are on Quidditch teams we know how to work together."

"Really?" Toshiro asked his voice dripping with cold sarcasm. "fine then. Weasley, Blaise, attack me together."

No body moved, Weasley looked as though he was about to be sick and Blaise just looked disgusted.

"No way am I working with that slimy snake," Weasley huffed and glared at Blaise angrily.

"Hitsugaya, I'm not working with Weasley, no matter what you say."

Toshiro huffed at the two of them and raised one of his white eyebrows. "And the lot of you said you knew about teamwork, seems to me as though you haven't a clue."

"I know about teamwork, I just don't want to work with him!" Weasley shouted his face turning a similar shade of red as his hair.

"What if you had no choice? What if it was the pair of you against an enemy and he was the only one to back you up and you knew if you went in alone you would die? What then?"

"More than likely he'd be the one I was facing."

Toshiro moved before anyone saw it, pushing forward and swinging his zanpakuto so the tip rested just under Weasley's nose.

"We will have none of that here, you will not make remarks on anyone here based on your own assumption, your war dose not exist when you are at this club, am I understood."

Weasley quickly nodded his head and Toshiro stepped back, but didn't lower Hyorinamru.

"You all refuse to work together, even when it is in your best interests to do, that is a concern that will now be addressed."

"Hitsugaya, it's not that simple," Granger said in a lecturing tone that got Toshiro's back up, "our houses are rivals and Gryffidors and Slytherin's have trouble being in the same room as each other, let alone working together."

"That reasoning is pointless and childish and I do not accept it, if you are going to act like children then I suggest you leave."

Granger looked as though Toshiro had slapped her, but fell silent. Nobody moved and Toshiro glanced around at the lot of them. Pansy was shocked, Blaise confused, the two Weasley's just looked angry, Longbottom worried, Granger annoyed, the Lovegood girl looked as dreamy as ever and Potter and Malfoy were just stood in stony silence.

_I think they got the message Master._

_About time._

"From now on we will be working in small groups or pairs. The people I place you with will be your training group from now on. I don't expect you to spend all your time together," he glared at Weasley who opened his mouth to argue but quickly snapped it shut, "but in these lesson's they will be your partner, is that understood?"

A murmur of assent went through the crowd and Toshiro was forced to accept that, if it had been his division he would have expected a more clear answer.

"Longbottom, Zabini, your one team."

The pair looked at each other for a moment before slowly grouping together.

"Weasley, Parkinson, you as well."

Pansy huffed and looked over at the Gryffindor boy, sending him a dangerous smirk, Weasley just glared daggers at her.

"Granger, Lovegood and Weasley, you're a three man team."

The girls looked at each other nervously but seemed more at ease with being together than the rest of the group.

"Potter, Malfoy, you're the final team."

Toshiro glanced at the two boys and new if looks could kill he would be dead all over again in mere seconds. Potter looked as though he wanted to destroy Malfoy were he stood. Malfoy seemed more composed than Potter but he wasn't happy, his eyes were narrow and lips pulled into a thin line of irritation.

"From now on these groups will be your training groups, if you have to practise or even want to you will practise together."

"Excuse me Hitsugaya," Lovegood said quietly, "but why are we a three man team and the others pairs."

"Beside the fact we have an odd number, and none of you can partner me, the three of you would work best as a three man team, your strengths will cover the weaknesses you all have."

"Weaknesses?" the Weasley girl asked carefully.

Toshiro sighed and pointed at Granger.

"Granger there is a logical fighter, good at thinking things though and figuring out variables, but she lacks creativity and ambition to follow through with plans she may otherwise create. Lovegood there," he points to the blonde haired girl, who looked rather lost in her own thoughts, "is skilled in creativity and is good at thinking on her feet, but she doesn't have the strength to follow through on some of her moves and gets caught in a bad situation, then there is you," he turned his gaze on the Weasley girl who seemed to flinch. "You have strength and power which the others to lack, you can bare the brunt of attacks and also execute plans that may otherwise fail, as I said you make up for each other. I could go into details with the other teams but I wouldn't wish to bore you."

Weasley fell silent and looked rather chastised. Toshiro watched her for a moment in case she reacted.

"I still think this is wrong, there's no way I can partner Malfoy."

Toshiro turned to Potter with a cold look on his face.

"Very well then," Toshiro fell into stance easily and held his zanpakuto out in front of him, "attack me."

Potter hesitated for a second before raising his Bokken and rushing him.

_Are you sure this is wise Master?_

_Trust me._

Potter's strike was strong but Toshiro's easily deflected it. He pushed the other boy back and swiped at his stomach and rested the cold metal there causing the boy to gasp in shock.

"Can anyone tell me why Potter is dead?" he asked.

"He was to slow," Grander said after some hesitation and Toshiro nodded.

"Precisely. Now Malfoy, your go."

Malfoy nodded in acknowledgement and readied his Bokken, he didn't attack straight out like Potter, instead he waited and then rushed forward with frightening speed causing Toshiro's blade and Malfoy's Bokken to clash, but Toshiro was able to push the boy away with ease and much more quickly than he did Potter.

"And Malfoy?"

"He doesn't have as much strength behind his attacks."

"Correct," Toshiro said looking towards Granger who seemed resigned.

"Potter has strength while Malfoy has speed; they can cover each other with ease and support each other's attacks. Now if you have finished doubting me, get to work. Work on kata's three and four. Malfoy, Blaise, Granger, and Pansy, work on four, Potter, Longbottom and Weasley on three. Lovegood work on one. Try and synchronise," the group tossed him a strange look and Toshiro shrugged, "you'll see what I mean."

Toshiro walked away, leaving the dumb struck students in his wake.

_Are you sure this is wise Master, they do seem to hate each other._

_They will have to get over that Hyorinmaru. _

_I think you are expecting too much._

Toshiro snorted and settled down next to a tree. As he watched the group begin a cold shiver ran up his spine and he jolted to attention.

_Did you just feel that?_ He asked Hyorinmaru who growled in reply.

_Yes, it felt like a Hollow._

_More than a Hollow. An adjuchas?_

_I couldn't say Master it was gone to quick._

_We'll search the grounds tonight._

_Yes Master._

Toshiro settled back against the tree and didn't notice someone watching him from the group.

…

That night Toshiro slipped out of his gigai and headed into the grounds for his usual patrol of the area. He started in the regular places before finally landing back in the clearing near Hagrid's hut, just outside of the forbidden forest.

_We have not ventured into the forest before Master._

_But the presence I felt earlier came from its direction._

_Then we have no choice Master, but keep your guard up, something about this place sets my whiskers on edge._

Toshiro nodded before shunpoeing into the trees and starting to run.

He jumped from tree to tree faster than a human could track with their eye. He paused every now and then to take a look around. The trees were tall and thickly bunched together. It didn't give a lot of room to manoeuvre down on the ground, but up in the trees there were plenty of options, the limbs were long and mostly sturdy.

_There are not that many animals that I can sense Master._

_Yes, we've yet to come across anything._

_Rather strange for a forest._

Toshiro agreed. For a forest there was a severe lack of animals. Even in soul society the forests and woods were full of souls trying to kill each other out in the Rukon districts, animals or even Hollow's infested the places, making them quiet dangerous to traverse, unless you were with a team or competent. This forbidden forest had a menacing aura, but so far Toshiro had yet to come across anything resembling life.

Toshiro jumped to another tree and started to run through the branches. Just as he was about to pause something shot through the leaves and headed straight for his face.

"Damn!"

Toshiro ducked and a thud sounded behind him, he glanced around and saw an arrow embedded into the trees bark. Toshiro studied it for a moment but didn't have a lot of time to ponder as another arrow came straight towards him. Toshiro quickly dodged and shunpoed away.

_They are on the ground Master._

Toshiro jumped down, pulling Hyorinmaru from his back, it was dark and all Toshiro could see was a dark hulking shape in front of him. Toshiro didn't hesitate before charging as more arrows streamed at him. He batted them aside quickly and slashed his zanpakuto, catching the shadow on its shoulder. A baying yell erupted from the attacker and suddenly the shadow reared. Toshiro didn't stop though and placed the tip of his zanpakuto at what he thought was the throat of his assailant.

"Move and I'll kill you."

The shadow stilled and Toshiro thought he could hear harsh breathing.

"That's enough. Put down the sword"

Toshiro didn't turn but light suddenly erupted around him, making his shadowed attacker visible to the eye. Toshiro resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. In front of him was what could only be described as a horse man, the bottom half of his body a horse and the top and torso that of a man. His…fur? Was a dark grey and his hair a similar colour, a beard decorated his chin and his bare torso was covered only with a quiver full of arrows strapped across his back and a bow was held tightly in his right hand.

"Why should I?" Toshiro asked casually not taking his eyes off the creature in front of him.

"We do not wish for bloodshed."

Toshiro scoffed.

"You say that after you tried to fill me full of holes."

The voice didn't say anything and Toshiro decided to ask his own question.

"What are you?"

Toshiro saw the creature in front of him bristle.

"We are centaur's child, seers of the stars and hunters of the forest," the voice sounded slightly annoyed but Toshiro didn't have it in him to care.

Centaur's. He had heard of them. The Care of Magical Creatures books had mentioned them often, but there had been no illustrations. It had said they lived on more open spaces though, like their horse counter parts, why was some living in a forest?

"Why are you here?"

"This is our home."

"Is that why you shot at me?"

"Mistaken identity."

"Mistaken for what?"

"You smell like one of them."

Toshiro's eyes finally left the centaur in front of him and turned his head keeping his zanpakuto still poised and looked at the speaker. The creature had black fur and was tall and imposing looking. His chin was bare but his eyes were a deep blue, his quiver and bow were positioned on his back like his grey companion and his hands were held loosely at his sides. He was staring intently at Toshiro, his eyes flicking between him and his zanpakuto.

"What do you mean them?"

"Put the sword down and I'll answer your question."

"You get him to back away first then I'll put the sword down."

The centaur paused for a moment before nodding. The grey backed away into the shadows of the trees, but Toshiro could tell he was still there.

Toshiro turned his full attention on to the black centaur, he lowered his zanpakuto but didn't sheath it, he didn't trust these creatures that much. He tilted his head to the side.

"So what are them?"

"We don't know but they come in the night. We can hardly see them, but they take the foals, and the mares, sometimes even the huntsman, anyone they can get. We never see them, only shadows, and we never find the bodies."

_That sounds like a Hollow._

_Indeed Master._

"They come every night?" Toshiro asked with urgency.

The centaur shook his head.

"No, we never know when they come, it could be every night for a moon cycle, or it could only be one or two. It has been happening for over four seasons now."

_Four season?_

_I think he means a year Master._

"Have you managed to kill any?"

"If we had we would not be shooting at you."

Toshiro bowed his head in acknowledgment and the centaur continued.

"Our arrows have pieced skin, we have found blood trails, which seem to vanish after mere moments of being exposed, but never any bodies, it is as thought our weapons cannot kill them."

Toshiro nodded. That was to be expected with a Hollow, human weapons couldn't kill them, only a zanpakuto could send the soul on to rebirth and free the eaten souls from within. But why would a Hollow be attacking centaurs?

"Have others been hunted in this forest."

The centaur nodded.

"The spiders have all but fled, there leader Agog has fallen, we do not know if he was killed by the creature or by some other illness, but it matters not. The spiders had been hunted similar to ourselves and are fleeing the forest."

"Why do you not do the same?"

The centaur reared angrily and stomped his hoofs on the ground.

"We have been residing in this forest for longer than the castle on the hill has been built; long before the wizards made it their home. This is our land and we will not be driven off by a mere creature."

Toshiro didn't say anything and let the centaur calm himself down. Eventually the centaur snorted and settled eyeing Toshiro warily for a moment.

"You smell like it, death and decay cling to you, you should not walk this world."

Toshiro inclined his head but didn't say anything. The centaur watched him for a moment before stepping closer and peering down at the small Captain.

"Can you kill this creature?"

"Yes," Toshiro answered without hesitation.

The centaur studied him before nodding his head.

"Then we will leave it to you."

"Why don't you tell the wizards about the creature? Perhaps they could have helped you."

The centaur snorted.

"We would never seek help from wizards; they would take it as invitation to claim our forest and lands. We would rather deal with it ourselves."

"Then why ask me?"

"You are not a wizard, child."

Toshiro fell silent and watched as the centaur started to step back and disappear into the shadows.

"We last tracked the creature towards the south west of the forest. You may wish to start there."

And with that the centaur was gone, leaving Toshiro alone once more, but he could still hear the rustle of leaves as though a group were running across the leaf and ice strewn ground.

_Well that was interesting._

_Indeed._

_We have to find this Hollow._

_If it is just a Hollow._

Toshiro nodded. The presence he had felt earlier in the day didn't point to just a weak run of the mill Hollow. No it had the feeling of an adjuchas at least, if not more.

Toshiro jumped and started to shunpoe through the trees south west, scanning the ground as he went.

_What I don't understand is why its attacking centaurs, why not go to the castle, there's plenty of reiatsu there for it to consume?_

_Perhaps it cannot get through the new barriers the Headmaster spoke of. It may be eating on the only available food source it has._

_The centaurs could hardly see the thing and their innate reiatsu isn't high. _

_As I said Master, only available food source._

Toshiro continued to run until he felt something shoot up his spine. He stopped on a sturdy branch and looked around. The trees were slightly less clumped together and he could see something much darker off to his left. He jumped to the ground and started to head towards the darker shadow. As he approached the trees all but disappeared leaving an open space with a mound of high rocks, that looked almost like a cave, but there was no cliff or sheer face for it to back up onto, just a large mound of rocks surrounded by trees.

_It looks almost man made._

_A possibility Master. This forest is close to a magical school, it is possible some wizards or other humans lived out here for a time; this forest is a large one._

Toshiro nodded and headed towards the cave entrance. It was large enough for him to fit inside with ease, but an adult would have had trouble and probably would have had to bend over. Toshiro plunged into the darkness and his eyes all but popped out of their sockets. Bodies, masses upon masses of bodies lay littered about the cave, if cave was the right word to describe the slaughter house in front of him. Toshiro recognised the bodies of centaurs piled high in a corner, littered on the floor were spindly limbs that led to a large black spider that was splayed out across the expanse of the space, it seemed to be the most deteriorated and the one with the least flesh remaining. But what surprised Toshiro the most was the humans. Several human bodies could be seen within the pile, eyes open and glassy as fear and shock was etched permanently into their faces.

_What is this?_

_I have no idea Master._

Toshiro steeled himself before bending down to examine the closest body. It was a female centaur from the looks of her, long blonde hair fell over her pale faces and wide frightened eyes. Her four horse limbs were splayed and stretched out at odd angles.

Toshiro held out his hand and gently touched the cold flesh.

_No reiatsu._

_Did you expect any?_

_It's been sucked directly from her body,_ Toshiro said closing his eyes as he stretched out his own reiatsu to examine the damage that had been done. He was not an expert in this field, not by any means, but he knew if a Hollow took the soul of a living human then it left scares, mostly around the heart and blood vessels, they seized up, as reiatsu flowed through the human body along the veins and arteries. And from what Toshiro could tell, this centaur had had her reiatsu ripped out quickly and brutally.

_A regular Hollow would not be able to do this._

_Yes they would probably not even be able to sense such little reiatsu; we are defiantly dealing with something bigger here._

_But how much bigger?_

Toshiro shrugged and stood to his feet, glancing around the cave again.

_Something's bothering me._

Hyorinmaru hummed and Toshiro continued.

_The bodies, there are rather a lot, much more than I would expect from one Hollow._

_The centaur said it had been hunting them for over a year._

_Yes but still that doesn't explain the body count. Those centaurs looked tough to take down even for an adjuchas, and that spider is no small thing. Plus they wouldn't need to eat as many souls with the level of power they would have to support themselves. It doesn't make sense._

_Perhaps this was a frenzy? You know Hollows are known to do that if they are actively seeking to advance._

_But that…_

A rustle broke off Toshiro's and Hyorinmaru's silent conversation. Toshiro quickly shunpoed to the back of the cave and started to suppress his reiatsu. The rustling grew louder, as though someone was dragging something rather heavy across brittle leaves and grass. A huff caught Toshiro's attention and a voice sounded from just beyond the cave entrance.

"I don't know why we have to bring it back."

"We haven't finished with it yet, it's still alive if you haven't noticed and it's not as though we could take it there, those arrows those horsemen throw are rather annoying."

Toshiro froze at the sound of the second voice.

_There are two?_

_Indeed Master._

"Humph. We could have just killed them."

"We were told not to draw to much attention to ourselves, besides we couldn't leave the body, it looks rather tasty."

A large shadow filled up the cave entrance, blocking what little light Toshiro had from the stars that had managed to sneak through the leafy canopy above. Grunting snorts and suddenly something was heaved and throw into the cave were landed heavily on the hard floor.

Toshiro peered from his corner and saw that it was another centaur. A large bloody gash went down its right side and across its belly. Blood was streaming from several open cuts and was pooling on the floor in a large puddle, luckily the creature was unconscious.

"Heavy thing. Why couldn't we just get a human? That castles full of them."

"We can't get through the barriers we tried already."

So they had already tried to get into the school already, Toshiro thought to himself as he watched as the large shadow became two as they walked towards the still centaur on the ground, at least the barriers were holding.

"I'm going first tonight."

"Why should you go first? You went first last night."

"I caught it, so I get first go, plus you always take the best bits."

"Humph as if you can say that thing has any best bits."

A laugh echoed around the cave and Toshiro could only watch as one of the Hollows, for they had to be Hollows, lowered themselves to the floor and brought their mouth up to the centaurs face.

"All the more reason for me to go first."

Slowly the Hollow took the centaurs head in its hands and placed its lips over their mouth. The Hollow inhaled deeply and Toshiro could feel the reiatsu of the centaur start to leave its body, passing up though its mouth and into the Hollow that was sucking it away. The Hollow stayed like that for a minute before pulling back with a smack of his lips.

"This one here's a juicy one, glad I went first."

"Whatever."

"I'll just take your share if you don't want it."

"No way, we're nearly done here anyway, we can return after tomorrow night. The change has already happened, we can move on."

Toshiro frowned as he watched the second Hollow descend on the poor centaur. What were they talking about, change? Change into what?

_We cannot allow them to leave Master._

_True, they may have information for us._

Toshiro braced himself as he watched the second Hollow start to feed before making his move, he shunpoed out of hiding and quickly grabbed Hyorinmaru from his back. He slashed it though the air, right at the Hollows bowed head that had snapped up to stare at its attacker, a quick intake of breath and just as Hyorinmaru's blade touched skin the Hollow darted away and across the cave. Toshiro huffed and leapt out of the cave and landed neatly on the leaf strewn ground of the forest, turning back to the cave entrance.

"What was that?"

"Like I know."

"It's still out there."

Toshiro heard scuffling inside before a voice asked.

"What do you want?"

"I think that is obvious."

Mutters and murmurs before the other voice called.

"You should start running before we eat you."

Toshiro resist the urge to snort.

"I doubt you could accomplish that Hollow."

Toshiro started to release some of his reiatsu, the ground around him starting to ice over. Silence came from the cave for a moment before one voice said.

"What are you?"

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10th division of Soul Society. You can either surrender peacefully or I will be forced to harm you."

Another silence before a deep booming laugh came from the cave.

"Soul Society?"

"Sounds important."

"Said he was a Captain."

"Must be important."

"But more importantly."

"You smell delicious."

"Much better than those pathetic horsemen."

A foot stepped out of the cave entrance, followed by a leg, then another foot, then a body. Toshiro froze as he watched the Hollow appear, no, not a Hollow, that wasn't a Hollow. Eventually two tall men stood in front of the entrance, both wielding swords on their hips and white masks covering part of the faces, one its left eye and the other its nose and forehead. Both had long hair that fell past their shoulders, the eye masked one was deep red and the other stark black. They were wearing what looked to be long black robes that fell to the floor with hoods on the back of them, but that did nothing to cover the large gaping holes where their hearts should be.

These weren't just Hollows, they were Arrancars.

The red head smiled and bowed to the small Captain, white sharp teeth flashing in the star lit sky.

"Pleasure to meet you Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10th division of Soul Society, I am Lennox Bron, Death Eater and follow of the Dark Lord and this is my partner, Kiston Trof. We are ever so happy to see you."

Toshiro didn't know what to do. He had not been expecting Arrancars. And they were Arrancars, their reiatsu was enough to tell him that. As strong as a Shinigami's, but not as strong as a Captain, but they had him confused. Why didn't they know what Soul Society was, surely all Hollows and Arrancar were aware of it?

"You're Death Eaters?"

Lennox grinned and Kiston just stared at him.

"Don't you work for Aizen?"

"Aizen?" Lennox scoffed looking at the small Captain in confusion, "who is Aizen?"

_They don't know who Aizen is?_

_If that is so then how are they here? I thought all the Arrancar were working with Aizen?_

_I don't know. _

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in Los Noches?"

Lennox and Kiston glanced at each either before levelling their eyes on Toshiro once more.

"What is Los Noches?"

Toshiro could not believe it, they didn't know what Los Noches was. The home of Hollows, surely they must know that at least.

"It's where you're from, you were Hollows are you not? Los Noches is where you reside."

Lennox's eyes seemed to narrow and even Kiston's blank face seemed to twist in revulsion.

"We have never heard of this Los Noches and we have never been these Hollows you called us. We were breed by our master to serve our master. He gave us life and meaning and purpose. We were made solely by him and for him."

Toshiro had to force himself not to gape. These Arrancar had to be insane; maybe they hit their heads too hard or were chucked out by Aizen and slowly went insane.

_It's like they don't know they're Arrancars._

_Maybe they don't._

Toshiro didn't have time to pounder Hyorinmaru's reply before he was rushed by the pair and he was forced to jump back.

Toshiro landed and quickly shifted again as a zanpakuto blade came perilously close to his face. The two were fast. He quickly brought up his own blade as he landed again and a clash filled the air as he was forced to shift his weight forward as Lennox had come running at him zanpakuto smashing against his own.

"You're good, little Captain."

Toshio didn't reply, instead he lifted his blade and pushed the Arrancar back, causing him to stumble. Toshiro followed through quickly with a slash to the head but another blade stopped his attack as Kiston came in front and push the small Captain away.

Toshiro leapt to the side and landed near the cave. He watched as the two Arrancar came together. This would be difficult for him. The two in front of him didn't have the same level of reiatsu as himself, but there were two of them, they had advantage of numbers and in battle that was what counted.

"Annoying little shit aren't you?" Lennox sneered but Toshiro didn't react.

Lennox raised his zanpakuto and suddenly started to build his reiatsu.

"Seep through and become my blade. Chi!"

A red substance started to leak from the hilt of the zanpakuto and suddenly the blade the Arrancar held turned red. Lennox pulled back his blade and slashed it through the air. The red substance leapt from the metal and came hurtling at Toshiro.

Toshiro jumped and dodged causing the substance to hit the ground, but it didn't stop it, instead of collapsing the substance seemed to spring and coil after Toshiro once more. Toshiro was forced to dodge and the red substance followed him.

Lennox laughed and jeered.

"You can't escape."

Toshiro jumped aside and quickly raised Hyorinmaru.

"Reign over the frosted heavens. Hyorinmaru!"

An ice dragon came soaring out of the tip of Toshiro's blade and slammed into the red substance, the red eyed dragon swallowing the thing whole. In an instant it froze and dropped to the ground to shatter into tiny pieces. Toshiro took a breath as his ice dragon curled back around to him.

_That was close._

_The substance was warm Master, and thick, it did not feel like water._

"Well, didn't expect the ice," Lennox said a cold gleam in his eye. He raised his Zanpakuto again before rushing Toshiro once more, Kiston just behind him. Toshiro engaged them and started to trade blows one between the other.

"Piece. Hone!"

Kiston's quiet voice shocked Toshiro and he only just managed to get out of the way as something hard and white came hurtling at him. It sailed past Toshiro's head and embedded itself in a tree behind him. Toshiro glanced around and saw what looked to be bones, coming out of Kiston's outstretched fingers. Kiston pulled back his hand and the bones embedded in the tree retracted swiftly across the space and back into the Arranncars hand. Toshiro noticed that he still held his zanpakuto but it was all on off white colour and seemed more skeletal in appearance.

Kiston and Lennox came running again and Toshiro had no choice but to rush to meet them. Kiston extended claw like bones from his fingers and sliced at Toshiro with one hand as he thrust his zanpkauto at him with the other. Lennox laughed like a manic and flitted around the two of them, jabbing at Toshiro and almost moving him into the path of Kiston's bones. Toshiro was so engaged with keeping away from Kiston, he didn't notice when Lennox covered his blade once more with the red substance and trust it at him. As the blade came close to his face the liquid leapt off and made towards Toshiro's eyes. Toshiro gasped before darting aside, only to get slices to his hand and face for his trouble.

"Hyorinmaru!"

Toshiro slashed his own blade causing ice to erupt around him and freeze the red liquid in place. Toshiro rushed forward and thrust his zanpakuto at Lennox who wasn't quick enough to dodge. Toshiro impaled him, blood started to seep from his wound and onto the ground, Toshiro stood for a moment as he caught his breath.

"Is that it?" Lennox sneered causing Toshiro to jump in surprise, "I thought you would be more fun than those horsemen."

Toshiro was shocked as the blood from Lennox's wound suddenly jumped towards him, catching him on his arms and face. Hyorinnmaru was right it was hot, very hot, and sharp like a knife. Toshiro was forced to jump away in case he ended up impaled himself. The blood followed him until he swung Hyorinmaru creating a screen of ice which caused the blood to freeze in its tentacle like tracks.

"Damnit."

"You like that little Captain? My Chi is quiet something isn't it?"

"You use your own blood as a weapon?"

Lennox grinned like a mad man and slowly the blood that had spilled at his feet gathered around him like a coiled snake, waiting poised to attack.

"Good isn't it, you can't cut me for fear the cuts will cut back, rather ironic."

Toshiro didn't have time to ponder the statement as Kiston came diving at him, zanpakuto in one hand and one finger extended with a sword like bone protruding from it. Toshiro jumped away but felt Kiston follow him as well as Lennox who was laughing madly.

_We're too exposed._

_Indeed Master. Head for the trees, we can split them up and take them on one at a time in the forest, we will have the advantage. I believe these two Arrancar's are low level, they could not sense your reiatsu until you flared it. We will lose them and then back track them._

Toshiro didn't hesitate; he jumped for the trees and started to shunpoe away.

"Hey where are you going?! Kiston where is he going?"

"He's getting away."

"We can't have that I'm starving, after him."

Toshiro ignored their voices and continued to run. He had to lose one of them, he had to. Fighting two on one against any Arrancar was bad odds; he needed to even out the score. Toshiro jumped up higher and stood still for a moment. He started to repress his reiatsu until it was almost nothing. He felt the two Arrancar's fly past underneath, completely unaware that their prey was above their heads. Toshiro held still for a minute or two before relaxing, but didn't let his reiatsu slip.

_I need to take one out._

_Which?_

_That Lennox seems the best bet. His power is unpredictable and dangerous, plus he's the most unstable. Kiston seems sane and quiet. I'm better of dealing with him after I get rid of the most unpredictable opponent._

_As you wish Master._

Toshiro extended his reiatsu cautiously and searched for the two Arrancar. From what he could sense they had split up. He went deeper to try and tell the difference between the two reiatsu's. Lennox's had felt more fluid and moved quickly, while Kiston's was steady but bristle.

_There he is._

_North West. He's heading towards Hogwarts._

_Damn._

Toshiro jumped down from his perch and started to run. He had to intercept Lennox before he reached the boundaries of Hogwarts. The magical barriers would stop him from entering, but Toshiro wasn't sure what a battle that close to the barrier lines would do to the stability of the magic holding them up.

_When you engage you won't have long, the other will surely feel it once you start to release your reiatsu for an attack. You'll have to finish him quickly._

_I know that Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro went faster. The trees were clearing, how close were they to Hogwarts? Suddenly something red entered his vision and he only had enough time to bring up his zanpkuto to cover his face before he was attacked.

Cuts and slashes went searing across his skin as the blood twirled and withered around him like a snake. Toshiro called on his ice and swung Hyorinmaru freezing the liquid in place before jumping away to stand before the edge of the forest.

"Oh looks like you got out of that, what a shame."

Lennox was stood on a branch not too far away, grinning at Toshiro like a Cheshire cat. The Arrancar jumped down and summoned more blood from the still open wound Toshiro had inflicted earlier.

"I won't miss this time though."

He shot his hand forward, sending darts of speckled blood right at Toshiro. Toshiro brought up his zanpakuto and tried to swat them away, but there were too many. One caught him on his ankle and he stumbled losing his balance just as another came at his head, too fast for Toshiro to move away or swat aside. Toshiro's zanpakuto suddenly turned cold and quickly ice poured from the tip to form a thick wall between Toshiro and the blood.

_Move Master!_

Toshiro didn't need to think twice, he jumped away and the ice shield suddenly glowed, before turning into shards and heading right for the Arrancar piecing him in several places. Toshiro landed near the base of a tree truck in a crouch as lightening hot pain pulsed through his ankle.

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Are you alright Master?_

_Yes but how did you do that?_

Hyorinmaru didn't answer and Toshiro was forced to turn his attention back to the Arrancar. Lennox wasn't sporting his usual grin, his arms were covered in cuts and several ice shards were embedded in his arms and legs.

"That wasn't very nice."

Reiatsu began to pour off the Arrancar in waves; it whipped about the pair of them like an angry wind.

"Not very nice at all."

_He's going to transform_, Toshiro said and had just enough time to duck down before a burst of reiatsu hit him dead on. Toshiro had to cover his eyes and wait for the reiatsu to die down, he opened them blinking rapidly to bring back his focus. In place of Lennox was what looked to be a large Naga. The bottom a snake and the top a man, large blood red claws extended from pale hands and red rivulets of blood oozed down the Arrancar's body, the mask on his eyes now covering both, looking more like a domino mask.

Lennox smiled at Toshiro revealing long blood red teeth.

"I won't miss this time."

Lennox sprung at Toshiro who had to force himself to move as the cut on his ankle still stung and hindered his otherwise fast movement. As Toshiro slipped away Lennox extended his hand and managed to wrap a tendril of blood around Toshiro's neck that started to choke him.

Lennox grinned and pulled harshly on the blood cord causing Toshiro to gurgle and gasp in pain.

"Told you I wouldn't miss again."

Toshiro could barely hold on to his zanpakuto. He cursed himself for being so careless, Arrancar always improve when going into their resurrection forms. He shouldn't have underestimated Lennox.

_Master there is something we can do._

_Like what._

_Tenso Jurin._

_You said I shouldn't do that when just in my Shikai._

_I know I did but it's our only option. Plus what I have I mind isn't exactly Tenso Jurin, think of it as a new technique if you want. I want you to internalise the Tenso Jurin, think of your reiatsu as extending over your body instead of going up into the sky. _

_But I've never done that before. I can't internalise my reiatsu at all, I'd freeze to death._

_Trust me Master. _

Toshiro choked again as Lennox gave another yank on the cord. He didn't really have a choice. Toshiro slid his eyes shut and reach out with his reiatsu, deep down in to his core, a tingling started to spread from his stomach.

"Oh are you giving up?"

Down his legs and towards his feet it spread. Longer, just a bit longer.

"Put I'm having so much fun, guess you are just like those horsemen after all."

Across his chest, down his arms, towards his fingertips.

"Oh well at least you'll make a fine meal."

Neck, toes, hair. There.

A crack shook the air.

"W…what? What's going on?!"

Toshiro opened his eyes and saw to his shock that the loop of blood around his neck was still there, but it was now an off purple colour and frozen solid. Toshiro looked at his hands and saw a frost like sheen across his still pale skin. He flexed his fingers and they seemed to crack slightly.

"What have you done!?"

Toshiro spun, breaking the iced blood and turning to look at Lennox. The extended blood from his hand was still frozen and the ice seemed to be spreading up and along it right towards Lennox.

"What have you done?! What the hell have you done?!"

The ice moved swiftly and hit Lennox's body. Instantly the blood on the outside of his skin iced over. It spread across his chest and inside the open wounds. Ice was slowly encasing his whole body.

"I'll kill you for this, forget eating you, I'll just kill you! You hear!"

Ice crept over the Arrancar's head and Lennox fell silent, his entire body covered in ice. Suddenly the ice shook as though in a violent storm before breaking into a million tiny pieces, shattering the Arrancar along with it.

Toshiro could only stand there in shock. He stared down at his hands once more and saw the ice like shine slowly fading, his reiatsu also felt slightly drained, but not as much as he thought he would be.

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Yes Master?_

_What was that?_

_I froze your body so that my ice would spread to the Arrancar through contact. I couldn't get enough on just the blood he attacked us with, I needed longer contact, his choke hold allowed that._

_You froze my body?_

_Yes Master._

_I could have died Hyorinmaru._

The dragon snorted. _I doubt that Master, I am an ice dragon why would ice kill my Shinigami, who is himself a wielder of ice?_

_But we've ever done anything like that before._

_Well now we have, as I said before treat it as a new technique. _

_Great time to teach me something new._

_It worked did it not Master._

Toshiro huffed and was about to reply when he heard something land off to his left. He turned and saw Kiston, staring at him his face twisted with fury as he glared at the little Captain.

"You killed Lennox."

Bones erupted from the Arrancar's hands, but it didn't stop there, Toshiro felt the reiatsu in the air raise again and Toshiro could only watch as Kiston took on his resurrection form. Bones protruded from nearly every joint. His feet, his head, his elbows and shoulders and all ten of his fingers, he looked like a rather large porcupine. His nose and forehead mask covered his whole face so only his eyes, a feral yellow colour, were visible through small slits.

"I'll kill you."

Kiston charged. Toshiro went to raise his zanpakuto, but his reiatsu was weak, if only he had a few more seconds, to recover.

Kiston lifted his hand and started to bring it down on Toshiro's head when a bright blue bolt of light hit Kiston right in his mask shattering it instantly.

The Arrancar gave a cry of pain and anger before exploding in a sea of blue light that seemed to drift on the wind before vanishing. Toshiro snapped his head around and stood straight with is zanpakuto in front of him. He glared into the trees where the blue bolt had come from and called.

"Come on out where I can see you!"

Silence met his demands and Toshiro was about to jump into the trees thinking the intruder had run away when a rustle caught his attention. Something moved in one of the higher branches. It looked like a person.

"I know your there. Come down or I will come and drag you out by force."

"No need for violence soul reaper, I'm coming."

Toshiro froze. Soul reaper? This person had called him a soul reaper, how could they know what he was?

"Who are you?"

A harsh laugh, "you don't know? I'm surprised, you seemed the observant type, then again I have gone out of my way to avoid you."

Someone jumped from the tree to land softly on the ground less than ten feet away. Toshiro felt his eyes go wide in shock.

"You."

"Me."

Toshio could only gape, in front of him stood none other than Draco Malfoy a glowing blue Quincy bow held in his hand as he regarded Toshiro carefully.

So did anybody guess about the end?

Please read and review xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys so here's the next chapter of Hakken, I know I left a bit of a cliffhanger in the last one so I hope you like this chapter so it was worth the wait. Thanks for your reviews, favs and folloows as always XX Enjoy XX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.

_Italics: Hyorinmaru's and Toshiro's mind speech/spells_

Chapter 7

The Shinigami and the Quincy

The pair stood in silence for a moment, only the rustle of the wind through the leaves breaking the heavy shadow that seemed to have fallen over the two.

"You're a Quincy." Toshiro stated the fact, as it was blatantly apparent that the young human in front of him was a Quincy. If the bow didn't give it away, then his reiatsu would have done. It was strong, and flowed very similarly to a Shinigami. In all the time he had been at Hogwarts, not once had Toshiro sensed a wizard's reiatsu flow like that of a Shinigami. How had he missed this?

Malfoy nodded his head but kept his face blank. He was dressed in close fitting clothes, nothing like Kurosaki's friend back in Karakura. They were black and seemed to be made of a thicker material; black boots covered his feet and stopped at his knees. Tight black trousers covered his legs, held up with a plain silver belt that had his wand stuck into a holster like strap, plus little silver capsules were held around the length of it. Black leather gloves covered his hands and a high collar covered most of the bottom part of his face. If it wasn't for the silver blonde hair, Toshiro would have had trouble knowing who he was looking at. On Malfoy's chest, just above his heart, Toshiro spotted a silver stitched five pointed cross. Toshiro recognised it from Kurosaki's friends clothing and in numerous reports he had seen on the Quincy back in the academy. The Quincy Zeichen.

_Only a Quincy would know that symbol Master._

_Yes, and one with connections to the past and history of the Quincy race. _

Toshiro's eyes moved to the empty space where Kiston had been, before moving back to the young human.

"You know what I am?"

"Of course, hard not to spot a Shinigami, but you're the first I've seen with such high reiatsu, most of the time its quiet low."

Toshiro nodded his head, they had sent the usual low recruits to clear up any Hollows abroad, most of the higher class Hollows sticking to regional Japan and its surrounding territories. It was rare high powered Hollows came out west, so Captain's and Lieutenants never really left the east or Soul Society for that matter.

"How are you a Quincy? I thought your kind had been wiped out long ago?"

Malfoy smirked and tilted his head; he glanced around the forest before turning back to Toshiro.

"I don't really think this is the place for an interrogation."

"Where do you suggest?" Toshio said conceding to the human for now.

"Astronomy Tower, meet me at the top."

And with that Malfoy jumped into a tree and was gone. Toshiro didn't hesitate to follow, locking on to the young Quincy's reiatsu just in case the human decided to run.

_You think he will Master?_

_I'm not sure; he may do simply because of what I am. But I can't believe that he is a Quincy; I had thought none had escaped the purge by Soul Society?_

_I do not have an answer for that Master, all we can do is wait and hope the Malfoy boy has some answers for us._

Toshiro grunted and shumpoed faster, taking a different route than Malfoy. He scaled the walls of Hogwarts with ease and landed neatly on top of the Astronomy Tower. It was still pretty dark, but the moon was high and there were no clouds, plenty of light to see by if he had need of it. Brass telescopes looked out between the battlements of the tower and looked over the Forbidden Forest. Other than that the Tower was bare, with only one door leading down into the castle. A rustle of cloth and a rise in the wind brushed against Toshiro's sensitive ears before Malfoy landed silently on the Tower in a crouch, his blue bow still pulsing in his hand. He stood and regarded Toshiro with a neutral expression.

"You got here fast."

"Shunpo."

"Like Hirenkyaku?"

"Almost, only I don't have to mould reiatsu beneath my feet and ride it as you do. I am already dead and can rest on reiatsu in the atmosphere more easily."

Malfoy nodded his head, trying his best not to look fascinated by what Toshiro was saying. Toshiro had to wonder if Malfoy had ever met a Shinigami before.

"How do you exist?" Toshiro asked with a blank expression.

Malfoy smirked at him, "when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"You know what I mean," Toshiro snapped, "the last of the Quincy, as far as my knowledge is aware, resides in Karakura town in Japan. The Quincy before him were all wiped out by Soul Society over 200 years ago, there are no records of a Quincy being born away from Japan and if they were they were hunted down with the rest at the time of the purge. So I ask again, how do you exist?"

Malfoy's smirk fell and he stood stock straight as he listened to Toshiro's rant. His fingers flexed around his bow at the mention of the purge and his eyes all but bulged at the mention of another Quincy.

"There are more Quincy?"

"You tell me."

"I have never met another Quincy that wasn't related to me and even then that is only my Father."

His Father? Toshiro pondered for a second, so it dose run in families.

Malfoy sighed and rubbed his free hand over his face in irritation.

"How about we start from the top? I'm Draco Malfoy, sixteen year old pure blood wizard and last of the Quincy that I know of," he inclined his head to Toshiro who bowed his own slightly in acknowledgement.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th division of the Gotai 13 and currently undercover as a student of Hogwarts."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed but his face also showed shock.

"You're a Captain?"

"That is correct."

Malfoy didn't say anything which Toshiro was thankful for, most after that particular revelation was made, usually commented about his age or otherwise disregarded him.

"You know of the Gotai and Soul Society?"

Malfoy nodded and gripped his bow tightly.

"Only in stories that my Father told me and his Father told him. I've never met a Shinigami before though."

_But he was smart enough to recognise one._

_Most Quincy are extra sensitive to reiatsu Master, it would only be natural that he would sense something off with you._

_Was that an insult Hyorinmaru?_

"You've never come across any Shinigami before?"

"Well I've sensed them when a group has come to deal with Hollows, mainly in London or the countryside, but I've never spoken to one."

"And they have never sensed you?"

Malfoy smirked, "I know how to hide."

Toshiro mused over the information, he still wasn't getting much out of Malfoy, he needed answers and he needed them now.

"You we born a Quincy?"

Malfoy nodded.

"I've been able to feel reiatsu all my life, being a Quincy runs in the family so to speak."

"Elaborate."

Malfoy frowned at Toshiro's harsh tone.

"It goes back generations in my family. The Malfoy family was originally from France until we relocated, hence the name Malfoy, it means bad faith in French, but that doesn't mean all of my ancestors were French and English wizards."

Malfoy gripped at his bow and brought it across his body as though hugging the glowing blue weapon.

"About 200 years ago, a few years after the French revolution in which my family fled to England, my great many times Grandmother Laetitia Malfoy met and married a man who hailed from the far East. No one knew where he came from, only that he had started showing up at high society banquets, both wizarding and muggle. His hair was dark black and his eyes slightly upturned and his skin pale. He was an oddity among the English class as trade with the East had only just begun and seeing an Eastern man was rather astounding. Laetitia was fascinated by him; she followed him to nearly every society event in order to speak to him. One thing led to another and eventually they were married. When their son was born Laetitia noticed some odd occurrences happened around him and not the usual accidental magic. It was as though he could see things that weren't there and his magic seemed to fluctuate wildly causing bright blue sparks to erupt from his hands. It wasn't until one day when she was in the garden that her son started screaming. Laetitia, thinking he was being attacked by an animal or kidnapper ran to help, only to find her son crying and being tugged and ripped at by something she could not see. Fortunately he husband arrived and shot the Hollow with a Quincy arrow before it could eat their son. Laetitia was then informed that he husband was a Quincy, who had fled the East in order to escape a great purge on his kind."

Malfoy shot Toshiro a knowing look which Toshiro dutifully ignored.

"It was then Laetitia Malfoy was told of the Quincy and our secret began. Every Malfoy born from then on has been a Quincy, we believe that the reiatsu we gain from being wizards and witches and our old ancestor allow us to keep the Quincy ability going. I am just the current in a long line."

Toshiro processed all that Malfoy had said. He could not believe that another Quincy still existed in the world.

_Kurosaki's friend will be pleased._

_That isn't the point Hyorinmaru. We had no idea that any Quincy escaped the purge, let alone fled the country. What if there are more Quincy dotted about the world that we have never been able to trace?_

_That is something you should bring up with the Head Captain._

Toshiro focused his attention back on Malfoy, who was watching the young Captain carefully for any sighs of reaction.

"There are no other Quincy's that you know of in this country?" Toshiro asked carefully.

Malfoy shook his head.

"We are the only wizards with Quincy blood that we know of in England. My family are also the only Quincy's I have ever met, just in case you wanted to know."

_So this could be an isolated event._

_Possibly Master, but still we must inform the Seireitei. _

"You will be brought in for questioning once my mission is complete."

Malfoy scowled and glared at Toshiro.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You have no choice in the matter. There is only one Quincy left that we in the Soul Society are aware of. Knowing that more have survived is something that must be discussed and dealt with carefully. Once I am finished with my mission here, you will come with me to the Soul Society and answer any questions we have for you."

Malfoy just glared at him and didn't say a word. Toshiro could tell that the young man was determined not to go with him when the time came, but even if he had to drag the human kicking and screaming, he was going with him. This was a chance for Soul Society to right a terrible wrong.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why would a Shinigami be at Hogwarts of all places? You said you were on some form of mission. What mission?"

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temple in aggravation.

_You talk too much when you're angry Master._

_Quiet Hyorinmaru._

"I am here on a reconnaissance mission for Seireitei," Toshiro said trying his best to sound as final as he could.

Malfoy just narrowed his eyes at him before saying, "no Shinigami has ever come to Hogwarts before, or at least they have not been a part of the school. How do you even know about it anyway?"

"The Soul Society has been aware of wizards for quite some time now."

"And you're here to do what exactly? Wipe them out to?"

_Brat._

_Easy Master, he has a valid reason to be suspicious._

Toshiro wanted to argue but Hyorinmaru had a point. The human was a Quincy; he had every reason to be suspicious of a Shinigami.

"I am not here to wipe out any wizards," Toshiro said carefully and Malfoy raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Truly I am not. The Soul Society has been aware of wizards for many years; if we had wanted to wipe them out we would have done so already. I am merely here to study them; I have already deemed them none threatening and reported so."

Malfoy watched Toshiro for a moment as though deciding whether he believed what he was hearing or not. After a few seconds he nodded his head in acceptance and clicked his fingers causing his bow to vanish in a rain of blue sparks.

"Fine, I'll take you at your word. But if I find out you lied to me, I'll kill you."

Toshiro resisted the urge to snort; he would like to see the little human try.

"You have killed Hollows then?" Toshiro asked as he placed his own zanpakuto onto his back.

Malfoy nodded.

"There are never many in England, but the few that come within range of the school, I take out."

"You have been doing this a long time?"

"Ever since I started school at 11. My Father did the same during his own years here and so did my Grandfather. Back many years ago there were quite a few Hollows that came to this area, probably attracted by the reiatsu. None of the wizards could see them, so my ancestors decided to protect the school themselves when they could. It's why my family has always had a seat on the board of governors and why every Malfoy is schooled here."

Toshiro took in the information. It seemed like a rather big sacrifice on the Malfoy family's part. Why would they go through all that trouble?

"And you were tracking those two?"

Malfoy nodded his head and frowned.

"I've felt there presence around here for a while now, but I was never able to pin point it. It would come at the oddest times, mostly during classes and at weekends, so I had to start ditching."

At least that explains his absences, Toshiro thought and frowned.

"You are aware you could have been killed?"

Malfoy shrugged, "comes with the job doesn't it?"

"You know what I mean."

Malfoy smirked, "what? Annoyed you didn't get to finish the second one."

"You got a lucky shot."

Malfoy frowned and Toshiro had to stop a smirk of his own from blooming on his face. He had run over the last moments of the battle in his mind, not that he was happy with his own performance, Hogwarts seemed to have made him soft. But that shot from the Quincy shouldn't have been enough to take out the Arrancar. Sure it was a shot to the mask and that was probably why it finished the thing, but most Arrancar are harder to take down than that, he himself had trouble, but something had been off with those two Arrancar, hadn't he thought that when he had first seen them. Unaware of Los Noches or Hollows and claiming not to have heard of Aizen, something was not right.

"They were just Hollows, I've taken out plenty of them."

"They were Arrancar."

"Arrancar?" Malfoy asked confused, "what's an Arrancar?"

_You have to be kidding me?_

_Do not sound so shocked Master, even though he is a Quincy he is isolated, it is not as though he is from Japan where most of the Hollow population resides. It is only natural that he would be unaware of Arrancar._

Toshiro blew out an annoyed breathe but was forced to concede to the dragon. He refocused on Malfoy and saw the Quincy was watching him with suspicion.

"It doesn't matter. But you've been missing quite a lot from school since you started tracking those two, how has no one ever questioned you about that?"

"We're an old family," Malfoy said with a shrug, "every old family has its quirks."

_True, look at the Kuchiki's and their weird drawings._

_I'm sure Captain Kuchiki considers them works of art Master._

_Only in his own head._

"So no one ever asks you about where you disappear to at night? Or why you may just suddenly vanish when you have a Hollow to deal with?"

"It's not like I see many Hollows in the first place. Hollow activity in England has gone down over the years, almost to the point where no Hollows come here at all. My Father had to take me closer to Asia to train with my bow just so we could find some Hollows for me to practice on. But lately things have been a little strange."

Toshiro perked up and stepped forward.

"How so?"

Malfoy shot him a quizzical stare but didn't comment on it.

"Hollow activity has risen. I used to be lucky if I'd see one maybe or two Hollows around the school in a given year. But I've dealt with more than ten just in this year so far, something's not right."

_No definitely not._

_You think it has something to do with our investigation Master?_

_It is rather a coincidence._

"And this is an unusual assurance?"

Malfoy nodded, "ever since the return of the Dark Lord, things with the Hollows have been strange. I thought in the beginning that the Hollows were just being attracted here because of the raise in reiatsu due to the Dark Lords resurrection, but now I don't know."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in enquiry and Malfoy sighed before averting his gaze.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumours about my family since you have been in the school?"

Toshiro shrugged but didn't comment. Of course he had heard the gossip about the Malfoy family; the Gryffindor's were always quick to mention them whenever he was with Blaise or Pansy. Also he had witnessed several students whispering about Malfoy while he walked the corridors from class to class. It was nearly impossible not to have heard.

"Your Father is a Death Eater."

Malfoy winced but nodded his head.

"He was arrested last year due to an.…incident in the Department of Mystery's. I don't know what happened, but I know Potter was there and his little friends."

Malfoy seemed to clench his fist in anger.

_Ah so that's what he meant on the train._

_He was avenging his Father; it is his right as the man's only son._

_But his Father was on the wrong side. Surely he deserved what he got?_

_True but what if it had been your Grandmother, or Momo? Would you not defend them even if they were partly to blame?_

Toshiro stilled at Hyorinmaru's words and ignored the dragon for a moment. What would he do if it had been his Grandmother or Momo? More than likely he would have still wanted revenge for them, isn't that what he was doing for Momo with Aizen?

"Before his arrest my Father was privy to a lot of information, he was considered the Dark Lord's right hand man. From what I was able to learn from listening in on a few conversations at our Manor, the Dark Lord was working on something. Something to turn the tide in this war."

"Do you know what?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"No, my Father never mentioned it; in fact I don't think he even knew what it was. All I have been able to discover since is that after my Father's arrest things have changed in the Death Eater ranks."

"And how would you be aware of this" Toshiro asked with caution, eyeing the young human with slight distrust.

Malfoy caught the look and scowled. He quickly brought out his arm and pulled off his glove with his teeth before spitting it aside. He grabbed the sleeve with his other hand and swiftly lifted it so it revealed his forearm. It was pale and clear and Toshiro looked at it with a blank expression.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"When a Death Eater is Marked by the Dark Lord they receive the Dark Mark, a tattoo of a skull swallowing a snake, on their forearm," Malfoy said repeating the process he had with the other arm showing again clear skin. "I could see what you were thinking," the Quincy said pulling down his sleeve and slipping his gloves back on, "you thought I was a Death Eater."

Toshiro shrugged, "I never said you were."

"But you still thought I was. Not that I blame you, I have put years of work into maintaining my cover, I shouldn't have been surprised that you would jump to that conclusion about me. Plus as the saying goes, like Father, like son."

Malfoy almost sounded bitter as he said the last statement, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Your cover?" Toshiro asked in curiosity.

Malfoy smirked at him before replying. "Do you think that any one would believe that Draco Malfoy, renowned pure blood and hater of all things muggle or muggle born and a spoilt brat would spend his nights patrolling Hogwarts grounds and taking down Hollows?"

Toshiro couldn't stop a smile from twitching at the bottom of his lips at Malfoy's sarcastic drawl.

"No I don't believe anyone would."

Malfoy nodded, "my cover is solid here at Hogwarts, but because of that it means no one trusts me here, it's why I felt it necessary to prove to you that I am not going to double cross you."

Toshiro pursed his lips but didn't comment.

_The boy must be rather paranoid if he felt he had to somehow prove his words to you._

_It is the separatism of this school that causes it. Slytherin's are discriminated against and in return they discriminate against everyone else in order to protect themselves. It's a vicious cycle of mistrust. _

"You were telling me of the Dark Lord. Voldemort I believe is his name?"

Malfoy flinched at the mention of the name but only nodded his head, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, ever since his return to power Hollows have been showing up. More each month make their way to the boarders of the magical boundaries. Hogwarts has merely been the most hit thanks to all the reiatsu in the area because of the number of wizards and witches here."

"You think Voldemort is the cause of it?"

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it is rather a coincidence that Hollows start flocking here as soon as he is returned and starts working on a top secret project no one really knows about. I have hundreds of documents by my family that go back hundreds of years, not one of them mentions something like this happening. In fact all mention a decrease in Hollow activity in the west."

Toshiro nodded, that coincided with Seireitei's data on the western Hollow population. This dramatic increase was abnormal to say the least.

"Does this help you?" Toshiro looked up and saw Malfoy staring at him.

"Yes, it has shed light on several things that have had me confused since my arrival here."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Toshiro shot Malfoy with a look of his own and narrowed his aqua marine eyes.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Quincy."

"Oh I beg to differ," Malfoy said stepping forward and glaring at the small Captain.

"This is my school, which has been protected by my family for over 200 hundred years. I'm not about to just sit back and let you deal with all this when I can do something to help, I am a Quincy after all."

"You would just get in my way."

Malfoy snorted, "yeah right, who knew about who first in this situation?"

Malfoy gestured between the two of them and Toshiro had to stop a blush from creeping up his cheeks. He hated to admit it but Malfoy had a point, he had not been aware of the Quincy's existence before this night. In fact the idea of a Quincy being here had never once crossed his mind, but it seemed that Malfoy had been aware of him since the beginning.

_You were not trying to hide it Master._

_I know but it still annoys me._

_Perhaps he could be of help though._

_How Hyorinmaru? He's a student here the same as myself._

_A student with access to this Voldemort character. A student who has information we need and the knowledge of this world that we lack and can't find in books._

Toshiro frowned a he pondered Hyorinmaru's words. The dragon talked sense, there were things that Malfoy could tell him which he wouldn't be able to discover anywhere else, plus it wasn't as though he had to lie to the human, the boy was a Quincy.

Something touched his arm and Toshiro jumped, snapping his hand out to grab a hold of what ever had touched him.

"Whoa!"

Toshiro looked around and saw he had a hold of the Malfoy boy's wrist in a crushing grip.

"Hey! Calm down."

"Why did you touch me," Toshiro said in a cold tone, not releasing his grip on the boy.

"You were staring off into space, I just gave you a tap to try and get your attention."

Toshiro stared at the human for a moment before letting go of the now slightly bruised wrist. Malfoy pulled his limb back and rubbed the skin.

"I do not like to be touched."

"I can see that," Malfoy huffed, "what were you doing anyway?"

"Talking with my zanpakuto spirit."

"Zanpakuto spirit?"

Toshiro sighed and instead of answering decided to redirect the question.

"I will allow you to help me."

Malfoy's curious face quickly morphed into an almost smile.

"Really?"

"Hai, but you do as I say when I say, you understand?"

Malfoy nodded solemnly but Toshiro could see how happy the human was that he was being included in the investigation.

_This place is his home Master, he wants to protect it, just as you would if it was the Seireitei and Soul Society_

_I know Hyorinmaru_, Toshiro said in a defeated sigh before zoning back in on Malfoy.

"Don't think this gets you out of coming with me once my investigation is over. You still have some questions to answer."

….

Winter marched forward and soon Christmas was just around the corner and the thought of the holiday's came to the forefront of everyone's mind.

Since the night Toshiro discovered Malfoy's true identity the two had grown closer, they weren't exactly friends, or at least Toshiro didn't think so, but the Quincy was becoming more trusting of him and much to his annoyance called him by his first name.

"This is England Toshiro, we don't call each other by our last names."

"I am not English."

"Any excuse."

Toshiro had grumbled about it but had reluctantly given in, with the amount of times Malfoy called him Toshiro he was getting sick of correcting the human.

The two had also worked on theories as to why the Hollow population had grown and what possible connection it could have to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Malfoy had no idea as to how they could be connect, only that it was too much of a coincidence that the two incidents happened at the same time. Toshiro agreed, plus what he had learned from his encounter with the Arrancar's also fuelled this belief.

"They said they were Death Eaters?" Malfoy said, they were sat in Toshiro's room going over theories, again.

Toshiro nodded his head as he wrote a report at his desk while Malfoy lounged on the bed.

"They identified themselves as Death Eaters, but they had no clue that they were Arrancar's, or at least I don't think they did. When I questioned them about their home they said it was with their Lord and not Huaco Mundo or Los Noches, the home of Hollows."

Malfoy frowned as he thought over the information.

"I've not heard of any new members joining the Death Eaters recently. Then again it's not as though they'd tell me anything any way, not since Father…"

Malfoy trailed off and Toshiro continued writing at his desk. He had noticed that the young Quincy was rather reluctant to talk about his Father. He understood that the man was in prison for being a Death Eater, but Toshiro couldn't help but be curious about the man, he was a Quincy to, had he ever revealed his identity to the Dark Lord or any secrets that were best to remain secrets?

"In any case we need to discover why those Hollows thought they were Death Eaters, and why they were in the forbidden forest to begin with."

"It's not as if we could up and ask the Dark Lord," Malfoy said with a scoff, "he'd AK us before we even opened our mouths."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Malfoy shrugged and Toshiro resisted the urge to sigh. Neither of them had a clue on how to gather more information on Voldemort and the two Arrancar's. They were at a dead end and they knew it.

A knock on the door startled the two out of their brooding and Toshiro quickly placed his reports out of sight as the door opened and Blaise walked in.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing here Blaise?" Malfoy asked in annoyance and Blaise grinned widely as he flopped down onto the bed next to the disgruntled blonde.

"What? Can't a guy come and join his friends when they're hanging out?"

"I thought you were with Pansy?"

"The girl wouldn't put out so I left her."

Malfoy huffed and turned away in annoyance. Blaise smiled and Toshiro turned around to glare at the boy.

"I'm surprised to find you in here though Hitsugaya I thought you'd be at the party."

Toshiro frowned, "what party?"

Blaise mock gasped and covered his heart playfully.

"Be still my beating heart, don't tell me you weren't told?"

"Told what Zabini?"

"Slughorn is hosting a party for all his favourites," Blaise said, distaste lining his voice, "he's got quiet of few of his famous old students to attend for him to schmooze and sponge off of. I'd have thought, what with you being the best student in his class I thought you'd be there."

Toshiro frowned for a moment.

"I did receive an invitation."

"Really?" Blaise asked in excitement and Malfoy moaned.

"Don't tell him that Toshiro, he won't shut up now."

"Hey, hey Draco that's not fair, just because you can call Hitsugaya by his first name…"

"It's not like I asked permission."

"Whatever. But Hitsugaya why haven't you gone, it's tonight isn't it?"

Toshiro turned back to his paper strewn desk and quickly picked up a small thick envelope with looping calligraphy written on its face. He pulled out the paper inside and read the invitation he had received a few days ago.

"So it says."

"So why haven't you…?"

"I'm not interested."

Blaise froze for a moment before coughing and hacking as though he had swallowed a lemon.

"Not interested?!" he all but shrieked, "Hitsugaya some of the most famous wizards and witches are going to be going to that shindig, anyone who is anyone would kill to have an invite and you aren't going because you're not interested?!"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Dear god the world is ending," Blaise said dramatically as he fell back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his face in despair.

"Just because his not going to go doesn't mean it's the end of the world," Malfoy said looking rather amused by Blaise's dramatics.

"But it's not fair that he gets to throw away a good invite like that."

"This is just because you didn't get an invite, even though you were invited to his train meeting."

"I could have schmoozed with the best of the best; contacts for life were available at that thing, what a waste."

Toshiro ignored the boy and turned back to his papers, he glanced at the invitation again. When it had first come through he had just ignored it, thinking that his lack of reply would be sufficient enough. But Slughorn had been relentless. He had pulled Toshiro after class to ask him why he wasn't coming. Girls had stopped him in corridors when they had found out he had an invite and begged him to take them, hell even boys had begged him, but he had politely refused each one and had continued to ignore the invite.

_It could have been fun Master._

_I doubt that, I don't like parties._

_Have you ever been to one?_

_If they are anything like Matsumoto's sake parties then I'm glad I didn't go, those things end up with half the division in their underwear._

_Maybe that's because they get so drunk Master?_

Toshiro was about to reply when he was distracted by Blaise's continued wailing.

"….not the only one who doesn't appreciate what they've got. Snape got an invite to, but looked as though he wanted to murder Slughorn where he stood for giving it to him."

"Snape was invited?" Malfoy asked carefully and Blaise nodded his head.

"Yeah, he got given it after third period today. To be honest I don't think Slughorn really wanted him there, but the party's going on near Snape's rooms and I think he was doing it to be polite, I think Snape would have rather he just left him in peace."

"Professor Snape," Malfoy said quietly almost to himself. Toshiro watched the young Quincy for a moment, wondering what was going through the humans mind. Suddenly the blonde's eyes lit up and he almost jumped from the bed.

"That's it!" He cried.

"What's it? What are you talking about?" Blaise asked in confusion.

"Get out Blaise," Malfoy snapped at the boy.

"What? But I just got here."

"And I don't want you here. Get out now."

"Hey this isn't your room Malfoy, you can't just tell me…"

"Out!"

Malfoy grabbed hold of the dark boys arm and literally frog marched him to the door before opening it and throwing him out into the corridor before slamming the door shut in his face. Malfoy quickly pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm at the door, plus a strong locking spell, before turning back to Toshiro.

"That's it."

"What is it?"

"Professor Snape, that's how we'll find out about the Dark Lord."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he stared at the grey eyed boy in curiosity.

"And how will he do that?"

"Simple, he's a Death Eater."

Toshiro froze for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"And how would you know that?"

Malfoy crossed to the bed and sat down on its edge.

"Since the beginning of the year Snape has been bugging me none stop. At first I thought it was because of my weird behaviour, I have been taking off quite a lot lately."

Toshiro nodded, Malfoy had explained that he had missed his Quidditch games and meal times because he was out dealing with Hollow's near the border, plus tracking the two Arrancars as the months progressed. That had explained why Toshiro's soul phone had not picked up any hollow presences since he had arrived. Malfoy had been dealing with them before they could register.

"But now that I think about it, he keeps asking me if I want help with something. Of course I told him no, thinking he was talking about school work or something, but now I think he meant something else."

"What else could he mean?"

"It's no secret that my Father is a Death Eater," Malfoy said with his usual cool façade, but Toshiro could see the tension beneath the surface. "But no one really knows that I'm not. Like I said my cover is good. Maybe Snape thinks I'm a Death Eater to."

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly as he considered what Malfoy was saying.

"If he thought that why would he not just come and ask you directly?"

"He has his own cover to keep, plus I don't know where his loyalties lie, the man is hard to read."

Toshiro had to agree with him. Snape was a hard character to read accurately. The man was hot and cold nearly all the time.

"And you think he would tell us anything about the Dark Lord?"

"If we played it right yes."

"But would he know anything of value?" Toshiro asked, he wasn't keen on bringing in someone else into his business if they were just another hindrance to his plans.

"I'm not sure, but before my Father was arrested I heard him ranting about Snape. Apparently he was worried that Snape would take his position as right hand, so he must be trusted for him to even be considered for a position like that."

Toshiro paused for a moment as he thought about what Malfoy had said. On the one hand he didn't fancy bringing in a third party, it was risky and would require more people being aware of things that he would rather keep to himself. On the other he couldn't think of any other way he was going to find out anything on what the Dark Lord was doing and if it was connected with the Arrancar's he had fought in the forest. He needed answers to his questions.

"Fine, we'll use him."

Malfoy smirked but Toshiro shot him a cold look.

"But we tell him nothing of my being a Shinigami, or you being a Quincy, mortals should not be told of such things in this life."

Malfoy nodded, "I know we can't tell him, even though my Father is a Death Eater he ever told the Dark Lord that we were Quincy. I don't know whether it was because he wanted to keep it a secret, as we were told to do from the family documents and dairies or if it was because he just fancied one upping the Dark Lord on lost knowledge and information, or if he physically couldn't tell him for some reason. But whatever it was, he never told a soul and neither have I. You're the first I've ever told that I'm a Quincy and …I don't know, it feels rather nice."

Toshiro sat there shocked for a moment before turning away to hide the blush coming up his cheeks. No one had ever said something like that to him before. No one was glad to tell him anything, he didn't even think Momo had said such a thing to him as she was usually ranting about one thing or another and never waited for his reply.

_That's what being friends is about Master._

_I've never had a friend before._

Apart from Kusaka, he thought to himself but he quickly pushed away the mental image that came to his mind.

_Well then consider this young man your first one._

Toshiro wasn't sure how to replay and mulled silently to himself for a moment when the sound of Malfoy's voice brought him back into the present.

"Snape would be able to get us some information I'm sure of it."

"Alright," Toshiro said in defeat and crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the young Quincy, "how do you propose we ask him?"

"We can't do it after class, Potter and his cronies will be watching and for some reason Potter seems to be following me about more than usual."

Toshiro nodded. The Potter boy had been watching Malfoy pretty closely in the run up to Christmas. The Quincy had found it most difficult to sneak out during meal times and after dinner in order to deal with Hollows. Of course Toshiro was there to cover for him and do the job himself, but Malfoy wouldn't have it and said he had to come, stating that Hogwarts was his territory and he wasn't just going to hand it off to the Shinigami now that he had come along. But Potter was proving quiet an annoyance to the human.

"Then how do we do it without arousing others suspicion, plus the suspicion of Snape himself?"

Malfoy grinned and crossed over to Toshiro's desk and swiping up the invite.

"We just need to catch him in a good mood. Anyone fancy going to a party?"

….

Toshiro was stood surrounded on all sides by ladies and gentleman all trying to talk to each other at once while they chattered over his head. Toshiro scowled without reserve, he was blaming Malfoy for this, he was going to freeze the guys arse off once they got out of there.

_Now, now Master, I'm sure you don't mean that._

_I'm sure I do Hyorinmaru, this is intolerable._

The room was full with chatter and music, and it was quiet warm, much to Toshiro's annoyance. He and Malfoy had come to Slughorn's party late, much to the man's surprise and delight, in Toshiro's case that is, he seemed rather nervous around the young Quincy, then again from what Toshiro knew of the boy's Father he didn't blame the man. Slughorn had been quick to grab Toshiro and introduce him to several witches and wizards who Toshiro had no idea as to who they were. There were two small squat looking witches who Slunghorn told him were members of a famous band called the Weird Sisters. A tall lithe woman who was a Quidditch player for a team called the Holyhead Harpies, and author called Eldred Worple. Toshiro had nodded his head and tried his best to be polite, but he was loath to stay near any of these people, they all crowded into his personal space which set his teeth on edge. Worple was the most invasive, trying his best to get a good look at Toshiro's hair and eyes.

"They are most strange, you are positive they are natural?"

"Yes," Toshiro sighed jerking his head away from the man's wandering hands, "they are natural."

"Fascinating."

"Ah Worple don't fuss the boy, he's not one of your vampires," Slunghorn said with a cheerful grin.

Worple smiled slightly and spared a glance at the man beside him. Toshiro had been rather interested in the man as well. He sensed death coming from him and had yet to detect a heartbeat. In his time with Malfoy he had been told of vampires, or living dead humans or so they said. Toshiro was almost convinced that they were Hollows but Malfoy had quickly shot that down, saying that they were merely humans infected with a rare disease that made them mimic the motions of death and slowed down their ageing to the point it was unnoticeable. They were still alive in the traditional sense, but the poison acted slowly and would eventually kill them. Even though Toshiro knew all of this, he still couldn't help but be intrigued by the creature before him.

"Ah Mr Potter come over here and join us!"

Toshiro turned at Slughorn's loud cry and was in time to see the portly man pushing his way through the crowd and towards a rather irritated Potter. He grasped the boys arm and dragged him over to Toshiro and Worple. Potter stared at Toshiro for a moment before turning away.

"I'm sure you know Mr Potter Eldred?"

"Of course, of course. It's an honour to meet you Mr Potter."

"Thank you sir," Potter said almost mechanically as he reached out his hand to shake the authors.

"You are from Japan are you not Mr Hitsugaya?" Worple asked over the chatter of the crowd. Toshiro nodded his head and Worple beamed.

"Then you must have seen many great and wonderful things, your country is said to one of the most spiritual left on this earth. Tell me have you ever seen a Shinigami?" Worple asked in excitement.

Toshiro looked stunned for a split second before covering it up with his usual blank mask.

"No I have never seen one."

"What's a Shinigami?" Potter asked and Worple turned to him with an indulgent smile.

"They are said to be death gods. Spirits that go around collecting the souls of the dead."

"Like the Grim Reaper?"

"Almost but not quiet, the stories of the Shinigami far predate those of the Grim Reaper. There have been several sighting in Japan and surrounding areas for years which gives credence to the theory that the Shinigami are in fact real creatures."

"You believe they are creatures?" Toshiro asked.

"Why yes, what else could they be?"

Toshiro scowled and turned away from Worple. This man had no idea what a Shinigami was, and to think he had been worried.

"The death gods are legends even among my own species," the quiet voice of the vampire shocked Toshiro and caused the small gathering to turn to him in curiosity.

"They are said to have once been humans that have passed on, given great strength and speed in death, their mission is to send on the souls of the dead into the afterlife and to stop the corruption of the human soul."

Toshiro stayed silent as Worple and Slunghorn started quizzing the vampire more. The young Captain was about to slip away when Potter came up next to him.

"I hate it when he does that."

"Dose what?"

"Drags you over just to show you off, he's being doing it to me all night."

Toshiro cold only agree, ever since he had arrived Slughorn had paraded him around like a show dog on a leash; honestly the man was worse than Kurosuchi with a new experiment.

"He is a man who likes to be in control," Toshiro said quietly and started to slowly edge back away from the group. Potter caught his movement and followed suit until they were far enough away not to be noticed. Toshiro glanced around to see if he could spot Malfoy. The blonde haired boy had seemed to vanish into the crowd once Slughorn had got his hands on him. Toshiro hoped that Malfoy had stuck with their plan; he wanted to be in hearing range when the Quincy confronted the Professor.

"Are you looking for someone?" Potter asked and Toshiro turned his attention back to the boy.

"Just Malfoy."

Potter scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would you be looking for that jerk?"

"Because we came together."

"Unlucky for you."

"If you don't mind my asking what have you got against the guy, he's seems alright."

"Alright?" Potter scoffed and an ugly look crossed his face. "The guy is an elitist pureblood prick, who picks on anyone he thinks is less than him. He's a spoilt brat and a bully, he's not nice at all."

"He's not nice to you, have you ever wondered why?"

Potter shot the small Captain a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You say he's not nice and a spoilt brat and a bully, have you ever wondered why? Have you ever thought that he might not be like that to everyone, that he might have people that find him funny and good company and a nice person?"

Potter continued to look confused and Toshiro sighed.

"Just because he's like that with you doesn't mean he's like that with everyone. People have many sides to them; perhaps you should look at yourself and the side you show to him before you judge how he reacts to you."

Potter opened his mouth to argue but a spike of reiatsu caught Toshiro's attention and had him looking about the crowd with urgency. Near the back of the room near a door he saw Malfoy, with Snape right beside him. Snape was gesturing to the door and Malfoy nodded slowly before shooting his eyes across the room to Toshiro. The look was clear. It was on.

"Excuse me I have to go."

"What why?"

"I have to find Malfoy Potter, have a nice night."

Toshiro quickly left the shell shocked boy and crossed the room to the door Malfoy and Snape had just gone through. With a quick look around he slipped through himself and into the dark corridor beyond.

"….Mistakes. I want to help you Draco."

"There is nothing for you to help me with, I'm fine."

"You are not. Do you think no one has noticed you sneaking out of dinner? Missing classes and coming in late and close to curfew? Things like these do not go unnoticed in a place like this Draco, but if you would just let me…."

"I told you Severus there is nothing for you to help me with, but there is something you could do for me."

Toshiro edged closer to the two voices until he poked his head around the corner and saw the pair of them facing off in the corridor, just visible in the glow of the candle light. Snape looked pale and rather draw as though he hadn't slept for weeks, Malfoy on the other hand seemed quiet relaxed but Toshiro could tell the boy was nervous about this confrontation.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "what could I possibly do for you?"

"I want to know what the Dark Lord has been working on privately."

Snape almost seemed to recoil in shock as he stared at the young Quincy.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know what the Dark Lord has been working on since his return. I know you have to be somehow involved with how much the man trusts you."

Snape opened his mouth and closed it like a shocked fish. He could only gape at the boy in front of him. Slowly he seemed to come around and his face contorted into a blank mask.

"I do not know why you would ask such a thing, I know nothing of the Dark Lord's plans."

"Now we both know that's a lie."

Snape hissed and stepped closer to the boy trying to back him up against the wall.

"Be careful what you say Draco, it sounded almost as if you were accusing me."

"Of what? Being a Death Eater? I don't think I have to accuse you of that Professor as we both know the answer. But really it's just the same as what you accused me off just a second ago."

Malfoy suddenly brought up his arm and pulled up his sleeve revealing his clear skin. Snape gasped before backing up and staring at the pale skin in shock.

"Y…you're not marked."

"No."

"How?"

"I locked down the manor during the holidays and banned anyone from crossing the threshold. The one time the Dark Lord did manage to break though I hid in one of the panic rooms. He can't track them seen as they are unplotable within the manor and only accessible by family."

Snape just stood there, his face blank as he continued to process the information.

"B…but your Mother…"

"Mother was forced to stay with Aunt Bellatrix last summer due to Father's arrest. I didn't have time to get her into the Manor before I locked it down. Why? What has my Mother have to do with anything?"

Snape seeded to remember himself as he drew himself up to his full height and stared down at the boy in front of him.

"It's not important. Why do you want to know the Dark Lord's plans?"

"That's my own business."

"Are you going to stop him?"

"As I said that's my own business, but know this, I will not fight for the Dark Lord. I may not like Muggle's and Muggleborns who don't try to fit into our world, but I don't want to kill them, it is not for me to decide their fate."

Toshiro watched as the Professor stared down at his young student, for a moment the small Captain thought he saw something like pride flash across his face before it settled back into his blank mask once again.

"I do not know what the Dark Lord is doing," Snape spoke quietly, glancing around the corridor carefully, "I'm aware he has been working on something, all the Death Eater's do, but he has been careful not to reveal anything about it. Only certain members of the inner circle are involved and right now I am not one of them."

"Which members?"

"Fenrir Greyback, Malchnair and a few others that are involved with the Ministry. I do know that Rookwood was involved to. The Dark Lord was furious about his arrest; he wanted someone with access to the death chamber."

Toshiro perked up at that.

_What is the death chamber?_

_I don't know Master, but it does not sound good._

"The death chamber," Malfoy said slowly, "why would he be interested in that?"

Snape shook his head, "I'm unsure, but I think it had something to do with the veil."

Malfoy nodded and Toshiro filed the information away for later. They would need to discuss this.

"Do you think you could find out more?"

Snape paused and eyed his student for a moment before asking.

"Why do you want to know all of this? I now know you are not a Death Eater, but I also know you would never work for Dumbledore so what are your reasons?"

Malfoy seemed to consider his answer before replying.

"There are some things that should not be trifled with by humanity. If the Dark Lord is messing with something that I think he is it could spell more trouble that we can handle."

"And you're not going to tell me what that is?"

"Sorry Professor, its need to know."

"I'm risking my life telling you this, the least you could do is tell me why?"

"Trust me Professor, you don't want to know, just know that if what I think is happening is happening you'll be the first I'll tell."

Snape stood for a moment before bowing his head.

"Very well Draco, I will see what information I can find on this secret project of the Dark Lord's for you, but you must do something for me."

Malfoy tilted his head to the side and asked "what?"

"I believe there is a Death Eater in Hogwarts?"

"One that isn't you?"

Snape said nothing and Malfoy smiled.

"Go on."

"There is a Death Eater here among the students. I thought it was you."

"Well you were wrong."

"Clearly," Snape drawled much to Malfoy's amusement and Toshiro couldn't help the twitch of his lips.

"I have reason to believe that this Death Eater has been given a mission, a mission in order to prove their place among the Death Eaters."

"What kind of mission?"

"To kill Albus Dumbledore."

Silence fell and Toshio watched as Snape eyed his young student with interest. For his part Malfoy didn't seem to react at all, merely nodding his head and furrowing his brow.

"That's an impossible task, is he trying to get the new recruit killed?"

"I am not sure, all I know is the mission objective none of the details, your Mother told me of it."

"Because she thought I was the one to receive it?"

Snape said nothing, but he didn't have to, Toshiro could tell by the look on his face that Malfoy's answer had been correct. Toshiro saw a brief flash of pain cross over Malfoy's pale face before it went blank again.

"And you want me to what?"

"Find them. Find them and stop them."

Malfoy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how am I supposed to do that, asked every student in Hogwarts?"

"I expect you to use your intelligence. You are a Slytherin Mr Malfoy, use your cunning and sniff out the rat."

Malfoy frowned, "why should I find this Death Eater, it's not that I like Dumbledore anyway, why should I help save him?"

"Because Albus Dumbledore is the only man who the Dark Lord fears, he is what prevents the Dark Lord from taking this school as his own. Do you really want a place like Hogwarts to be under the thumb of the Dark Lord?"

Malfoy froze, caught in Snape's fierce gaze before shaking his head.

"No."

"Then you had best find this Death Eater, or else that might just be the future that awaits you."

And with that Snape turned away and started to walk up the corridor away from the party.

"Wait, how will I tell you if I find anything, and what about my information?!"

"I will contact you. Goodnight Draco."

Then he was gone, lost in the shadows and out of sight.

Malfoy sighed and rubbed his head.

"He can be so dramatic."

"That went well."

"Really, I thought it went terrible."

"It could have been worse," Toshiro said as he stepped out from behind the corner and leaned up against the corridor wall.

"Such confidence you have in me Toshiro."

"I have enough to trust you not to mess something up which is vital to my mission, we found out much tonight."

"You're telling me," Malfoy groaned, "another Death Eater at Hogwarts."

"That does not affect me."

"But it could."

"Your war has nothing to do with my mission; I am merely here to deal with Hollows."

"Oh now hang on a second I don't think you can just separate the two now," Malfoy said in annoyance and Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "I'm not saying that Soul Society and the world of the livings problems should mix. Your right they shouldn't and in an ideal situation they wouldn't, but if the Dark Lord has been messing with Hollows..."

Toshiro sighed. Malfoy had a point; if this Voldemort had been messing with Hollows it means Toshiro now had an interest in this war, a vested interest. He could not allow a human to meddle with the dead, it was against nature and he would have to take action if it was deemed necessary.

He sighed, "fine I'll help you find the Death Eater."

Malfoy grinned but Toshiro smirked.

"But I want you to tell me everything about the Department of Mystery's and the death chamber."

Please Read and Review XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again every one, so here we are with a new chapter, the last one got some pretty mixed comments but we can't please everyone. Thanks again to every one who has reviewed, followed and faved, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro's mind speech/spells_

Chapter 8

Christmas Break

The time leading up to Christmas break past swiftly. Once Slughorn's party was over the students were eager to see the last of their lessons done and were almost jumping for joy at the idea of going home for a few weeks. Toshiro however was troubled, even though he now had a spy on this so called Dark Lord, the meeting Draco had had with the man had left more questions than answers.

"Hey Hitsugaya is this right?"

Toshiro looked up from where he was lounging against a tree, Blaise waved his hand again before demonstrating a spinning slash with his Bokken. Toshiro watched the boy with a blank expression before shrugging.

"It will do."

"You're no fun Hitsugaya," Blaise pouted before a grin blossomed on his face as he walked over to the young Captain.

"I am content that way."

"Humph, you're the only one who could be."

Toshiro ignored the boy and instead looked around the clearing near Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forbidden forest. The area had become the kendo clubs official training ground, the Quidditch pitch too big for just the ten of them. The group had largely improved over the few weeks Toshiro had been with them, and the teams he had set them up in had come on tremendously.

Blaise and Longbottom had been nervous to begin with, but had been the quickest to fall into place as partners and had been naturals at feeding off of each other. Blaise was a natural showman and it came across in his style. He was quick to attack and often went in without thinking, which was what caused him to mess up all too often. On the other hand Longbottom was quiet and cautious and seemed to take his time, that was a flaw when fighting on his own, as most of the time opponents didn't wait around too much when in a battle, but with Blaise often taking the fists wave it gave time for Longbottom to rally and offer the more confident boy his support.

Toshiro let his icy gaze land on the only three man, or should he say woman? Team in the whole group. Granger, Lovegood and Weasley had been fine with working together; all were friends from what Toshiro had been told from Blaise and Malfoy, but that friendship did not translate well into battle scenarios. They were at each other's throats most the time, Granger and Weasley especially. Granger was quick to try and take charge, her logical mind coming up with strategies that would be good to engage enemies, but Weasley was quick to shoot them down, more inclined to go for the direct approach than any thought of strategy. Lovegood was quiet and let the two argue, more content to simply watch and see when the two would stop shouting. Toshiro had been stunned when he had first seen the display, if he had been in his division back in Seireitei he would have given all three of them disciplinary action and sent them back to the academy for behaving as such, but he did not have that option here. Instead he had growled at them and forced the three of them to work together, placing Lovegood in charge of the group and making Granger and Weasley take a back seat, much to their annoyance and Lovegood's horror. Things had gone smoother from then on, Lovegood may not have been a natural leader, but within the group she was the best to lead and she could control the other two girls and keep them from tearing each other apart. They had been progressing slowly and with Christmas just around the corner Toshiro was pleased with the results.

As for the other Weasley, he and Pansy had an off and on partnership. After a loud refusal from Weasley in the class following the partnership assignments, Toshiro had taken him in stride and offered him the chance to battle him with his Bokken. Weasley had eagerly accepted and had rushed in to face Toshiro one on one. To say the bout didn't last long would be putting it mildly. Toshiro had side stepped Weasley's wild swing and punched the boy in the jaw knocking him out cold. Once brought round Toshiro had lectured Weasley on his need to rush in and that if he had had back up he wouldn't have been punched in the jaw. Weasley had stormed off in a sulk, but had reappeared at the next class willing to work with Pansy without complaint. Pansy had been rather accepting of the whole situation, she may not have liked Weasley but was willing to work with him if it saved her from getting a lecture from Toshiro. Pansy's more pressing concerns though were her nails, which were slowly being shredded thanks to all the work with the Bokken.

The final and most temperamental pairing was Potter and Malfoy. Potter, though he had not openly refused like Weasley had been standoffish and cold, not bothering to approach Malfoy at all to practise or go through stances or moves. Malfoy had not helped the situation, Toshiro understood that the Quincy had a role to play and couldn't be seen being nice to Potter, but he at least thought he would have put that aside for the sake of the class.

Toshiro sighed as he watched the pair go about their training individually, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to intervene in this particular pairing, but it seemed he had no choice.

"Stop!"

Instantly the students froze and focused on Toshiro.

"Line up!"

The nine students quickly did as bid and fell into relaxed stances as they held their Bokken's in their hands. Toshiro couldn't help but feel slightly proud at the way they all naturally fell into stance, almost as smoothly as academy graduates.

"As you know this is our last lesson before Christmas break," Toshiro stepped closer to the line and stared each of the human's right in the eye.

"I do not expect you to keep practising over the Christmas break, though it would be appreciated."

A few huffs of annoyance went through the group but Toshiro ignored them.

"On a better note I have come to the decision that after Christmas break you are to move on to the next stage within the training."

Toshiro brought his hand up and clasped his zanpakuto hilt and slowly brought it down from his back.

"You will all be given your own Katana's."

A gasp went through the group and Toshiro could see the excitement light up in their eyes as they stared at Toshiro's zanpakuto longingly. Toshiro knew that they had wanted their own Katana's for a while now, but he had refused to budge due to the problems they had seemed to have with the team assignments.

"They will be blunted for now, but do not be fooled they can still cause series injury. You will care for them, clean them and see to their repair. They will be your weapons and you will be their master, it is your responsibly to see that they are well taken care off."

Toshiro stopped in front of Potter and Malfoy, who both looked rather intrigued by the idea of owning their own Katana.

"However you two will not be given this opportunity."

Silence rained though the small clearing at Toshiro's words as the students stared in shock at Toshiro who eyed the two boys, their excited faces morphing into that of shock.

"What?!" Malfoy exclaimed eyes wide as he stared at the small Captain.

"Why?!" Potter immediately followed up, face mirroring the Quincy's.

Toshiro was unmoved and continued to glare at them.

"You have both refused to work together in your team assignment, you continue to disregard each other and work alone when I specifically placed you together in order for you to work as a team. You cannot be trusted with a Katana if you cannot even trust your own partner."

Toshiro let his words sink in as the boys processed what he said. Potter looked shocked and surprised, his mind trying to come to terms with what Toshiro had said. Malfoy on the other hand looked angry and his grey eyes glared at Toshiro with menace.

"You can't do that Toshiro."

"Why not Malfoy?" Toshiro asked, "I ordered you to work in the teams to which I had assigned you, you have refused to do that, even though it is clear that the pair of you would work best in a team."

"I don't need Potter for back up."

"Same here," Potter said, his own green eyes flashing in annoyance at the other boy.

Toshiro sighed; this was going to be more difficult than he had first thought.

"No matter what you say may decision stands, you will not have Katana's until you learn to work together, this is my final say on the matter. Class dismissed."

Toshiro turned away and started to walk out of the clearing. He only took three steps when he felt someone move behind him. He ducked down just in time as a Bokken went soring over his head in a slash. Toshiro spun and brought his own zanpkauto up to block another strike from Malfoy as he struck at the Shinigami's stomach. Toshiro held the position as he stared into Malfoy's angry eyes.

"I still won't change my mind."

"I don't need Potter," Malfoy gritted out and pushed his Bokken up breaking Toshiro's lock and lunging again. Toshiro jumped back and started to dodge as Malfoy swung and slashed at him in anger and frustration. The boy was fast and quick, but Toshiro was quicker and had more power behind his blade than the Quincy. Malfoy swung again for Toshiro's left arm, Toshiro spun out of the way and danced behind the angry Quincy and was about to deliver a blow to the boys exposed back when another Bokken blocked his path.

Toshiro looked up startled and faced the determined visage of Potter as he pulled up his Bokken and pushed Toshiro away from Malfoy.

Toshiro jumped back and watched as Malfoy turned around, a shocked look stealing its way across his face as Potter stood next to him. Potter didn't look at the Quincy instead he locked his gaze on Toshiro.

"I'll go in first and tackle him, you follow behind, you're faster than me so try and get in as many blows as you can," Potter said quietly, if Toshiro wasn't a Shinigami he wouldn't have heard the words at all.

"What?" Malfoy said in shock and turned to look at Potter in confusion.

"I said I'll go in fist, I have more power than you behind my Bokken, but you have speed, I'll take the brunt, you try and catch him off guard."

Malfoy said nothing for a moment, merely stared at the boy before slightly bowing his head in acknowledgment. Potter didn't waste time and ran forward and thrust at Toshiro. Toshiro blocked the Bokken with ease, but the thrust was powerful and caused him to stumble slightly from the strength of it. As he was distracted he didn't see Malfoy sneak quickly behind him and slash at his neck. Toshiro had just enough time to bend his back to avoid the blow, sinking down onto his knees as the Bokken went over his head before powering up and pushing Potter's blade away and jumped up into the air to land behind the boy. Potter didn't have any time to react a Toshiro placed the tip of his zanpakuto at the boy's neck.

"Yield," he said voice steady and calm.

Potter didn't react and merely stood there. Toshiro frowned for a moment before he felt something poke into his own back.

"Why don't you?"

Toshiro flicked his eyes around and saw Malfoy behind him, the tip of his Bokken pressed into his spine. Toshiro stood for a moment before twisting his body around and wrapping an arm around Malfoy's throat and putting the boy in a head lock. Potter tried to move but Toshiro had his blade out and positioned at the boys throat once more before he could react.

"Never think you have one up on an opponent until their dead," Toshiro said in Malfoy's ear, giving his neck a quick squeeze, causing the Quincy to gasp, but Toshiro's eyes remained fixed on Potter his icy faze unwavering.

Malfoy nodded his head and coughed slightly, Dropping his Bokken to the ground in surrender. Potter watched a moment before doing the same. Toshiro waited for a second more before releasing Malfoy with a huff and walking away.

"Until someone can no longer get up they are still a threat to you, even if you do have the element of surprise. Never think that just because you have them cornered that they can't turn the tables on you."

The stunned watching students nodded their heads at Toshiro's words. Toshiro turned back to the two boys, who were stood side by side, for once not arguing with each other.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"For your first time working together you didn't do too badly, I may have to reconsider giving you Katana's after all."

The pair looked at him with hopeful expressions but Toshiro was unmoved.

"You'll just have to prove it to me after Christmas won't you. A couple of more weeks with the Bokken to get used to each other and we'll see about the Katana's."

Toshiro couldn't help the smirk that came over his face as the human and the Quincy glared at him. Malfoy sent him a death glare before walking away, Potter just stood there and Toshio took the opportunity to ask.

"Why did you help him?"

Potter looked at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"Why did you help him in his fight against me? He would have lost much quicker if you hadn't have stepped in," Toshiro took a step closer to the boy and said quietly, "why did you assist him?"

Potter stood still and silent, his body rigid as Toshiro waited for his answer.

"Perhaps I wanted to show a different side to him than I usually do, maybe then I will get to see the funny and nice Malfoy you talk about so much."

And with that Potter walked away. Toshiro watched him go.

_That was rather interesting Master._

_It's progress._

_You do not have to involve yourself in their social lives; you are here for a reason after all._

Toshiro contemplated Hyorinmaru's words as he watched Potter with his friends, but saw that he occasionally threw glances at Draco as he chattered with Blaise and Pansy.

_Maybe not, but I can't help but think they would make a good team._

_Whatever you say Master. _

….

"If I had used my bow you would have lost."

"If you say so."

"I may have worked with swords before but never a Bokken, I could have taken you if it had been fencing."

"I'm sure you could."

"Just because you're a big bad Shinigami Captain doesn't mean I couldn't take you down."

"Of course."

Malfoy and Toshiro were sat in Malfoy's room as the boy packed his truck to go home. It had been two days since the last Kendo class and Malfoy had not been able to stop talking about the battle he had had with Toshiro. Toshiro had took the comments calmly and had simply told the Quincy what he wanted to hear, his mind on much more important subjects than the last Kendo class.

"You're just going to have to be patient," Malfoy said with a sigh, as he folded his cloths and placed them carefully in the trunk, "the Dark Lord only calls the complete inner circle when there's a meeting, and they aren't called often. Plus Severus is in a difficult position, what with being a spy."

Toshiro said nothing as he sat in the chair near the desk, hands resting under his chin, holding up his head, in thought. It had not been hard for him to deduce that Snape was already a spy before he had been tasked by Malfoy to do the same thing for them, for what side in the war he spied for Toshiro did not know, but where ever the man's loyalty lay he was willing to gather the information they needed. But why couldn't he just do it faster?

"It is not just about being patient Malfoy; I know how to be patient, that is not what is worrying me," Toshiro said quietly before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. "Yes the issue with the Hollows causes me great concern, but this Department of Mysteries…"

Toshiro trailed off and stared at Malfoy for a moment who had stopped in his packing. Malfoy nodded his head slowly.

"I know, I'm concerned to."

Ever since Snape had mentioned the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries Toshiro had been relentless in his pursuit of finding anything he could on the subject. To say he had not been successful would be an understatement. There had been nothing on the Department apart from a few rumours and theories on what they could be working on. Toshiro had discovered that they worked in experimental magic and were the keepers of some of the greatest secrets of the wizarding world, but that was all. Nowhere was there any documentation on what they researched or what they kept down in the bowls of their Department, which was said to be located under the Ministry of Magic itself. Malfoy had tried to help, telling Toshiro all he could of what he had managed to overhear about the Department while his Father had still been at home. But even that had not been much. The pair of them was stumped on what do to about the whole thing and it was getting on Toshiro's last nerve.

_There is nothing you can do about it Master_. Hyorinmaru said calmly while his young master seethed internally.

_I know Hyorinmaru but it concerns me. From what Snape mentioned this Voldemort was working on a secret project and was also interested in the Department of Mystery's._

_But you don't know if that had anything to do with this Death Chamber he spoke of._

_Maybe not, but the idea of a Death Chamber has me nervous. What is it and what does it do? I already had a shock with those Dementor's, I can't be doing with any more surprises._

Hyorinmaru didn't answer and Toshiro's mind went back to when he had discovered what a Dementor was. He had come across the term earlier on in his investigation as it was included in Snape's first defence class. He knew that these creatures guarded the wizarding prison Azkaban and were known for causing humans to relive their worst memories. But what really worried Toshiro and had his inner alarm bells ringing was that apparently these creatures feed off of human souls and were able to suck the soul of a human out through their mouth. Toshiro had been toying with the idea of running off to this Azkaban, Hyorinmaru in hand and taking out a few of these creatures. As far as his knowledge was aware there were no other creatures in Seireitei or the world of the living, apart from Hollows, that could suck out a human's soul. Luckily Malfoy seemed to have some knowledge on the subject and was able to explain what Dementor's were. It was during one of their searches for more information on the Death Chamber and Toshiro had stumbled across Dementor's in one of the texts involving the Ministry, he had grown angry as he read in the information and his reiatsu started to leak. Malfoy had asked what was wrong and had snatched the book from the angry Captain's hands, only to pale considerably before trying to calm the angry Captain down. After he had finally gotten Toshiro to sit still, with the threat of several arrows to the head, Malfoy had begun his explanation to the still fuming Captain. From what Toshiro could make out the Dementor's were not dead like a Hollow, according to research done by the Malfoy family many years ago they were human once, but were overwhelmed by such negative emotions it disturbed their magical core, or reiatsu as Toshiro understood it, causing them to twist and morph into the creatures they now were. New Dementor's were born the same way and once upon a time swarms of Dementor's used to roam the world, nesting and turning wizards into more of their kind by feeding off of their happy memories and forcing them through the transformation. The Ministry had really no choice but to intervene at the time and offered them the chance to live and guard the wizarding prison where they could feed off of the prisons all they wished. The Dementor's had agreed to the terms and were confined to Azkaban unless specifically called for by the Ministry. As for the sucking out of human souls, Draco had squashed that straight away, Dementor's didn't eat souls, they ate memories, or at least the happy memories of their victims, it was this that caused the transformation into a Dementor, but sometimes the transformation didn't take, or Dementor's were forced to suck out the memories to quickly, which was what wizards called being kissed, thus just leaving the negative memories and emotions behind which caused the victim to become a shell, they still aged and ate and drank, but didn't speak, lost in their own negative memories and emotions for the rest of their natural days.

To say Toshiro had been sceptical of Malfoy's account would be an understatement; he had out right criticised it, demanding proof and evidence to support the theory. Malfoy had been calm in the small Captains towering rage and had explained that all evidence was in his family's manor out in Wiltshire. In the time when Demenotr's had roamed freely the Malfoy family had caught their fair share of them and conducted a series of experiments in order to conclude just what Dementor's were. In the beginning they had believed just as Toshiro, that they were Hollows and needed to be destroyed, but Malfoy's five times Great Grandfather Lexton Malfoy had disagreed and had started his own research by capturing any free Dementor he could find and conducting his experiments in the basements of Malfoy Manor. It was through his research that the Malfoy family stopped hunting Dementor's, content in the knowledge that they were not Hollows and left them to the care of the Ministry.

"Hey Toshiro," a hand on his shoulder forced Toshiro out of his mind and back into the present.

"Yes?"

"You were spacing out again," Malfoy said as he stood over the small Captain a look of concern on his face.

"Was I?"

Malfoy let go of the Captains shoulder and smirked.

"Talking to Hyorinmaru again?"

Toshiro shrugged and turned away so his back faced the Quincy. Ever since the boy had found out about his zanpakuto he hadn't stopped pestering Toshiro about the dragon, wanting to somehow meet the spirit and bugged Toshiro constantly about setting something up.

_Just because I have a fan Master doesn't mean you should be jealous._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

"Snape has reported nothing to you then?"

"Not as of yet, but as I told you meetings with the inner circle are called rarely, he'll let us know when he finds something."

The pair lapse into silence and Malfoy continued to pack his truck, throwing in a couple of his books as he sorted out which to take to read over the holidays.

"So you staying here for Christmas or are you heading back home yourself?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the Quincy before shrugging.

"I will be staying here I suppose, getting back to Japan now and arranging something would be a pain, plus I have had no orders about returning home for holidays."

"Do you always wait for orders before doing anything?"

"I am a Captain of the Gotei thirteen, I have to set an example and I always do as the Head Captain bids."

Malfoy stared at Toshiro in confusion who sighed in annoyance.

"Yes I always wait for orders."

"Sounds irritating."

"It is what it is."

They fall quiet again and Toshiro closes his eyes as he listens to Malfoy put the last few things into his truck before closing it with a snap.

"You could come home with me for Christmas."

Toshiro opened his eyes and stared at the young Quincy for a moment in slight shock.

"Excuse me?"

Malfoy averted his eyes and tried his best not to look as though he was blushing.

"You could come to my house for Christmas."

"Why would you offer me that?"

"Well," Malfoy paused and shifted slightly from foot to foot, "I know you're not that keen on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, Blaise and Pansy are going home and you don't really get on with anyone else apart from Professor Flitwick."

Toshiro smirked slightly, that was true, Fltwick was still his favourite teacher, actually he was one of his favourite humans in Hogwarts.

"I just thought it would be easier for you."

"What about the Dark Lord, your Father is a supporter of his and you said he was looking for you. Wouldn't he search for you when you return home?"

"True but I don't think he'll come to the manor again, plus we have some good warning spells around the place, if he does come I'll know well in advance."

Toshiro said nothing for a moment as he thought about the young Quincy's offer. Why should he not go to the human's home for Christmas? It was not as though he had anything better to do, but then again who would be at Hogwarts if any Hollows returned?

"I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"But Toshiro…"

"What if Hollows were to come to Hogwarts while both of us were away? They have been rising steadily for the past few months."

"None have come since those Arrancar's."

"All the same I do not want to chance it."

Toshiro turned away and for some reason felt a pain go through his chest. Why did he feel this way? He had turned down invitations from Momo and Matsumoto for years and he hadn't once felt as though he was in pain, sure maybe slightly guilty but nothing more than that.

_Maybe because he is your friend Master?_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Exactly what I said Master, he is your friend no one else's and you feel guilty about letting him down._

Toshiro closed his eyes and ignored his dragon. Ok he could admit he felt guilty, but duty came before pleasure, that was the life of a Captain of the Gotei thirteen.

"Fine if you don't want to come that's fine, but it's your loss, I thought we could have investigated the Death Chamber over the break is all."

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and he spun to face the now smirking Quincy.

"What?"

"Oh did I not mention that?" Malfoy smiled wider and tilted his head in an innocent gesture.

"How can you investigate the Death Chamber, it's in the Ministry …."

"Of Magic, which just so happens to host a Christmas party every year in the Atrium for all workers at the Ministry. My Father got an invite but due to his incarceration the invite was instead extended to myself, I also have a plus one and I don't believe my Mother will be up to going to any parties as of yet."

Toshiro could only stare in shock at the young Quincy, as the human continued to smile at him.

"How would we get into the Department of Mystery's if we have to go to this party?"

Malfoy waved a hand in dismissal.

"We'll think of that later, but if you want in on this you'll have to come home with me," Malfoy finished with a grin.

_The Quincy is sneaky. _Hyorinmaru said sounding slightly amused

_That's probably why he's in Slytherin. _Toshiro replied sullenly.

"Fine I'll come home with you."

"Great, I've already told Professor Snape you would be. You better go pack your trunk."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's words as he stood from his chair.

"You planned this?"

Malfoy turned and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Maybe."

Toshiro watched him go and didn't know how to feel.

_I should feel angry._

_But you don't Master._

_No. Why is that?_

_Because he was looking out for you, that's what friends do._

_That's what friends do?_

Toshiro pondered that thought as he walked out of Malfoy's room and across the hall to his own. He sighed and got out his truck and started to pack his belongings.

….

Toshiro pulled his truck off of the Hogwarts express and down onto the platform. Students rushed about him as they were greeted by enthusiastic parents, all dressed in their winter coats and scarfs and gloves before whisking their offspring off home for Christmas.

"The floo is over on the left," Malfoy said as he came to stand next to Toshiro, his trunk in his hand.

Toshiro gripped his trunk with Hyorinmaaru now placed on his back and followed Malfoy through the crowd and towards the back of the platform where a small office's station was set. Malofy knocked on the partly open door before pushing it open.

"Floo service?" Malfoy asked loudly over the din of the train.

"On the right, powder on the mantel," an obnoxious voice replied and Malfoy stepped further into the small office. Toshiro followed and saw a desk with a man in a dark black uniform sat on a spindly chair reading the Daily Prophet, not even once bothering to glance in their direction. Malfoy crossed the room and made his way over to a large fireplace. He gestured for Toshiro to come forward before reaching up onto the mantel and pulling down a small pot full of what Toshiro could only describe as silver ash.

"This is floo powder. Just throw it into the fire before stepping into the flames and shouting out your destination."

"You want me to step into the flames?" Toshiro asked rather sceptically. He looked over Malfoy's shoulder and at the roaring tendrils that licked the stone fireplace surrounding it.

"They won't hurt you, not with the floo powder in them, this is just another way to travel, like apparition, but seen as neither of us has passed the test and I don't have anyone here to pick us up, we'll have to use the floo network. Trust me."

Toshiro just stared at Malfoy balefully. Malfoy sighed before taking a pinch of powder and throwing it into the flames, which shot up high before turning an emerald green.

"Watch me and remember what I say exactly."

Malfoy gripped his truck before marching into the flames before spinning to face Toshiro with a grin.

"Malfoy Manor, Front Parlour!"

Suddenly the young Quincy was gone in a rush of green flames and ash. Toshiro could only stare in shock before reaching out with his reiatsu.

_He's not there._

_Indeed Master._

_I can't sense his reiatsu._

_Perhaps he was disintegrated._

_Very funny Hyorinmaru._

_Why don't you see for yourself Master, if all else fails the gigai will simply be destroyed and not your soul, what is the harm in trying?_

Toshiro huffed before looking at the pot that Malfoy left in his hand. He took a pinch before throwing it into the flames that turned emerald green once again and shot up to the roof of the mantel piece. He gripped his trunk in one hand and Hyorinmaru's sash in the other before walking quickly into the flames. Much to his surprise the fire didn't hurt at all, only lick his skin like warm sun rays.

"Malfoy Manor, Front Parlour!"

Suddenly he started to spin, green flames whipping around him in a frenzy. Toshiro closed his eyes as he tried to orientate himself. He didn't know what was happening, was this supposed to happen? Faster and faster he went until he felt himself slowing down.

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro snapped his eyes opened at Malfoy's voice and turned sharply, only to fall, he would have ended up face down onto a hard looking wooden floor if not for a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around his shoulders, steadying him.

"Are you ok?"

Toshiro didn't answer, instead he shook his head in order to try and dispel some of the dizziness. He didn't know which was worse, apparition or floo. What was with the wizards and their need for strange travel methods? Why couldn't they just walk like civilised people?

"I'm not doing that again."

Malfoy grinned, "I'll arrange apparition for the return journey then shall I?"

"Can't we just walk?"

"I'll get a car."

Malfoy pulled the disorientated Shinigami to his feet and brushed away some of the ash that had collected on his clothes. Toshiro pushed the boy's hands aside and stood up to his full height and took a look around.

If he didn't know Malfoy was rich before he certainly would have done in that moment. The Parlour, as he had heard Malfoy call it, was a large spacious room, soft looking sofa's and arm chairs littered the space, as well as a grand clock and fireplace, in which he had just thrown himself out of. Tasteful pictures decorated the walls. Toshiro was surprised to find that they were not moving like the ones in Hogwarts, but were instead still and seemed to show landscapes or flowers, or even woman and man stood in various poses. Soft carpet covered the floor as well as a thick rug that seemed to suck Toshiro's feet into it.

"This way, I'll show you to the Main Hall and from there your room."

Main Hall?

_How big do you think this place is Master?_

_I wouldn't like to know._

Leaving his trunk in the parlour Toshiro followed Malfoy out into the corridor, and around the corner. Pictures seemed to follow them as they made their way down, expensive looking wall paper covered the walls behind them, as well as a deep burgundy carpet underfoot. Soon they rounded another bend and came out into a wide looking entrance hall, almost reminiscent of Hogwarts, but with two large staircases branching off at one end that led to the upper floors of the Manor.

"Blinky!" Malfoy called snapping his fingers.

There was a pop and suddenly at Malfoy's feet was a small little creature, that had large bat like ears and round bulbous eyes that seemed to fill its sharp face. It wore short trousers and a dirty white shirt and a flap cap was perched on top of its head.

"How can Blinky be helping Master Draco?" the little creature said with a bow.

"Can you please collect mine and my guest's trunks from the parlour and have them sent to our rooms? Also can you start on preparing dinner for us?"

"Of course Master Draco sir," the creature chirped before bowing again.

"Is my Mother home?"

The creature seemed to pause for a moment before wringing its ears in agitation.

"The Mistress has not been home since the Master has been ah…gone Master Draco sir."

Malfoy's shoulders seemed to tense for a moment before he seemed to take a resigned breath and shook his head.

"Very well, carry on."

The creature bowed again before vanishing with another loud pop.

"What was that thing?" Toshiro asked coming up beside the Quincy.

Malfoy seemed to realise he wasn't alone and quickly turned to the young Captain with a shaky laugh.

"That is a house elf, they do domestic work for wizards and such."

"You mean they are servants."

"I guess you could call them that," Draco said with a shrug, "but it's more like they're parasites."

"Parasites?"

Draco nodded, "house elf's can't live without magic, but they don't create enough to sustain themselves, so they have to bond to a family and feed off of their magic in order to survive. It's way most ordinary families don't own house elf's, they don't have enough magic for an elf to feed off of, but most of the older families have enough in the collective family magic to host a number of them. Hogwarts for example hosts quite a few, but that's mainly because the building itself is saturated in magic from the number of students that have passed through its halls."

Toshiro thought for a moment as he pondered what Malfoy had said.

_So they must feed off of reiatsu._

_It seems so Master, as we know a wizards magic is just a weaker form of reiatsu._

_Hollows?_

_I don't think so, that creature was live._

"Hey Toshiro, you alright?"

"I'm fine, you were going to show me to my room?"

Malfoy shot the Captain a quizzical look before seeming to shake his head in annoyance and started to walk up the stairs.

"Sure this way."

Malfoy walked away and Toshiro followed slightly behind.

"We'll both be staying in my wing of the Manor, it'll be easier for us if we are close together, especially if any Hollows show up."

"Is that likely?"

Malfoy shrugged as they topped the stairs.

"Maybe, before I left for school I'd spotted one or two close to the gardens, but they were easier to deal with and little threat, but it's still better to be safe than sorry. Plus I doubt you'd be able to find the dining hall from the guest quarters," Malfoy finished with a smirk.

They turned right at the top of the stairs and started to walk down one of the many corridors.

"How many wings dose the Manor have?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"Four. My Mothers, my Fathers, my own and the guest wing."

"Your parents have separate wings?"

Malfoy tensed before nodding his head sharply and quickening his pace. Toshiro watched the boy's back wondering what had upset him so.

Soon the pair of them stopped at a large wooden door. Toshiro eyed it in curiosity as the Quincy Zeichen was etched into the surface and as far as Toshiro could tell there was no door handle.

"This is the entrance to the heir's wing, well my wing now, but all the heirs in my family have stayed here when they were young," Malfoy said moving forward and caressing the door almost lovingly.

"The wing is protected by blood magic and powerful warding spells that have been added to over time," Malfoy moved his hand from the door and rested it lightly on the wall just beyond its edge. He paused for a moment before pulling his fingers back and Toshiro was shocked to see them stained red.

"Only the blood of my family can open this door, plus it has to be willingly given, just in case anyone tried to force parents to reveal their offspring to would be abductors or killers."

Malfoy smiled and looked at the door eyes seeming to roam the Zeichen indulgently.

"This door was installed when the Manor was first built, the Zeichen etched into its surface signifying our heritage, that we were not just wizards but protectors and that it was our duty to watch the wizarding world and guard it from things that they were not permitted to understand."

Malfoy's voice seemed to turn cold as he spoke and his eyes hardened, Toshiro wondered what it was that was eating the young Quincy, he knew the young human was proud of his heritage, but it seemed as though something was bothering him

_It's is not our place to know Master._

_I know, I'm just curious is all._

The dragon huffed and Toshiro turned his attention back to Malfoy, who had lifted his hand and rested his bloody finger tips on the wood. The Zeichen flared with bright blue light before the door simply melted away leaving a large gap where it once stood.

Malfoy turned back to Toshiro, who was trying his best to school his features into one of apathy. But inside he couldn't help but be impressed. He had felt the reiatsu coming from the door in the moment the Zeichen had flared. He could have sworn for a moment he felt as though a powerful kido spell was being undone, but Malfoy had said that the door was made of blood magic. Maybe this blood magic had more in common with kido than the simple spells he had learned in Hogwarts. Kido was more linked to the soul than wizarding worlds magic was, maybe because this particular spell used blood, it felt more powerful and more similar to kido.

Malfoy smirked before leading the way inside, Toshiro followed after him and could only turn his head this way and that as they passed various doors and corridors that Malfoy pointed out as they made their way through the young heir's wing. Eventually the pair pulled to a stop in front of a plain door that looked almost identical to the many others they had passed along their way. Malfoy turned the knob and pushed it open with little fan fair.

"This will be your room during your stay here."

Toshiro didn't think room was the correct word to describe the space before him. It was bigger than his office and furnished with a large four poster double bed. Varnished wooden furniture was placed throughout the space and a large window took up nearly one wall, offering a stunning view of the gardens. Blue coloured walls accented in gold surrounded Toshiro and soft thick carpet seemed to envelope his feet as he stepped further into the room.

_This is like a palace_; Toshiro thought as his eyes scanned the lavish paradise before him, _do you think the soul kings home is anything like this place?_

_Probably it is much more beautiful Master. _

"My room is just next door, so if you need anything just knock. Feel free to wash up, there's an on suit over there," Malfoy pointed to the only other door in the room and Toshiro merely nodded his head, "I recommend doing so before dinner."

"Thank you," Toshiro said and Malfoy smiled.

"Don't mention it, dinner will be in about half an hour, Blinky will come and collect you, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Toshiro smirked and bowed his head in acknowledgement, Malfoy quickly turned away and left Toshiro alone, no doubt to go and wash up himself, if there was one thing Toshiro had learned about Malfoy it was that the boy hated to be dirty.

_You should do as he suggested Master, you wouldn't want the pride of Soul Society to go up in smoke because you were smelly at dinner, in a Quincy's home no less._

_Ha ha Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro crossed to the bed and sighed before sitting down with a thump. He still couldn't decide if he had made right decision in coming to Malfoy's Manor. Of course he wanted to investigate the Death Chamber, the little information he had found of the subject fuelling his desire to check into it personally, but in retrospect didn't that come second to his actual mission of discovering the cause of the increase Hollow presence?

_They could be connected Master._

_Could being the key word in that sentence Hyorinmaru._

_You have no new leads though Master. You are waiting on Snape to report anything on this Voldemort and as yet you have heard nothing, you may as well eliminate this Death Chamber as a threat while you wait._

_You make it sound as though I should just look into it to relieve my boredom. _

Toshiro heard the dragon sigh and felt as the ice dragon's tail swished in annoyance.

_This is not about relieving your boredom Master. I personally think you should look into the Death Chamber and the Department of Mysteries just in case they are threats to the Soul Society. What information we have on them dose put them in the category of a possible threat; it is our duty to protect the Soul Society after all. Plus if this Death Chamber is a threat to the discovery of Soul Society by the wizards, you can deal with it then and there instead of worrying about it later_

Toshiro thought for a moment before flopping back onto the bed with a grunt.

_I just feel as though I'm being dragged more into this world than I had originally intended to be._

_It cannot be helped Master._

_I suppose._

But Toshiro knew in the back of his mind that that wasn't true, he was becoming involved, with Malfoy and the war and Voldemort. Of course he rationalised it that it was all connected to the mission, but he had yet to see any solid proof of that. The Arrancars from the forbidden forest could have simply been confused, he wished that he had been able to keep one alive for questioning; it would have stopped all this spy nonsense that he was having to go through in order to get his answers. Toshiro sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, as Hyorinmaru said there was no helping it now, he would simply investigate all leads and then leave once the problem was solved, he would not get himself involved directly within their war, it was not his responsibility to meddle with the living.

Toshiro stood and stretched out his back before padding over to the on suit door and opening it. Perhaps he would take a long shower; maybe it would clear his head.

…

"Do you like the salmon?"

"Yes it's very ….nice."

"Good."

Toshiro was sat in a large dining hall at a long wooden table that could have easily fit his entire division all on individual seats running down both sides. Instead it only seated himself and Malfoy in one corner, making Toshiro feel slightly stupid. What was the point of such a large table when there was only the two of them?

In front of him was sparkling silver cutlery and a large steaming plate of beautifully presented food that had steam curling up and towards an ornate ceiling decorated with various paintings that made their way across the large expanse.

Malfoy shot the Shinigami a look before continuing with his own meal in silence. The pair of them had not talked properly since coming to the Manor that day. Toshiro could tell that Malfoy felt awkward, but had no real idea of why that would be so; this was of course the young Quincy's house, surely he should feel comfortable here?

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Toshiro."

"I wondered what your family dose for a living; I know you cannot get full time employment by being a Quincy in your world as I doubt you would be paid for that."

Malfoy smiled and chuckled slightly.

"My family owns various businesses, both in the wizarding world and the muggle world, we are merchants really."

"What companies do you own?"

Malfoy waved a hand vaguely.

"A little of everything really, but mainly technology in the muggle world and we are the largest supplier of potion ingredients in the wizarding world. We have contracts with Saint Mungo's and some European Hospitals to supply their potion ingredients, we also make and dispatch our own and sell them to various retailers. Other than that we dabble in finance and new magical techniques in the wizarding world, but most of our money comes from the muggle world and our businesses there."

Toshiro couldn't help but be impressed; the Malfoy's had certainly carved out a place for themselves amongst modern society. From what he knew of the Malfoy's reputation in Hogwarts it was said they hated muggles and wanted nothing to do with them. It was funny knowing that the vast majority of the Malfoy's wealth actually came from muggle investments.

_They may not like non magical people but that doesn't stop them from making money off them Master._

_It's rather ironic really._

_How so Master?_

_Well they hate them but still use them, it's like a vicious cycle, one can't live without the other._

_I wouldn't go that far Master, but I do think that the Malfoy's wealth would take a nose dive if the muggles were all wiped out. _

"Dose your family have any contracts with the Ministry?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"Some, even though there's not that many from what I know, they are important contracts, so important that nearly every Minster has gone out of their to make sure my family is happy, that dose include this current Minister. It's also the reason why I still received an invite to the Christmas party this year, even after my Fathers arrest."

Toshiro nodded his head and took a bite of his now cooled meal. The salmon slipped on his tongue and was quiet salty, but not over powering, it tasted quiet nice, perhaps he was getting used to this western food, even if the tea was still awful.

"What are our plans for that by the way? How are we going to be able to investigate the Death Chamber from the party?"

Malfoy smirked and took a hold of his glass and took a sip.

"I've thought of that, we only have to show our faces for a while at the party, then make some excuse and a show of leaving when in fact we will sneak into the Department of Mysteries, that way even if they discover there has been a break in, they can't pin it on us. You can move your Gigai right?"

Toshiro nodded and Malfoy smiled.

"You send that back here after we pretend to leave, if they check to make sure we have gone your gigai will show your magical signature is here, I'll set up a decoy for myself housing my own signature. Once that's in place we'll be able to get into the Department of Mysteries without being disturbed."

Toshiro mulled over the plan in his head. From what he could determine it sounded solid, there was no real risked to it, apart from actually getting into the Department itself.

"Have you been in the Department before?"

Malfoy shook his head, "no, but I know where it is, I've been to the Ministry hundreds of times before and know the building like the back of my hand, I can get us there."

"And getting in?"

Malfoy shrugged, "you're the Shinigami, I'll leave that to you."

Toshiro frowned and blushed slightly when he heard Hyorinmaru laughing in the back of his head.

"What about your Mother, will she be at this party? She is a member of your family after all and I assume both she and your Father went to this together in the past."

Malfoy seemed to freeze and the easy atmosphere that had previously been settled over the pair seemed to tense up.

"No she won't be there, in fact she won't be anywhere near the Manor, more than likely at she'll be at one of her families homes for the entire Christmas break."

Toshiro furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Surely she will be here at Christmas to see you? Is that not a custom of the world of the living to get together at Christmas with family? Why would she not visit her own son?"

"How do you like your room?"

Toshiro scowled at the rapid change in subject but answered none the less.

"It is beautiful, I have never stayed in such a room before, the barracks of the Gotei thirteen do not accommodate such splendour."

Malfoy was silent for a moment as he lifted his gaze to the Shinigami.

"It was meant to be my sister's room."

Toshiro was quiet for second before replying.

"You have a sister?"

"Had a sister."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

Toshiro said nothing and simply watched the young human as he stared at his plate as he carelessly moved his food around with a fork.

"She would have been twenty four now."

"She was older than you?"

Malfoy nodded his head.

"My parents were married young, just after they left school and they are a good deal older than some of the other parents in my year, closer to the Weasley boy's parent's age. It was only natural they would have a child right after they married."

Malfoy eyes seemed to get a faraway look.

"My sister was born early and was rather small even for a premature child. She was always sickly from what my Mother told me, she suffered bad colds and flues in the winter months and nothing the healers could do would make them any better. During one of the winters, she got sick, really sick, she was confined to bed and couldn't get up and coughed constantly. Father called the healers and they said she had developed pneumonia and there was nothing they could do."

Malfoy looked up at Toshiro and stared at him with a blank expression

"She died that night, she was only seven."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Do you know why my Mother wasn't here to greet us?" Malfoy asked suddenly, he didn't wait for Toshiro to respond before continuing.

"She hates this house, despises it even, because it reminds her of the daughter she lost. In every nock and cranny of this Manor is something that has a connection to the child she no longer has, I'm no different."

Malfoy's eyes turned misty and Toshiro could only watch as the boy started to cry.

"People say I look a lot like my sister, same blonde hair, same eyes, same face even, it's like I'm a copy of her and my Mother hates that because I'm not her, no matter what I look like I'm not the one she really wants. She says she loves me and I know she dose, but she can't stand the sight of me because I look like her precious lost child."

Malfoy's tears fell down his cheeks, "I clung to my Father, with my Mother so standoffish who else did I have to turn to? He at least looked at me with some measure of pride and love, he taught me about the Quincy, our heritage and legacy. But even that has gone now, ever since the Dark Lord came back into our lives that man has gone. Thinking about it, I can't be sure if he ever really loved me, apart from being the heir what use was there for me? "

Toshiro felt something stab in his chest as those eyes came up to meet his, an almost resigned expression on his face.

"No Toshiro," Malfoy said shaking his head, "to answer your question my Mother will not step one foot in this Manor, especially not while I am here, I am too much of a reminder for her, I break her heart with my presence, I will receive my gifts as I usually do, by mail and that is all. But at least..."

Malfoy's mouth seemed to twitch and he smiled slightly at the shocked Shinigami.

"At least I will not be as alone as I feared I would be. Thank you for being here Toshiro."

Toshiro could only stare at the Quincy, why was he thanking him? He had done nothing for the human apart from sit there?

_He is grateful for your presence Master, at least now you know why he wanted you to come to his home in the first place_

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru?_

_Don't you find it strange that he went out of his way to invite you here? Even with the threat of Voldemort crashing down his door, he still invited you. He wanted you here to keep him company, as his friend._

_His friend?_

_Hai Master._

Toshiro could hardly process the information; he had not been in a situation like this since Kusaka died all those years ago. No one had been thankful for his presence, nor went out of their way to seek it. But Malfoy wanted him around, wanted to keep him company, to ease his loneliness.

We are a lot alike; Toshiro thought and for once dropped his icy façade and smile genuinely at the still wet eyed human.

"You are welcome Draco."

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment at the sound of his first name passing the usually stoic Shinigami's lips before he grinned and the air became lighter. The two lapsed into silence, but it wasn't one filled with tension. No it was one that could be described as comfortable and content, just two friends enjoying each other's company to ward off the loneliness they both felt deep inside their hearts.

Please Read and Review XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, here's a brand new chapter for you guys, thanks again for all your reviews, follows, and favs and I hope you like this chapter. XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach

_Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro's mind speech/spells_

Chapter 9

The Death Chamber

The time running up to the Christmas party at the Ministry seemed to sneak up on Toshiro. In that time he had become more settled in the manor, the tension between himself and Draco all but melting away and things went back to their time during Hogwarts. The only change was Toshiro's form of address for the young Quincy. Draco had loudly proclaimed that the Shinigami could no longer address him by his surname now that he had used his given one, Toshiro had been rather irritated by that but had let it slide, for once. Toshiro didn't know why but he was thankful that things had returned to a more relaxed state, for some odd reason he didn't like being at odds with the young Quincy.

The Manor was a beautiful building; Toshiro had really not had the time to appreciate it on the day he had arrived. The rooms were spacious and the grounds offered plenty of room for Toshiro to stretch his legs and give his restrained reiatsu a chance to flex their muscles. Draco had given Toshiro the complete tour of the place and Toshiro was shocked and rather pleased at the training areas that were set up around the grounds, there was even a Dojo much to his delight, and Toshiro spent many hours inside, with his zanpakuto in hand going through drills and kata's to his heart's content. Of course the majority of the training areas revolved around archery, targets were set up and pedestals and trees with different vantage points, even movable targets controlled by magic were in some areas that just randomly appeared from nowhere in order to offer more of a challenge to the shooter. Toshiro had been impressed with the facilities and had taken great pleasure in watching the young Quincy show off his impressive skills from time to time.

"Who exactly is going to be at this Ministry party then?" Toshiro asked Draco the day before the event as he watched the Quincy draw back a glowing blue arrow and aim it a several stationary targets a couple of feet out.

"Just the regular crowd," Draco said releasing the arrow smoothly, he watched with a critical eye as it sailed across the distance to slam with a shower of blue sparks into the furthest right hand target.

"Usually it's the office workers from all the departments across the Ministry, but no one is forced to attend. The Minster usually puts in an appearance though and most of the Wizagamot."

Toshiro nodded as Draco summoned another arrow and took aim once more.

"I doubt we will see any of the Auror corps this year though and the Unspeakables never show up."

"Unspeakables?"

"Department of Mysteries workers," Draco said as he realised another arrow.

Toshiro frowned, "why are they called Unspeakables? Surely you can talk about them?"

Draco paused as he was about to summon another arrow and instead sighed.

"It's not that we can't speak of them, we can, it's more along the lines of what they did to become part of the Department of Mysteries."

"What do you mean?"

Draco lowered his bow and turned his head towards Toshiro pinning him with an intense stare.

"When someone joins the Department of Mysteries, they give up all rights to an identity of their own. All documents and connections to the outside world are destroyed. Friends and family are cut away and told either some lie or have their minds wiped of you entirely. In essence you cease to exist."

Toshiro watched the young Quincy as he shivered and gripped his bow tightly causing sparks to fly.

"To become a member of the Department of Mysteries means you have to do the unspeakable thing of becoming no one, of being nothing but a faceless member of a group that people find frightening or dangerous. You will never be thanked for what you do; neither will your name ever be spoken again. That's why we call them Unspeakables, they destroy themselves."

Draco turned back to his targets but his face seemed far away, as though lost in deep thought.

Toshiro frowned.

_Impossible._

_No so Master, anyone can vanish if they try hard enough._

_Not entirely, there is always some kind of trail leading back to someone. Some memory or place or photo or piece of left over scrap paper, no one can fully erase themselves._

Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru sigh out a breath and Toshiro shivered slightly as he felt the wash of heat flow over him.

_Perhaps, but it seems that these humans have done so, at least on a level that is not noticeable by the populace. _

Toshiro huffed and felt the need to cross his arms over his chest in indignation.

_As you say, but who would want to give up everything they are anyway, to become no one? It sounds awful._

_That is probably why they are called Unspeakables._

_Hyorinmaru!_

_I know Master, I know how you feel, but they must believe that their sacrifice is worth it. _

Toshiro wanted to snort at that. The small Captain could not think of any reason why someone with good sense would want to give up their life, their identity. What would be the point of existing if you were no one? Or just some part of an organisation that was just one face in a swarm?

"Do you think there will be Unspeakables within the Department of Mysteries on the night of the party?"

Draco shook his head seeming to come out of his own daze.

"There won't be, the higher ups allow no one into the Department after hours, something to do with sensitive equipment. All Unspeakables in the Department have to clock out at certain times and on the night of the Christmas Party they clock out early."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?"

"I told you," Draco said with a smirk, "my Father has connections, most of them within the Ministry. I know the ins and outs of that place better than I do my own home, plus I've been going to this party since I was six when Mother got sick of attending. I've heard enough office workers complaining that the Unspeakables all clock out at noon that day instead if the usual four like everyone else."

Toshiro said nothing for a moment as he took in what the Quincy had said.

_You should have more faith Master._

_I don't like going in blind._

_That may be something you will have to get used to. We cannot always predict the future, especially in situations like this. Although I know you would give it a good try, I know how you hate to be unprepared._

Toshiro scowled and huffed causing his dragon to laugh and the ice of his inner world to tinkle softly.

….

The night of the Christmas party found Toshiro stood in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, dressed in an uncomfortably tight black suit and tie.

_Stop fiddling with it Master_, Hyorinmaru scolded as Toshiro for the fifth time fingered his collar and tried to loosen the tight choke hold of the tie around his neck.

_It's too tight._

_Only because you are fussing with it, leave it alone and you will get used to it._

Toshiro growled and was about to retort when Draco's voice floated down from the stairs.

"Stop pulling on your tie Toshiro, you'll just cause it to tighten more."

Toshiro glared at the Quincy as Hyorinmaru laughed in the back ground. Much to the small Captain's annoyance the Quincy didn't even flinch at his icy gaze and instead grinned as he stepped down the last stair and came to stand next to the annoyed Shinigami. He was dressed similarly to the put out Captain, but on the breast of his suit jacket was a silver stitched Quincy cross.

Draco grinned at the still glaring Toshiro and shook his head.

"Some one would think you've never worn a suit before."

"I haven't."

"No call for it in the Soul Society?"

"We ware shihaksho's."

Draco smirked and pulled out a small golden pocket watch from his front pocket.

"Almost time, let's head outside."

"How exactly are we getting to this party?" Toshiro asked as he followed Draco out of the entrance hall, plucking a woollen robe from a house elf as he passed by and placing it around his shoulders as he stepped out into the cold crisp night.

"Portkey."

"And what is that?"

Draco adjusted his robe and delved a hand into one of his other pockets. Swiftly he pulled out a small object that fit just into the palm of his hand.

"Is that a marble?"

"Yes."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "and how is that going to get us to this party?"

"It's been spelled into a portkey."

Toshiro stared at the small marble. It looked like any other glass sphere, it was a rich blue colour and seemed harmless enough to Toshiro.

"A portkey is an object that has been spelled to take you to a certain place at a certain time. They're not like apparition or the floo network. You can use them at any time and go anywhere you want, but a portkey is usually made in advance. Most wizards use them for transporting goods or large groups to one location, i.e. guests to parties. Plus they're much better for security, you know exactly how many you've sent out and how many will be coming back."

Toshiro pondered on Draco's words as he glanced at the marble again.

"So they chose a marble to make into a portkey?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"The host decides what they want to use. It's probably different for every guest; I know some to use old shoes or socks for people they are not particular fond of."

Toshiro wrinkled his nose and was glad that whoever had sent out the invites seemed to like the Malfoy family, or from what Draco had told him of his family history, was so scared of them that they dare not send out anything but something appropriate.

Draco pulled out his pocket watch again and sighed.

"One minuet, we better get ready."

Draco moved closer and held out the marble still resting on his palm.

"Touch the portkey, anywhere will do."

Toshiro paused for a moment before moving his hand and placing one of his fingers on the glass balls smooth surface. Nothing happened, the air whipped around the pair of them and Toshiro saw Draco shiver slightly.

"Once we start going things may get a little uncomfortable, try not to move about much, it can throw off your balance and you'll end up flat on your back, not the most dignified entrance."

"Wha…?"

"Any second now, hold on."

Toshiro didn't have time to say anymore when he felt something hook around his ankle and he was pulled forward, the world seemingly to jerk out from underneath him.

Colours flew past his vision, he couldn't see Draco anymore, but he could feel the young Quincy still close to him. The world flew past too fast for him to see. A twist to the right nearly sent him stumbling, it was only all his years of training and his proficiency with shunpoe that stopped him from tilting dangerously. Suddenly his feet slammed back down into the ground and he had to bend his knees to stop himself from collapsing.

"Malfoy party of two. Arriving from Malfoy Manor."

The voice shocked Toshiro and he looked up wildly to see an officious looking wizard dressed in a deep blue suit stood off to the side with a large role of parchment in his hand and a quill, ticking off what must have been their name.

"You alright Toshiro?" Draco asked.

Toshiro nodded his head as he took in his surrounding, they were in a small room, full of couches and chairs and large portraits decorated the walls and, lamps were lit around the room and candles floated near the ceiling, the place looked like some form of waiting room.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No I'm fine."

"Master Malfoy your portkey please," the officious looking wizard said in a bored tone. Draco shot Toshiro a concerned look before walking over to the wizard. He placed the small ball into his out stretched hand.

"Thank you sir, if you or your friend do not need any recuperation please follow Lyon," the officious wizard clicked his fingers and with a pop a house elf appeared and bowed to the Quincy, "he will show you to the Main Hall, the Christmas party has already begun."

Draco nodded and offered a quiet thank you before looking towards the house elf, who bowed so low that its nose bumped the floor before scampering towards the door, which he pushed open and held, waiting for the Quincy and Shinigami to follow.

Draco nodded at Toshiro who followed the human out of the room. The house elf shut the door and started to run up the corridor leading the two towards the party.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked quietly.

"I told you I'm fine, will we have to greet anyone when we arrive?"

If Draco noticed the sudden change in the subject he didn't mention it, instead he shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably the Minister if he's there, though I don't know about this one. Scrimgour doesn't like my family much, not that I blame him, after all my Father…"

Draco trailed off but Toshiro didn't need him to finish the sentence. Since meeting the blonde Quincy he knew that Lucius Malfoy was not well liked, even in his own circles and Draco felt a lot of the back lash, what with being the man's son. But Toshiro had reserved his judgment of the man until he met him, after all, the human was a Quincy that, even if he was in service to this Dark Lord had not told him of spirits or Hollows, according to what Draco had said.

_And you believe him Master?_

_He has no reason to lie to me about that._

_But Lucius Malfoy is his Father; would you not put loyalty to your family above loyalty to simply a way of life?_

Toshiro didn't answer his dragon. But he couldn't stop the question from roaming around in his head. It was true that loyalty to one's family would probably trump anything in anyone's life, even he himself but his Grandmother and Momo before may aspects of his life. But there was something about Draco, something about the way he spoke about being a Quincy, the pride and care when he mentioned his ancestors, that made Toshiro believe that in a way, he was being loyal to his family, even if those members were no longer among the living.

The pair rounded a final corner and met a looming pair of double doors. The house elf rushed over and, with considerable effort pushed open one of the doors, holding it open with a small bow for them to pass through.

As soon as Toshiro crossed the threshold the sounds of a party hit his ears. Chatter and laughing, music and high heeled shoes tap tapping across the floor enveloped him. Toshiro stood for a moment as he took in the scene before him.

He and Draco were at the top of a small stair case. Below a large crowd of party goers were all talking and mingling with drinks in their hands as they laughed and relaxed the night away. On the left a small stand was set up with food and drinks and across from it on a raised platform was a live band which was playing soft music that danced throughout the room. In the centre was a large fountain decked in gold. Toshiro could make out the life sized statues, one was a wizard, another a witch, the third a centaur, the fourth a Goblin and the fifth a house elf.

"It's meant to represent equality and unity," Draco whispered and Toshiro turned to him surprised, unaware that the Quincy had seen him looking.

"You sound sceptical," Toshiro said and Draco merely raised an eyebrow.

"If our world was as equal as we like to believe it is, there would be no such things as Dark Lords and Death Eaters."

Toshiro stared at him for a moment before inclining his head. Draco turned away and started to make his way down the stairs, Toshiro close behind him. As they stepped off the last step someone gasped and exclaimed.

"Well by Merlin's soggy socks, if it isn't young Master Malfoy, I didn't know if we would have a Malfoy in attendance this year, what with your Father."

Draco flinched slightly and Toshiro on instinct placed a hand on his arm lightly. Draco sent the Shinigami a grateful look before turning to face the source of the remark.

"Mr Bagman," Draco said calmly, giving the wizard approaching a small smirk, "I didn't know you were going to be attending the Christmas party this year, I thought you were still avoiding the Goblins back payments. Tell me have you cleared up your business with them or will you be requiring another loan?"

The wizard seemed to stop in his tracks just before them and turned a pale colour. Toshiro took a second to take in the man; he wore a bright red robe with a black tie and shiny shoes that tapped along the floor as he walked. His hair was slicked back and he had a handsome face, but something about him just screamed don't trust me. Draco merely continued to smile and tilted his head innocently to the side, as Bagman started to splutter.

"T…that won't be necessary Master Malfoy, my business with the Goblins is thoroughly settled," Bagman said unconvincingly.

"Oh, but from what I heard on my last visit they were still trying to get in contact with you, perhaps you could tell me your current address? I'd be more than happy to pass it along."

"No! No, that won't be necessary."

Toshiro couldn't help a smirk from playing around his own mouth, if there was one thing he didn't like it was lairs and this man had that look about him. Plus anyone who owed money was never one to be trusted.

"Master Malfoy, a pleasure to have you here this evening."

Toshiro and Draco turned around, shocked at the sound of another voice. Toshiro's eyes landed on a rough looking wizard, his hair grey but looking more like a lion's mane. He was older than Bagman, probably in his fifties, but just from looking at him Toshiro could tell that this man had been trained in something. Possibly combat, or law enforcement, but he was definitely no paper pusher.

Draco let a shocked expression pass over his features before he quickly wiped it away.

"Minister Scrimgour, a pleasure to see you, thank you for the invite, I'm just sorry my Mother couldn't attend."

Toshiro wanted to raise an eyebrow. So this was the Minster, no wonder he had been elected, if things with Voldemort were going to be as bad as they were in the previous war this guy looked to be up to the challenge.

The Minister inclined his head but didn't smile; instead he fixed Draco with a suspicious look.

"I'm sure you are. How are things at home Master Malfoy, I'm sure you have had a hard time since your Father's …unfortunate circumstances."

Draco winced but kept his expression cool, but Toshiro could feel the spike of anger in the Quincy's reiatsu.

"Things are fine, as you are no doubt aware I am not yet old enough to manage the family accounts, what with me having to be at least 21, but our bank manager at Gringots and our directors within our businesses are handling things well, I am kept up to date. By the way I never got the opportunity to thank the Ministry for offering to step in with the managing of my ancestor's estate."

Draco inclined his head in a small nod and fixed the Minster with a smirk. Minister Scrimgour seemed to be holding back a scowl as he followed suit.

"It was our pleasure," he said almost through gritted teeth. "We couldn't have the Malfoy family business falling into disrepair, as you are no doubt aware we have dealt with your family for years."

Draco smirked again, "of course, I look forward to continuing that relationship when I take over the family business."

Toshiro thought the Minister didn't look too pleased by that at all. Scrimgour nodded again before he moved his head and fixed the small Captain with a curious eye.

"And who is this?" he said slowly and with great suspicion in his tone that made Toshiro scowl slightly.

"A friend of mine from Hogwarts, he just moved here this year, he's from Japan and a friend of my family for many years."

Scrimgour raised an eyebrow but said nothing; instead he smiled at Toshiro and stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"A pleasure to have you here young man, how are you liking England?"

Toshiro hesitated before shrugging.

"It's a very interesting place Minister Scrimgour."

Scrimgour smiled and squeezed the small Captain's shoulder lightly.

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying your stay; tell me, how do you know the Malfoy family? Business?"

Toshiro stalled for a second before answering.

"I'm an orphan sir, the Malfoy family do business with my Uncle, he's an inventor."

Scrimgour looked puzzled but before he could ask another question his name was called and he turned away. Toshiro slipped out from the man's grip and walked quickly over to Draco who inclined his head away from the group. The pair walked off and stood by a wall leaning back against it and staring out at the party.

"What was all that about?" Toshiro asked and Draco sighed.

"I had expected for the vultures to descend but I hadn't thought they would be on us as soon as we stepped through the door."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since my Father was incarcerated I've had numerous, shall we say condolence letters that were far from genuine in their sincerity. Most from cheesed off business partners hoping that with my Father's imprisonment they'll be able to capitalise. Unfortunately for them my family has always been a firm believer in back up plans and even though I will not be able to do anything with our businesses until I turn 21 we have several clauses in place that stop anyone, even the Ministry, from ceasing control of our money, be it that we have been arrested and sentence to prison or not."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, he had to admit that was some far thinking family.

_They were probably well aware that something could go wrong in the future and wanted to ensure that the family money stayed within the family_, Hyorinmaru mused.

Toshiro scoffed, _more like they were paranoid._

"So is that why Scrimgour is angry at you then?"

Draco smirked, "partly. The Ministry is in sore need of funds right now, even though they don't admit they are at war Scrimgour knows it's coming. When my Father was arrested he saw a way from him to reap back plenty of money with interest, but with the clauses in the estate in place, he found that an impossible task. I've had several letters from him asking for good will donations which I have politely refused."

Toshiro nodded his head and stared out across the party from their corner.

"When will we be able to leave?"

"Two hours tops, they won't expect me to stay much later than that, but to early will seem suspicious to Scrimgour and his crowd and too late and well, I don't know about you but I don't fancy wandering around here at midnight."

Toshiro smiled slightly and settled in. Fortunately neither of them was disturbed a great deal. Several other business owners came up to talk to Draco but none stayed for long, all of them to interested in circulating or trying to get a raise out of the young heir. Draco was polite each time but his tongue was scathing and any would be critics were quickly sent off.

Finally two hours passed and several other party goers had already left. Toshiro nudged Draco as he talked with another member of the Wizagamot and suddenly yawed slightly. Draco caught the movement and quickly stopped his conversation.

"Toshiro my friend, are you tired?"

Toshiro smiled sheepishly, putting on his best Momo face as he called it, Toshiro didn't do well with looking apologetic but Momo seemed to have the expression down.

"I'm sorry Draco; I guess I'm still not used to the time difference."

Draco smiled and shook his head, "it's fine, and it's about time we left anyway."

He turned back to the wizard who watched the display in shock and quickly excused himself. He gripped Toshiro shoulder and started to lead him though the crowd and towards the doors where they had come though at the start of the party.

"Master Malfoy leaving already?"

Toshiro felt Draco jerk slightly and from the grip on his shoulder he could tell the young Quincy wanted to curse.

Draco turned and put on his best smile as Scrimgour made his way over to the pair of them.

"Unfortunately yes, Toshiro's still not used to the time difference and it's not fair for me to keep him up."

Scrimgour frowned and stared at Toshiro who tried his best to come across tired and sleepy, all the while his nerves were stood on end and he felt as tight as a bow string.

Scrimgour must have been convinced though as he nodded and offered the pair a farewell. Draco accepted it gratefully and quickly walked out the door and started to head off down around the corner. When they were far enough from the exit the pair quickly ducked into one of the many side corridors and Toshiro quickly pulled himself out of his gigai as Draco pulled something from his pocket and with a few flicks of his wand transfigured it to look like himself.

Toshiro eyed the doppelganger warily, he hadn't heard of this kind of spell when he was at Hogwarts and Draco had had to explain it when they had been refining the plan. Apparently the spell wasn't widely known, thanks in a large part to one Draco's ancestors, who was the creator of the spell. She had been the jealous type and didn't like the idea of people using her creations and so kept the majority of her experimental spell work to herself, which in the end worked out well for her family as they had access to spells the Ministry had never heard of. It proved useful in the covering up of Hollow activity as well.

Toshiro turned to his gigai which had fallen to the floor; he quickly delved into his shihaksho and brought out a small soul candy. He bent down and quickly placed the sweet in the gigai's mouth, once it was swallowed the once glassy eyes regained their life and the gigai stood up and bowed to Toshiro awaiting its orders.

"You are to go back to Malfoy Manor, you are to get undressed and go to bed then sleep until I return."

"Yes Master," the mod soul replied before turning back out into the corridor and starting to walk away. Draco quickly flicked his wand and his doppelganger ran to catch up, chatting with the silent mod soul.

"How long will your spell last?"

"Until I cancel it."

"And it has its orders?"

"Yes, I directed it to return home, undress and go to bed."

"And it has your signature attached to…"

"Yes Toshiro, for god's sake it has my reiatsu embedded into it, that's why I brought my own object to transfigure, I filled it with my reiatsu before we left, stop panicking."

"I am not panicking."

Draco smirked but didn't argue with him; instead he reached a hand into his suit pocket and extracted a small bundle. With a flick of his wand he enlarged it to reveal his blacked out Quincy clothes.

"Keep a look out."

Toshiro nodded and stood near the corridor entrance, not doing much to hide his presence, he wasn't worried about being seen now he was back in soul form.

A minute later Draco returned dressed in his Quincy clothes, but with a small mask covering the bottom of his face and a hood to hide his bright silver blonde hair.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Draco huffed.

"Just because you can't be seen doesn't mean I have the same advantage, I'm not dead like you."

Toshiro stayed silent and merely turned away, Draco came up next to him and with a slight nod of his head the pair of them started to make their way down the corridor and away from the noises of the party and further into the dark depths of the Ministry.

"We'll have to take one of the office lifts down to the Department of Mysteries, what with the Christmas party in the Atrium."

"Where's the nearest one?"

"Closest office is the Misuse of Muggle artefacts."

Toshiro nodded and shunpoed quickly, he glanced to the side and saw Draco keeping up with Hirenkyaku. They rounded a corner and stopped quickly when they saw a line of square box like offices with a lift at the far end.

Toshiro quickly shunpoed over followed by Draco who hit the call button. The lift doors opened slowly and the pair disappeared inside without a sound as the doors shut behind them.

"So what's this Department of Mysteries like?"

"I don't know I've never been inside before."

Toshiro shot the Quincy an annoyed look and Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Did I not mention that?"

"You may have failed to yes."

Draco flinched slightly at the icy Captain's cold tone and chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry it will be fine, most of the rooms within the Ministry are marked anyway, it's not like we can get lost, besides we're looking for the Death Chamber and if it has anything to do with Soul Society we should be able to sense reiatsu from the thing as soon as we get anywhere near it."

Toshiro wanted to snort.

_Any excuse._

_But a valid point Master, if this Death Chamber has anything to do with Soul Society we should be able to traccck it fairly easily._

_Don't make excuses for him Hyorimaru._

"Toshiro are you talking to Hyorinmaru again? Dose he agree with me that I was right? He dose doesn't he? See, you should just relax more have a little faith."

Toshiro scowled as his dragon chuckled, he felt the urge to groan out loud. Why did he feel as though he was being ganged up on?

The lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened with a small ping. The pair instantly tensed as they eyed the open doors warily. They could see hardly anything beyond the doors, it was so dark, but Toshiro could just make out long rectangular shapes that could be doors. They glanced at each other before silently stepping over the threshold. Instantly the lift doors shut plunging them into darkness.

"_Lumos_," Draco whispered and the Quincy's wand tip flared with light, it brightened until most of the room was lit. In front of the Shinigami and Quincy was a round room with several doors leading off to who knows where. Toshiro eyed them carefully, assessing them for any sigh as to where they might lead, but before he could say anything a rumble caught his attention.

"What the…"

The walls started to spin, faster and faster until Toshiro's eyes couldn't keep up. They kept up the pace for a minute before slowing to a stop much to the confusion of the two.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as Toshiro frowned in thought.

"I think it was a trap."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a trap set to confuse us; can you tell which door would lead out of here now?"

Draco thought for a moment, looking at the doors carefully, each one was exactly the same as the last, nothing seemed to distinguish them. With a sigh he shook his head in defeat.

"No, I wouldn't have a clue, scratch that I don't have a clue. How are we going to get out of here, once we're done?"

Toshiro smirked slightly.

"You forget that I'm a Shinigami, I can sense the way out of here easily."

Draco raised a sceptical eyebrow and Toshiro grinned. He walked over to one of the doors on the right and rapped on its surface with his knuckles, instantly they opened to reveal the lift.

"What?" Draco exclaimed in shock as he stared wide eyed as the doors smoothly shut and the walls started to spin again, "how could you tell that was the exit?"

"That door had the most reiatsu coming from it, it's obviously been enchanted and I guessed that the lift door would have the most magic placed upon it, what with the lift being behind it which constantly goes to other floors in the building. It's only natural that the door that shields it would have the most reiatsu, it would soak up what was left behind in the lift when on its travels."

Draco stared in shocked surprise and Toshiro couldn't help but feel proud, it wasn't often that he got to show off.

_That's not true Master, you do it quite a lot with the new recruits._

_That's different Hyorinmaru._

_Sure it is Master._

"So can you sense the Death Chamber the same way?"

Toshiro frowned and stretched out with his reiatsu. He stood silent for a minute before shaking his head.

"I'm not picking up anything, it must be a bit of a distance, or its reiatsu is quiet low, or behind some form of enchantments. What about you?"

Draco frowned and closed his eyes as he reached out with his own reiatsu. His brow furrowed and he scowled.

"I can feel something, but whether it's the Death Chamber or not I have don't have any idea. This place is full of artefacts and experimental magic; so it could be anything."

Toshiro nodded and Draco walked towards to one of the doors on the left a frown marring his brow.

"I sense something off in this direction though."

"We have no other leads," Toshiro said as he came over and grasped the door handle tightly and giving it a turn. "It's better we start somewhere, be it wrong or not."

Draco nodded and Toshiro pushed open the door.

They stepped inside and Toshiro felt his eyes go wide.

"Dear lord," Draco whispered and Toshiro could not help but agree. In front of him was a room full of planets, or at least they looked like planets. Huge round glowing balls that were suspended in the air that seemed to pulse and shift colour constantly. Toshiro looked down and noticed that he and Draco were stood on a long walk way that carried on across the room and towards another door. Below was a deep expanse of black with the occasional planet construct suspended in the air.

"What is this?"

"I have no idea."

As the pair walked along the walk way staring in wide eyed awe at their surroundings, Toshiro began to feel a tug on his mind. It started off small, like an annoying fly, but the further across they went the more insistent it became.

"Draco?"

"What?" the strain in the Quincy's voice immediately caught his attention. Toshiro looked up and saw Draco frowning and trying to look at his feet, but his eyes kept moving to the breath-taking scenery. Toshiro managed to roll his eyes in their directions and saw to his shock as Draco took a step his feet were jerking in the direction of the planets and towards the edge of the walkway.

"What the…?"

"I know," Draco said through gritted teeth, as he forced his legs to walk straight, "What is this?"

"I don't know."

"I feel like their moving on their own."

A twinge in his own legs caused Toshiro to feel a sliver of panic but he pushed it away quickly.

"Just ignore it, we're almost there."

Draco cursed but nodded his head. Slowly they continued to walk, their arms and chest starting to play up and turn their bodies forcefully in the direction of the suspended planets. When they finally reached the other side, Draco pawed at the door distractedly; his eyes to fixated on the mesmerizing sight before him.

"I can't tear my eyes away."

"I too am having trouble."

"You think this is deliberate?" Draco asked with a strain in his voice as his hand fumbled for the door knob.

Toshiro nodded his head, for some reason he had a compulsion not to look away from the planets, as though he found them endlessly fascinating. He wanted to get closer to them.

"You think it's another trap?"

"Probably a safety measure for intruders."

"Great."

Toshiro heard Draco curse as he missed the knob once more, a rattle and then the door opened behind them. The pair quickly stepped back and as soon as their feet crossed the threshold the compulsion left them. Draco slammed the door shut angrily.

"I hate compulsion spells."

Toshiro couldn't help but agree and was about to tell Draco so when he felt a wave of reiatsu slam into his back. He felt Draco stiffen and his spine go rigid as he himself froze. Whatever was projecting that reiatsu at the pair of them was malicious, he could feel the malevolence of it and it was directed right at them.

Toshiro slowly turned around, they were inside another room, only there were no planets, in fact there was hardly anything inside the space. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he caught the sight of something, a few yards in front of him and placed in the middle of the room was a large glass tank. The water inside was a murky green and floating in its tainted depths was something Toshiro never thought he would see.

"Are those brains?" he asked in numb shock.

Draco swallowed before nodding his head, having turned around himself. The Shinigami and the Quincy could only watch as the brains bobbed about in the tank, as all the while that heavy reiatsu was still being directed right at them.

"They the source of the reiatsu," Draco said nervously, swallowing in agitation, "how can they be projecting reiatsu?"

Toshiro could not answer him; for all intents and purposes those brains should not be able to project reiatsu. Reiatsu came from the soul, it was the soul's power and once a life was over the soul separated from the body to be able to move on to Soul Society. For those brains to be projecting reiatsu, they would have to have a soul, but that was impossible.

"What are those things?" Draco asked quietly and Toshiro could only shrug.

"I don't know."

"You don't think they were someone's…"

Draco trailed off but Toshiro didn't need the Quincy to finish his statement. He didn't know if those brains used to belong to someone. They could have been some animals, but Toshiro had the feeling that he was lying to himself.

Toshiro turned his eyes back to the floating brains as another wave of reiatsu came from the tank. They were evil that much he could ascertain. Heavy reiatsu like that, filled with hate and rage could only come from something that had either experienced extreme suffering, or was evil to its very core. Toshiro wanted to believe in the benefit of the doubt, but that didn't change what he had to do.

"We need to destroy them."

Draco raised an eyebrow, obviously shocked by the Shinigami's abrupt announcement.

"Why?"

"They too dangerous."

"You don't even know what they are."

"And you do?"

Draco paused for a second unable to come up with a response. Toshiro took the opportunity to continue.

"I can't risk these things being here. Whatever they are, they produce reiatsu and obviously have to have some form of soul."

"If they have a soul then they are alive, right? Why should we destroy them if they are alive?"

"It is for the best."

"Bullshit!" Draco cried shocking Toshiro at the fierceness of his response.

"You just want to destroy them because they're a threat, because they're something you don't understand. This has nothing to do with being for the best or anything like that, you just fear what you don't understand and you have to…"

"Do you want your fellow wizards finding out about Quincy's?"

Toshiro calm question stopped Draco in his tracks. The young Quincy stared at the small Captain who fixed him with an icy stare.

"What do you think would happen if we left those things here?" he indicated to the tank where the brains continued to float peacefully. "We don't know how they found those things or where they came from, for all we know they could have once been Quincy brains, do you want what happened to your people by Soul Society to happen again?"

"T…that that would never happen!"

"How do you know? You have no idea what the wizards are doing with those brains, they could have discovered that they produce reiatsu and wish to harvest them, to understand why they produce what they do, to try and recreate it. And if they discovered a way to do that, how long do you think it will take them to discover your presence? To find out about Soul Society and Hollows? Then it would not just be you that was at risk, it would be Soul Society and we would respond with force."

Draco gaped at the small Captain before his face morphed into a scowl.

"You'd kill the wizards?"

"Top stop them from damaging the balance, yes we would."

Draco shot him blank look which Toshiro ignored, of course he would have preferred to keep the brains alive, not for the fact that it would be wrong to destroy them but for further examination, but unfortunately he was not Kurotsuchi, he had no experience with experiments what so ever and he doubted he would be able to determine anything useful from them. All he could do was destroy them, as far as he was aware anything that projected reiatsu that was not a Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow or Wizard was a threat and he knew how to deal with threats.

Toshiro lifted his hand to grab his zanpakuto and saw Draco out of the corner of his eye pull in reiatsu and materialised his bow.

_Finally he understands._

_But that doesn't mean he has to be happy about it Master._

_I'm not asking him to be happy; I'm asking him to think realistically._

The dragon huffed and Toshiro nodded his head at the Quincy who frowned but pulled back the glowing blue string and released just as the small Captain shunpoed forward and thrust his zanpakuto into the open space above the tank.

A shrill scream of reiatsu filled the air, it buffeted the pair and Toshiro thought if he had been a lesser Shinigami he would have staggered under the assault. Instead he felt another arrow come sailing behind him as he pulled back his zanpakuto from the speared brain and thrust it into another. This continued for a minute more. Draco shooting arrows, which passed through the glass of the tank to drive into the bobbing and wailing brains and Toshiro trusting his zanpkauto into the murky depths to stab and spear any brain he could find.

"That's enough," Toshiro said stepping back and looking at his blade critically, it was covered in slim and gunk, he would have to clean it.

Draco lowered his bow slightly as he stared at the tank.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you sense anymore reiatsu?"

Draco frowned in concentration before shaking his head. Toshiro nodded and flicked his zanpakuto to clear some of the water and slime before swinging it back onto his back.

"We best move on from here."

"Right."

Toshiro shot a glance at the Quincy and saw the dark look on his face. The small Captain sighed and crossed the distance between them. He stood resolutely in front of the blond until the boy had no choice but to look up and stare into his icy cold eyes.

"We put them out of their misery. Do you really think whoever those …" Toshiro stopped and jerked his head back at the tank where the brains now rested at the bottom, "belonged to would have wanted them to be kept and studied? Poked and prodded at? Or would they have preferred to move on in peace?"

Draco stared at the Shinigami, eyes wide as he listened to what Toshiro said. Slowly the Quincy lowered his head.

"If they were Quincy they would have wanted to die, they wouldn't have wanted anyone, not even wizards using them."

"Then we saved them from that fate don't you think?"

Draco paused for a moment before lifting his head and nodding once. Toshiro bowed his head in acknowledgement, before turning away.

The pair walked over to the door quickly. Toshiro pushed it open to see a long corridor stretching out ahead of them.

"No more rooms?" Draco asked and Toshiro shrugged.

The small Captain marched out and into the semi darkness, the Quincy slightly behind him. They didn't speak at all. Toshiro could tell that the incident with the brains had disturbed Draco, that while he had felt disgust at the sight of the things, he had also felt a great deal of pity. Those brains had to have ultimately belonged to someone, and if Toshiro's guess was correct it was more than likely a Quincy. Wizards, while having reiatsu did not produce that amount and even if the wizards had experimented, there was just no accounting for raw natural power. Toshiro felt the urge to sigh as he glanced again at the forlorn looking human.

_Did I do the right thing?_

_What do you think Master?_ Hyorinmaru relied.

Toshiro mentally shrugged, _they had to be destroyed. I couldn't leave something like that to be continuously studied, who knows what the results could have been._

_Then you have your answer._

Toshiro rolled his eyes at his dragon and shot one last look back at the quiet Quincy. His head was bowed and he looked to be in deep thought. Toshiro wished there was something he could do for the boy, offer him some form of comfort maybe? No, he wouldn't know what to say, Momo was much better at comforting than him and most of the time when he did try he ended up only making things worse.

Before Toshiro could make up his mind though a door suddenly loomed in front of them and blocking their way forward. Toshiro frowned and shunpoed so he was stood in front of the thing, Draco just behind. He placed his hand on the cold metal and pushed with his reiatsu. He got nothing in response. So there were no spells on this door that made things simpler. Toshiro gripped the handle and turned to Draco, who still seemed a bit out of focus.

"Alright?" the white haired Captain asked.

The blonde shook slightly as though shocked by the voice before blinking his eyes rapidly to look up at the Shinigami.

"I'm fine," he answered clearing his throat and placing a smirk on his lips, "are you going to open this door or what?"

The sarcastic comment got a small twitch of the lips from Toshiro, but the Captain could tell that the Quincy was still disturbed; Toshiro just hoped that the Quincy wouldn't allow it to affect him for too much longer; they had a job to do after all.

Toshiro nodded his head and turned the handle pushing the door open quickly before shunpoeing inside.

It was the cold that froze him in his tracks. It wasn't a winter chill, such as his own reiatsu was often described, nor was it a bitter biting cold. No it was heavy and oppressive and seemed to sink down into his skin and settle in his bones like a dead weight.

"This is it."

Toshiro looked around and saw Draco beside him; eyes wide and full of, not fear but a sense of dread that could only be seen by those that had dealt with the dead.

Toshiro turned back and looked around the room. It was an empty space really. No windows or seats or any other forms of decoration. Right in the centre on a raised dais stood an arch way. It was made of dark grey stone, with a tattered black curtain which hung from the top most arch, and seemed to move as though an invisible breeze was passing through it.

Toshiro frowned at the scene. This had not what he had been expecting.

"This is the Death Chamber?"

"I don't know."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Then what do you know of the Death Chamber."

"Only what I overheard from Father's associates."

"Then do you know what that is?" Toshiro pointed to the arch and Draco shrugged slightly.

"I've only heard of something called the Veil in connection to the Death Chamber, nothing more. I'm assuming that's it."

Toshiro eyed the now named Veil warily, before marching forward to get a closer look. As he neared the dais whispers started to creep into his ears. Toshiro's eyes widened and he glanced around the room quickly.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Draco.

The Quincy frowned as he concentrated before his eyes snapped open and he nodded his head.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure."

Toshiro pushed forward until he was stood in front of the dais, the whispers increasing as he went, it was almost as if they were encouraging him to come closer, to try and peek behind the fluttering black curtain, which waved at him innocently.

Toshiro felt Draco move past him to mount the dais but Toshiro quickly snapped out his hand and gripped the Quincy's wrist.

"Don't get any closer."

Draco turned to him, his eyes hazy.

"What?"

Toshiro frowned at the Quincy and stepped closer to examine his face. The blonde seemed almost dazed, as though walking in a dream and not really seeing Toshiro at all.

"Don't get any closer to the Veil, I can sense something off."

Draco looked confused and wrinkled his forehead.

"I can't sense anything wrong; I want to get a bit closer."

"No stay here."

Toshiro's icy cold tone pumped with a bit of his reiatsu seemed to snap the Quincy back into focus. The blonde frowned and turned to the Veil with a wary look before stepping further back.

Toshiro watched him until he was a good distance away before turning back with a frown of his own.

_Be careful Master, I do not like this._

_Neither do I but I must check._

Toshiro didn't ascend the dais; instead he closed his eyes and stretched out his reiatsu towards the Veil. At first he got nothing apart from the cold chill, Toshiro pushed a little deeper, probing and pulling until something seemed to open up in front of him and he was swallowed whole.

_Master!_

"Dear God," the Shinigami gasped before falling to his knees as raw reiatsu assaulted him. It pulled and poked and seemed to be trying to embed itself into his very skin. He thought he heard Draco call his name, but he couldn't be sure, a buzzing had filled his ears and all he could see and feel and taste and touch was reiatsu.

Arms encircled his waist and someone pulled him to his feet and back away from the dais. The contact caused pain to shoot through his sensitive skin and he cringed.

"Toshiro?! Toshiro! Are you alright?!"

Toshiro blinked, the reiatsu was receding, but the pain wasn't leaving, in fact it seemed to increase. The Shinigami gasped and curled up as though trying to close off as much of the pain as he could.

_Master, pull on your own reiatsu, your nerves have been over sensitised from over exposure. Pull on your own to start healing the damage._

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Yes it is I Master; please do as I say it will make you feel better._

Toshiro tried to do as his dragon asked, but it only caused his skin to ach more.

_It hurts Hyorinmaru._

A rumble washed though Toshiro's body and he felt something cool and cold coil around his body as though hugging him.

_I know young one, I know, but I promise it will get better, please do as I say. _

Toshiro supressed a whimper but did as Hyorinmaru bid. He pulled his reiatsu back into himself and started to wrap it around his body slowly, as though applying a bandage. It hurt to start with and Toshiro couldn't help the hiss that escaped him, but he continued and slowly the pain started to decrease and he could feel his hands once again.

The small Captain blinked his eyes and shifted with a groan. He could feel arms around him and for a moment he was confused.

"W…what?"

"Toshiro? Toshiro is that you? You're awake? Thank the gods."

"Draco?"

Toshiro looked up to see the relieved face of Draco staring down at him. The blonde Quincy had his arms wrapped around the small Captain, cradling his body as though he was an infant.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked in his usual sharp tone as he pulled himself away from the human.

"You collapsed and started thrashing around and moaning as though you were in pain. I pulled you away from the Veil and it seemed to calm you down, but you still thrashed about even though it looked as though moving hurt you. I had to hold you to stop you from damaging yourself."

Draco stared at the small Captain with a concerned look, even when the Shinigami huffed and pushed himself to his feet despite the Quincy's protest.

"I merely miscalculated."

"Looked like more than a miscalculation, you were in pain."

"A mistake that I will not make again."

"Gods damn it Toshiro can't you see I'm concerned about you?!"

Toshiro stared wide eyed at the angry Quincy who had jumped to his feet and was glaring at the Shinigami.

"I thought you were dying, nothing I did seemed to help you, in fact it only made it worse. I thought you were dying right in front of me and I couldn't do a thing about it. So don't go acting as though nothing happened because it did."

Draco panted slightly but his gaze didn't waver from Toshiro. The white haired Captain could only stand there in shock; no one had ever reacted like this before when he had hurt himself. Maybe Grandmother when he was a small child and possibly Momo, but he didn't let her see any of his worst injuries. But none of his squad had ever reacted the way Draco was, nor Unohana or any of the Gotai Thirteen.

_Is this a normal reaction?_

_He thought you were dying Master, so yes this is a normal reaction. _

_But why would he care if I died, we have hardly spent any time together and…_

_Master, I believe that the young Quincy thinks of you as his friend, he has said so to you before yes?_

Toshiro frowned, _well yes but I didn't think…_

_It is natural for friends to be concerned about each other. They care about each other Master, almost like family members do and in some cases friends can become just as close as family. I believe that the young Quincy feels this way towards you._

_He feels like I'm family?_

_I believe so._

Toshiro was floored, he had no concept of friends, he didn't really have any in Soul Society. Kusaka had been his only friend and that hadn't really deepened into anything more than friendly rivals and study partners, nothing like what Hyorinmaru was suggesting Draco felt for him. And as for family, all he had was his Grandmother, who he loved with his whole soul and Momo, his sister, who despite his best efforts had become distant in the last few years and especially so before Aizen. To think that a human, a Quincy would feel anything other than loathing for a Shinigami was laughable, but to feel like family?

"I am sorry," Toshiro whispered and the angry look on Draco's face seemed to falter. Toshiro bowed down as low as he could and brought his hands together in front of him clasping them.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita" Toshiro said quietly, slipping into his own language for the first time in months and offering up the most sincere apology he could, eyes facing the floor, "I did not mean to cause you any trouble or feelings of hurt, I truly did not wish to worry you. Please forgive me."

Silence fell and Toshiro didn't move. He could hear the Quincy breathing and shuffling his feet. He hoped that the human would not feel slighted, even though he did not express it much, he liked Draco, cared for him even, he did not want too upset him unduly.

_I must have reminded him of his sister's death._

_It's is possible Master._

_I have caused him pain._

_Unknowingly._

_Still…_

"It's ok," the mumbled replied caused shockwaves of relief to wash thought the Shinigami, "I'm not that mad anymore, just don't do it again, please stop bowing."

Toshiro straightened and looked nervously into the humans eyes. Draco tilted his head and offered the small Captain a smile which Toshiro for once returned, though he would deny it later.

"Now what happened to you anyway?"

Toshiro's smile vanished like mist and his eyes hardened. He glared at the Veil which seemed to flutter at him smugly.

"That thing is a gate way to the Dangai."

"Dangai?"

"The Precipice world, the dimension between Soul Society and the world of the living. It's why there was so much raw reiatsu when I probed the thing. The Dangai is an unstable place, not a place for souls or humans to dwell in for any period of time. It's why most Shinigami and souls always have a hell butterfly to guide the way."

"Humans can go into this Dangai?"

"Hai, it is a world in-between the living and Soul Society so naturally it has elements of both with in it, but it also has many dangers that if not avoided can kill a human and Shinigami."

Draco frowned before comprehension dawned.

"Dear gods."

"However this thing was made it must be destroyed immediately, we cannot leave a breach so close to Soul Society open, and especially in the hands of the wizards it would be disastrous."

"That's not the only thing."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Draco looked nervously at the veil.

"It's just a rumour, but one that's persisted so much that it can only be the truth, the Unspeakables have never denied it and, well it just makes sense when you look back at the records."

Toshiro frowned and Draco swallowed slowly.

"From what I've heard over the years the Death Chamber was once used to execute people, before Azkaban was built and the death penalty was carried out by Dementors. Now I don't know about you but there doesn't seem to be much in this room about from the Veil. Toshiro," Draco fixed the Shinigami with a hard stare and swallowed. "I think they used to throw wizards though that Veil as a form of execution."

Toshiro paled instantly. _Throw them through? Impossible, they wouldn't be killed going through the Veil._

_But neither could they get out Master, the Wizards must just had assumed._

_Those voices..._

_Lingering souls or fragments of those that were thrown in, it would be difficult to join the rebirth cycle from the Dangai, it would take time and souls tend to linger when in pain._

Toshiro felt sick, the humans could have wandered for days before something killed them, unable to escape the Dangai, with no hell butterfly to guide the way once they were killed, they could wander for years and not be found. Toshiro's stomach tightened and he scowled at the Veil in disgust. He had to destroy the thing.

_However you wish Master_.

"We must destroy it."

"How, I don't think my arrows will be enough to finish it off."

Toshiro peered at the Veil and carefully swept some reiatsu over the surface of it, he didn't want to be drawn to deep again.

"It doesn't seem to be a big rip into the Dangai, if we destroy the arch way, it should shut down the rip."

"That's two things we've had to destroy in this place, making a habit of it Toshiro?"

Toshiro didn't answer; instead he drew Hyorinmau from his back.

_Bankai would be best._

_Do you think the wizards would be able to sense it?_

_No, but they could pick up traces if they scanned the room with their magic later, but it would only be residue, they would not be able to trace anything from it._

_Then let's do it then._

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro felt it reiatsu circle around him as giant ice wings unfurled from his back. Flakes of snow scattered about him and his blade seemed to steam with the cold coming off of it.

"What is that?" Draco's awestruck voice asked as he stared at Toshiro with wonder in his eyes.

"This is my Bankai, the highest form in which my zanpakuto can take. It should have enough power to destroy the arch and the rip with it"

Draco just continued to stare and Toshiro sighed.

"Please step back slightly, I don't want you getting caught in the aftermath."

Draco blinked before he blushed sheepishly and shuffled further behind the Shinigami.

His ice clawed feet tapped on the floor as he turned to face the Veil. He held his blade out in front of him as he eyed the thing critically.

_One solid blow would be best_, Hyorinmaru said and Toshiro agreed.

Toshiro gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto with both hands and started to pull reiatsu into the tip. Slowly swirling ice started to form until it became almost like a vortex. Toshiro let out a breath before pulling back the blade and jumping forward thrusting the zanpakuto into the stone of the arch with all his might.

"Ryusenka!"

Ice exploded all around, causing Toshiro to stumble before he was thrown back from the force of his own reiatsu.

_I might have over charged it._

_Maybe slightly Master._

"Toshiro!"

"Stay back!"

Toshiro pushed himself to his feet, the Veil was completely encased in ice, a rather large shard reached up to the ceiling, it stood in all its glittering glory for a moment before it started to disintegrate. Ice vanishing like crystal snowflakes taking the arch and Veil with it leaving nothing but empty space behind.

Toshiro sighed and dismissed his Bankai before sheathing his zanpakuto.

"That should do it."

"That was so cool, can all Shinigami do that or is it just a Captain thing?" Draco's excited babble caused Toshiro to sigh as he turned to face the grinning Quincy.

"All Shinigami are capable of it but only the Captains can…"

A blast of reiatsu stopped Toshiro's sentence and he gasped and gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto. Draco wasn't far behind him and called his bow to his hand and fingered the string ready to fire. But just as quick as the blast came it vanished, leaving the two tense and wary.

"What was that?"

"I am unsure."

"You don't think the Veil…"

Draco cut himself off as he choked on his own words. Toshiro turned to face the Veil and saw where the arch had once stood was a man. He had long ratty black hair and was dreadfully thin. His clothes were torn and ratty, his skin pale but his eyes were wide and bright and he stared around the room frightened and confused.

"Who are you?" Toshiro called and the man jumped and turned to face the small Captain. His eyes widened as he took in the boy and Toshiro quickly took the chance to check the man's reiatsu. It was low, so he wasn't a Quincy or soul or Shinigami, plus there was no soul chain in his chest, or hole in dictating a Hollow, so he wasn't dead. It soon dawned on Toshiro that this man was human and alive but most of all he was a wizard, and he could see him.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, instead his legs seemed to crumble under him and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Toshiro rushed forward and checked the man, making sure he hadn't seriously hurt himself in his fall. The man was unconscious but seemed to be unharmed. Toshiro could spot several cuts and scrapes to his chest, arms, hands and legs, but otherwise he seemed intact.

"He's unhurt, maybe malnourished but he can recover," Toshiro said looking up at Draco who was only staring at the man in shock. Toshiro frowned.

"Draco what's the matter?"

Draco blinked before turning his face to Toshiro, confusion etched on its surface.

"I know this man."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Draco continued.

"His names Sirius Black, a known convict that escaped Azkaban three years ago, also believed to be dead from falling through the Veil in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries."

Please read and review XXX


End file.
